Wish
by Neverland Child
Summary: Have you ever wished you had a different life, but when you are given one, you want your old one back? Ever wished you could forget everything, but once you do you wish you could remember? Well, welcome to my world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction world! So, just watched 'Batman Begins' and fell in love with it! My fanfiction wheels started turning and I came up with this.**

**P.S. First scene based off scene in the movie :)**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Chapter One**_

The rain poured down on Gotham City, smoke rising from the alleys, people scurrying down the streets, arms wrapped around themselves. The rich side of town didn't look so dreary, the lights making every building look like there was a party inside, fancy cars slicing down the streets. Two different types of people: The rich people and the poor people. Most of them stayed on their side of the island, but a certain Bruce Wayne stood right in between - literary.

Bruce stood on the bridge that lead to the poorer side of Gotham. His Batman mask kept most of his face protected from the rain, as did his suit. He looked up at the rich side of Gotham. He longed to be over there, with people that thought Bruce Wayne was the best thing that every happened to them. Where he almost belonged.

But, Batman couldn't be seen over there.

The people of Gotham thought they didn't need Batman anymore, because he was nothing more then a man. The people thought they could take care of themselves and didn't want help from Batman anymore. Even though they thought they didn't need him, Bruce thought differently. Because of his position in Gotham City, Bruce supported Batman as much as he could. Some people still believe in Batman, but most didn't.

Bruce sighed and jumped off the bridge, activating his gloves. He flew above the houses, hearing a few screams and people yelling as he went. There had been rumors of illegal experiments in this part of Gotham. Bruce only knew the experiments had to do with humans. Many people had been reported missing, or found dead. Bruce shook his head; what were people thinking now a days?

He landed in an alleyway, where the person conducting the experiments was suppose to live. He looked up. There was a small porch like thing and a window next to it. Using his grappler, he climbed the stone wall to the window. Bruce extended his neck to see into the small, ratty apartment. It was dark, no movement, nothing. Bruce sighed. An empty apartment, probably. Bruce looked back inside. Bruce heard a door slammed and he quickly looked at the porch. A girl appeared, maybe fifteen or so. She leaned up against the railing, staring out into the alley. Inside her house, there was shouts, children crying. She squeezed her eyes shut, like she was trying not to listen.

Bruce leaned away from the building, to get a better look. The girls turned her head and looked him right in the eyes. A small smiled spread across your face. "You're Batman, aren't you?" Bruce didn't answer; it would be out of character if he did. "A lot people think they don't need you anymore," She continued, "But I'm not one of you. I don't think anyone could help the people of Gotham like you can." Bruce raised and eyebrow under his mask. No Gotham citizen had every said so much to him, unless he was saving them.

The girl sighed. "Not that it really important the you knew that, I just wanted you to know some people of Gotham are still on your side." Inside the house, someone screamed "Selene! Where are you!" The girl turned her head and Bruce quickly dropped back into the alleyway. From the floor of the alleyway, he saw her look back to find Batman had disappeared. She sighed and went into her house.

Bruce took a deep breath before he started his return journey home. To tell the truth, he hadn't done much research on the illegal experiments, but once he thought he had something, he was off. All Bruce really wanted to do was get out of the house. For months, Bruce had stayed locked away in his house. Bruce sighed as his home came into view. Back to being locked away again. He went down to his lair, took off his Batman suit, and went to his room. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. What does a hero do when his people say they don't want him anymore? Does he disappear? Fake his death? Or does he keep trying to get the people to see they do need him? Bruce didn't remember how long he stared at the ceiling thinking, but when he shut his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Bruce woke up as Alfred opened the curtains in his room. Bruce groaned and buried his head in his pillow. Alfred chuckled.

"Up late last night, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, carrying a breakfast tray to the bedside table.

"How did you guess?" Bruce asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Alfred smiled.

"You also sleep in late when you are out on a assignment," Alfred replied as Bruce dragged himself out of bed. "What was your assignment?"

Bruce rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Nothing much. I was on a hunch and I found nothing." Bruce stood before he fell forward and started doing push-ups, his daily routine.

Alfred shrugged. "You can't always help everyone," Alfred said as he reached for a newspaper, "But, you could have helped with this." Alfred tossed the newspaper next to Bruce, and Bruce froze. On the front page was a picture of a warehouse, fires consuming it. Bruce grabbed the newspaper and read it greedily.

**Fire Burns Down Warehouse and Nearly Kills Girl**

_It was reported last night that a fire consumed a warehouse. After the fireman extinguished the fire, a girl was found in the mist of it. She was not hurt, but had no memory of how she got there. She was taken away to a Gotham Orphanage (Pg. 8)._

That was all Bruce needed. He flipped the page 8, where a photo of a girl stepping into a police car was placed. Bruce studied the girl: Dark hair, short, thin and slightly muscular. She looked familiar, very familiar. It took Bruce only a moment to realize who she was:

The girl that had talked to him only the night before.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yes, I know, short and slightly boring. But believe me, I am going somewhere with this.**

**Hit this button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review, hinatagirl!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Chapter Two**_

She woke up.

Her gray eyes slowly opened, breathing through her mouth. She looked around at her surroundings. Ashes floated down to the floor, the smell of smoke filled the air. Piles of burnt rubble surrounded her, some still glowing slightly. She slowly moved her hands and slowly pushed herself up. She was in a warehouse, the bricks scorched and flakes of ashes pealing off from them. She looked around, shocked. What was this place? Why was she here?

Why was she still alive?

She looked down at her hands. Untouched. No burns. Her white hands looked like she hadn't had a hard days work in her life. She looked down at her clothes. Perfect. Not even a slight wrinkle. She started to breath harder as she thought. This wasn't possible, she should be dead. Not sitting here in the ruins of what once must have been a warehouse.

She heard someone shuffling through the rubble. Her head whipped around and she saw a fireman, staring at her.

He looked shocked; almost as shocked as she was. "Who are you?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't. She noticed it then, the one important detail she should have notice as soon as she had woken up.

She didn't know who she was.

She tried so hard to remember. But all she could remember was what had just happened a few seconds ago, and after that it was nothing but darkness. She couldn't remember anything. She shut her mouth and frowned, trying to concentrate.

The fireman cleared his throat. "I said, who are you?"

She closed her eyes, thinking. Who was she? What was her name? She thought hard, trying to remember. A memory stirred. A name echoed in her head. Selene...

She took a deep breath and answered the fireman's question: "Selene. My name is Selene."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene was lead to the policeman's car, reports shoving microphones into her face, asking questions like: "What's your name?" "Did you cause that fire?" "How did you survive?" The policeman shoved them away, but they were bent on getting her to talk. Selene looked down at her shoes, trying not to look up. Camera's flashed, nearly blinding Selene as she stumbled toward the police car. The policeman opened the door to the back seat of his car and Selene slid inside, looking only for a second as a camera flashed. There. They had a good picture of her, now if they could just go away.

The policeman shut the door and walked around to the drivers side. He got inside and started the engine, warning the reporters surrounding the car to back up. And they did, slowly. The policeman inched his way through the crowd of people until he was out on open road and speed up.

"So, what is your name?" the policeman asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Selene jumped at the question before she answered: "Selene."

"Last name?"

Selene bit her lip and look down, trying to remember. Nothing. She shook her head. "I can't remember."

The policeman frowned. "Can't remember?"

Selene nodded. "I can't remember anything, just my name."

The policeman seemed to role this idea around in his mind. "You remember how to talk."

Selene shrugged. "It seems I can't remember anything about myself..." Now that sounded weird. Selene let the words echo in her ears: _I can't remember anything about myself..._ She felt tears forming in her eyes.

The policeman continued. "Can't remember your parents? Siblings? Family? Where you live?"

Selene shook her head, a tear slipping down her check. "I can't remember anything," She said and let out a sob.

"Hey, it's okay," the policeman said, trying to comfort her. Selene took a deep breath and wiped away a tear. "Will just take you to an orphanage and put your picture in the paper, asking if anyone knows you. Out of all the people of Gotham City, some one has got to know you."

"Gotham City?" Selene asked. Is that were she was?

The policeman raised an eyebrow. Selene could have swore she heard him mutter, "Can't even remember was city she's in..." He looked up to see her in the rearview mirror. "Yes, Gotham City," he used one had to gesture to the world outside the car. "This is Gotham City." Selene looked outside her window. Rundown building flashed by, homeless people sat on the streets, the sky was gra, and the world seem wet, like it had rained. Selene raised an eyebrow, not impressed. The policeman chuckled.

"Not much, I'm I right?" he said and looked back out the front window. "This is the poorer side of Gotham, the rich side is over the bridge." Selene nodded, but was still confused. She didn't want to ask anymore questions. She would just sound even more stupid then she did now.

The rest of the ride was drowned in silence. Selene continued to look out the window, watching Gotham flash by. Is this where she had grown up? Had she ever roamed these streets? Ever bumped into someone? Ever give money of food to one to a homeless individual?

The car pulled up in front of an old brick building. There was a gate around it, inclosing a front yard. This must be an orphanage. The policeman got out of the car and opened the door for Selene again. Selene looked up at the sky and could see some of the gray clouds moving away, relieving a yellowish-orange sky.

"What time is it?" Selene asked the policeman.

He looked at a watch on his wrist. "Seven in the morning," He answered and Selene nodded. So it was morning. How long had she been lying in the remands of that fire?

The policeman knocked on the front of the orphanage and it was open by a elderly looking women. Her gray hair was pulled back into a bun, a pair of glasses balanced on the tip of her nose. She looked like she had just gotten dressed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am, but- " the policeman started, but the old women cut him off.

"I know why you're here, Officer,"She said. Her voice was sharp, like a razor-blade. "You have an orphan with you." Selene winced. That was what she was going to be called now, an orphan.

The policeman nodded. The old women looked Selene up and down before stepping aside to let them in. The front room was big, with wooden floors and a few lounging chairs. There was a staircase, old looking, the wood scratched and the blueish paint scrapped away in certain places. The floor look like that too: Beat up, dented. There were picturers along the walls. One wall was covered in pictures and painted above the pictures was the words, 'Our Family.' All the pictures were of children, sad looking children.

Selene and the policeman followed the women to an office. It was a small room with a coat rack, desk, and two chair placed in front of the desk. The women sat at the desk. Selene read the name plate. Mrs. Paura.

Selene and the policeman sat in the chairs in front of the desk. He explained what happened to Selene, and also mentioned her memory lose. Selene just listened, only nodding her head, or answering "Yes" or "No" when asked a questioned. The policeman signed a few papers before her left. Selene felt alone once he left. He'd been the first person to talk to her. But he had dumped her here, like she was nothing more then a load of garbage. Mrs. Paura lead her upstairs to a large room with bunk beds lining the walls. The room looked my like a hallways then a room. Girls were sitting on the beds, reading or talking with friends. Some of the little children were in the hallways, playing hand games or coloring. All of them looked up at Selene, some pointed and whispered. Selene tried not to notice.

Mrs. Paura lead her to a empty bunk bed. On each side of the bunk was a locker. Mrs. Paura unlocked the locker. "This is your locker. It holds you pajamas, clothes, toothbrush, and other items. Since you seem you don't have any other clothes besides the ones you are wearing, the orphanage will supply you with more." And with that, she left to room, leaving Selene standing there awkwardly. Selene looked at the bunk bed. The bottom bunk looked occupied, with orange pillows, orange and green cartoon owls on the bedspread, and stuffed animals. The top looked vacant with a bluish colored comforter and white pillows and sheets. Selene took off her shoes. She only noticed then that they were army styled, which looked strange compared to everyone else. She had a black shirt on, leather jacket, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Selene threw her boots into the locker and closed it before climbing up on her bed. She slipped under the blankets, curled up into ball and shut her eyes, trying to block on the noise.

For some reason, this position felt familiar. Like she had done it all her life. Selene sighed and let the noise disappear and she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Bruce paced up and down the hallways, thinking. It had been a week since the "Girl Without a Past" showed up in the newspaper, and no on seemed to know who she was. Her picture had been in the newspaper, saying she was sent to the Paura Orphanage and if anyone knew her to come get her right away. No one had even said she looked familiar.

Alfred watched as Bruce paced, hands clasped behind his back, his eyes following Bruce. "Sir, you have an appointment to meet with Mr. Fox in an hour, so if I were you, I'd stop pacing and start making your way down there."

Bruce stopped and turned to face Alfred. "You've been telling me that for three hours, Alfred, and you keep acting like I forget every five minutes!"

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "You just seem very deep in thought, I thought it good to remind you."

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just... This girl..." Bruce admitted.

Alfred reached for a newspaper sitting on a nearby table. "You mean, this girl?" He pointed to a picture of a girl with the title "Girl Without a Past" above it. Bruce nodded.

"I mean, I talked with her the night of the fire... Well, it was more like she talked to me. I feel... somewhat responsible for what happens to her," Bruce said, seeming to stumble over his words, as if you couldn't think of what to say. Alfred only nodded, as if he knew exactly what he was saying.

"But, sir, if I may, you don't even know her- like everyone else in Gotham City doesn't seem to know who she is," Alfred said. "But if you feel responsible for her, I'll support you through this."

Bruce looked up at Alfred and smirked. "Why does it seem like you always support me with everything I do?"

Alfred shrugged. "I'm you butler, sir, I don't have much of a choice."

Bruce rolled his eyes and chuckled. He went to get his jacket before heading for the door. "I suspect you'll be going to see Mr. Fox?" Alfred called after him.

"That's right," Bruce opened the front door.

"And after that?"

Bruce turned back and smiled mischievously. "Paura Orphanage."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene opened her eyes, the noise of the morning reached her ears. Girls voices, the sound of bare feet slapping the wooden floor, shouts and screams. Selene wanted to scream herself and go back to sleep, but instead she slowly pulled herself out of her bed and climbed down the ladder. She unlocked her locker and grabbed some clothes. Mostly, she just wore the clothes she came in, but every-now-and-again she wore some clothes the orphanage had given her. Selene pushed her way through the girls and to the bathroom, which was occupied. After waiting for at least for five minutes, the girl emerged, her face caked in makeup, hair perfect. She looked Selene up and down in disgust before pushing by her.

Selene sighed and walked into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. The bathroom counter was covered with makeup, hair produces, a curling iron, and hair dryer. Selene pushed the items away until she found a hairbrush. She started to attack the tangles in her long black hair. She looked into the mirror and almost turned away at her appearance:

Bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, too pale of skin, flat,boring black hair. Selene quickly shock her head and got dressed. Just because other girls thought she was ugly didn't mean she had to believe it. Selene finished and open the door where a small line of girls waiting. Selene got out of their way and went down stairs to the cafeteria for breakfast. Not that Selene enjoyed breakfast, but she had to eat.

The cafeteria food was never good, the cereal stale, muffins tasted funny, but hey, it was food. Selene grabbed a bowl of cereal and splashed some milk onto it. She sat at a table alone, and waited, spooning her cereal into her mouth. Finally, Megan entered the cafeteria. Megan was the girl that had the bunk under Selene's. She was one of those girls that liked pink and all those bright colors, but at least she talked to Selene. Megan spotted Selene and walked over. Selene smiled a little at her at looked at her outfit. Jeans, a pink shirt and dark blue sweater, and pink clips kept her bangs out of her face.

She sat down across from Selene. "Good morning," she said happily.

"Mornin'," Selene replied. Megan started talking about some book she was reading, and Selene tried to pay attention. She should be grateful that at least someone wanted to talk to her, but Megan was so different from Selene. She had a past to remember, even if it wasn't great. Megan's Dad had died from cancer when she was two, and her mother didn't have enough money to support them both and left her at the orphanage when she was five. Megan had basically grown up in the orphanage and knew the place inside and out. At lest Megan could show her places she only knew about.

After breakfast, Megan went to the library and Selene went to what Megan called the Secret Place. It was basically an attic, but at least Selene was alone. Above Selene's bed was a trapdoor that lead to an attic-like room. There was a small window that let her look out to the front of the orphanage. Selene and Megan usually were up here, but Selene liked being up here alone. It let her think about her past, trying to remember pass when she woke up in the burned down warehouse. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember.

Selene pulled herself up in the attic and crawled over to the window. It was cloudy again, making the attic cold. Selene pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. She took a deep breath and let it out. It had been a whole week since Selene had arrived at Paura Orphanage and Selene felt lonelier with each days. The Orphanage was also a school. Selene - not remembering what grade she had been in - was launched into 10th grade. That day, Selene discovered she was very smart. She answered every math, English, and science question correct and was fluent in Spanish, French, Germany, and Italian (No wonder she knew 'Paura' meant 'fear' in Italian). This was another reason everyone disliked her at the orphanage. They envied her for how smart she was. But, they all had something Selene didn't:

A memory.

Selene sighed and chewed on her lip. She guessed this chewing-on-the-lip-thing was a bad habit, because she did it whenever she was thinking. Maybe the other orphans didn't have happy memories or pasts, but at least they had them.

Selene was taken out of thought when she head a car drive up and park in front of the orphanage. Selene looked out the window and saw a nice, expensive car parked outside the orphanage. A man stepped out: Dark hair, high check bones, dark eyes. He was dressed nicely, too nicely.

The man walked up to the front door of the orphanage and Selene looked down, trying hard to see him. Mrs. Paura greeted him and escorted him into the orphanage. Selene snapped her fingers; she had lost sight of him. While Selene tried to make sense of him, one question lingered in the back of her mind:

Why was someone who was obviously so wealthy doing here in this side of Gotham City?

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Bruce stepped over the threshold of the orphanage and took a look around. It was a dark, gloomy place, but it sheltered many homeless children. An elderly women - Mrs. Paura he suspected - lead him to her office. They passed some children, many pointing and whispering. Bruce only smiled at them.

Once they were in Mrs. Paura's office, Bruce sat down and so did Mrs. Paura. "I suspect you are here to look into a adoption," Mrs. Paura said. Bruce nodded and Mrs. Paura reached into her desk and pulled out a few papers.

"Actually," Bruce said, "I've come here looking for a certain girl by the name of Selene."

Mrs. Paura stopped short. She looked up and took a deep breath. "You know this girl?"

"I've talked with her once. I never got her name, but I knew who she was when she was in the paper," Bruce said. "I would have come sooner, but I thought her parents or guardian would have come and got her."

Mrs. Paura nodded. "I will go get her," She said and started to stand. As soon as she did, the door to Mrs. Paura's office and opened and a girls stepped inside.

"Mrs. Paura, I need to..." The girl stopped short when she saw Bruce. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was here." She started to back out of the office, but Mrs, Paura stopped her.

"Megan, perfect timing. Go fetch Selene," Mrs. Paura ordered and the girl - Megan - nodded and left. Mrs. Paura sat back down. "She'll be here soon."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene jumped when the trapdoor to the attic opened. Megan peered over the edge at Selene. "Selene? Mrs. Paura wants to see you," She said.

"Why?"

Megan shrugged. "There's some man with her... I think he might know you." Selene's eyes widened and she quickly got down from the attic. She jumped off her bed with a loud _Thump!_ and ran down to Mrs. Paura. This person could be a link to her pass. It could be someone she'd known, this could be her father for all she knew.

But she couldn't get to excited. Selene slowed down when she was a hallway away from Mrs. Paura's office. This man could just be saying he knew her and then treat her like a piece of garbage. When she reached Mrs. Paura's office door, she took a deep breath and smoothed her hair. Here it goes.

Selene opened the door. Mrs. Paura looked up and the man turned to see her. It was the same man she saw walking up to the orphanage: Dark hair, high check bones, dark hair. Selene frowned slightly. What did he want with her?

"Selene," Mrs. Paura said, breaking Selene's train of thought. "This is Mr. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises." Selene nodded. Mrs. Paura motioned for her to sit down and Selene had no other choice but to obey. Mrs. Paura left them and the room was drowned in awkward silence.

Bruce started to speak: "You probably don't know who I am-" He started, but Selene cut him off.

"I know how you are," Selene said sharply. "When I was taken here, I made an effort to remember the city and..." - She looked in up and down - "important personal."

Bruce chuckled. She was smart, and determined.

"But..." Selene said, "How do you know me?"

Bruce let out a breath. "I spoke with you once, the night of the fire. I didn't come sooner because I thought you parents..." He trailed off and Selene looked down at her hands. Oh, how fun it was not remembering anyone from your past.

After a few more minutes, Mrs. Paura finally came back. Selene left and started to go back to the girl's room. As Selene walked up the stairs, she saw Mrs. Paura showing Bruce out. Bruce looked up and gave Selene a small smile. Selene just stared at him until he left. Mrs. Paura saw her on the staircase and put her hands on her hips.

"So?" Selene asked. Did she actually sound hopeful? Like she wanted to know him?

Mrs. Paura nodded. "He's signed adoption papers," She said and smirk. "Soon, you'll be known as Selene Wayne."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**How devious am I? Warning: I adore cliffhangers.**

**Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry I haven't up-dated sooner... Oh, and one quick note: This story takes place between "Batman Begins" and "The Dark Knight".**

**Review and enjoy!**

**(Sorry for spelling/grammar**__**errors...)**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Chapter Four**_

Selene stared out the attic window. Today was the day she moved in with Bruce Wayne- the one and only Bruce Wayne. She was scared and happy all at the same time. Moving in with Mr. Wayne meant two things: One, she wouldn't have to stay at this orphanage anymore, and two, she would be plunged into a new life and every reporter and camera would be focused on her.

The soft purr of a car took Selene out of thought. Looking out the small attic window, she saw an elderly man step out. She guessed it was Bruce Wayne's butler - Alfred, wasn't it? She couldn't remember. She watched as the old man walked up to the front door of the orphanage and disappearing through the front door. Looked like she would have to leave soon.

The trap door to the attic opened and Megan poked her head up. "Someone's here to pick you up, Selene," She said rather quietly.

"I figured," Selene replied and scooted over to the trap door. She slipped out and jumped off her bed. She walked down to Mrs. Paura's office. Selene gave a small knock and hear Mrs. Paura's razor sharp voice say "Come in." She opened the door and saw the elderly man that she had seen earlier. Selene looked in up and down. He was dressed rather formally, in a suit and had a nice coat on.

"Selene," Mrs. Paura said, "This is Mr. Wayne's butler; he will be taking you to Mr. Wayne's home." Selene nodded, then glanced at the butler again. He gave her a nod and Selene a small, quick smile. Mrs. Paura sent Selene to get her things and meet the butler and her at the front of the orphanage.

Selene trekked back up the stairs to the girls dorm. She walked through them to her locker. Sitting in front of it was a suitcase. It had only a few items: The clothes she had woken up in, clothes given to her by the orphanage, and her tooth brush. She grabbed it and turned around to be face-to-face with Megan.

"I just wanted to say 'Good-bye'," Megan said. Selene could to tell she felt awkward. Megan came forward and gave Selene a quick hug.

"Thanks Megan," Selene said, giving her a small smile, then left the room.

Like Mrs. Paura had said, the butler and her were at the front door. Selene approached them. She bid Mrs. Paura farewell, but only got a scowl in return. The butler lead her out to the car, but her suitcase in the truck, held the door open for her as she got into the passenger's seat, and then got in himself. _"Wow,"_ Selene thought to herself, _"How could someone stand having to wait on someone hand and foot?"_

The butler turn on the car, put it into drive, and drove away from the building. Selene watched as the orphanage disappeared. She looked closely at the attic window.

She could vaguely make out Megan's face.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

The crumbling, poor side of Gotham slowly melted away and was slowly replaced with sturdy buildings, fancy cars, streets free of the homeless, and not one fleck of garbage was in sight. Selene gapped at everything: The people, the buildings, the clothing, everything. She didn't know people could live like this.

After seeing enough, Selene sat back in her seat and looked out the front window. They were caught in a traffic-jam: Horns were honking, a few people were yelling, while others sat calmly in their cars and slowly made their way through the jam.

Selene was itching to ask where they were going, but she was too nervous. She wasn't even sure on the guys name! Selene kept looking out the window, trying to stir up enough courage.

Finally, she took a deep breath and asked: "Where is Mr. Wayne's house?"

The butler looked over at her then back out the window before replying, "You don't know?"

"No."

"Master Wayne told me you knew everything about him."

Selene gave him a suspicious look. He was playing with her, testing her. She answered anyway, but with caution: "The information was limited. It said he had 'accidently' burned down Wayne manor while he was on a drunken rag and moved to a safe location while the manor was being rebuilt."

The butler nodded. "It's a penthouse, right down the street," He said and pointed to the left at the street closes to them. "Just need to make that turn and we'll be out of this bloody traffic-jam."

Selene stiffened a giggle. Another question came to mind. "I never caught your name," She said.

He smiled. "Alfred, Alfred Pennyworth." Selene nodded and looked back out the front window. Alfred turned the car to the left, peeling away from the traffic-jam and coming up to a normal speed. He slowed and pulled in a parking garage at the bottom of a building. Once parked, Selene stepped out before Alfred could open the door for her. He got her suitcase (Which she would have protested over, but Alfred wouldn't let her) and lead her to concrete stairs and they ascended up them. At the top was a wooden door. Alfred opened it and Selene found herself in a lobby. The wall at the front of the lobby was made completely of glass and the door was constantly flying open. The wooden floors shined in the lit streaming in from the glass wall, showing they had just been freshly waxed. Chairs, plants, and coffee tables with newspapers were scattered around the lobby. At the back of the room was a giant staircase, splitting at the top and leading guests the long way to their rooms. Near the front of the room was a rounded counter and a young lady stood behind it.

Selene was so caught up in looking around and taking in every detail, she didn't see Alfred moving toward the silver elevator doors that were to the right of the stairs. He turned around and saw Selene still gapping at the lobby.

"Miss Selene?" He called softly and Selene snapped out of daydream land. "This way." Selene jogged a few steps to catch up with him and followed him to the elevator. He hit the call button and after a few seconds, the doors open. The doors open and a flood of people came out. Once they cleared out, Selene and Alfred stepped in. Alfred hit the button that read 'penthouse' and the elevator moved smoothly upwards. Selene fiddled with her thumbs. She hated awkward silence. It made her skin crawl.

The door finally opened and Selene froze in amazement. All the walls were made of glass, letting her star out at Gotham City. There was a small sitting area that looked like a living room. One couch faced out toward the glass wall, the other toward a fire place made out of fashionable looking black tile. Selene looked around and small hallway leading to the kitchen and another that she guessed lead to Mr. Wayne's room.

"Miss Selene," Alfred said, getting her attention, "Follow me and I lead you to your room." Selene walked behind him and he lead her through a small hallway that Selene had suspected lead to Mr. Wayne's room. But, the hallways branched off to the left and at the end was a door. Alfred opened it and Selene stepped into her room:

The wall in front of her was made of glass - of course - and up against the right wall besides the large glass window was a bed. It had a cream colored comforter and pillows. The floor was covered in a soft, tan/brown colored carpet and looked spotless. There was a bare bookshelf a few feet away from the bed.

Selene walked in a small, slow circle around the room, taking everything in. She approached the wall/window and looked outside. If she listened hard enough, she could just make out the sound of the cars below.

"Do you like it Miss?" Alfred asked.

Selene turned away from the window to face him. "It's perfect."

Alfred smiled. "Well, I let you make yourself at home," He said, setting down her suitcase. "If your hunger, don't feel shy about going into the kitchen." And he left. Selene took a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks. She grabbed her suitcase and laid it on the bed, opening it. There was a closet in the room were she chucked her few sets of clothes. She was still wearing the clothes she had waken up in: Black shirt, leather jacket, skinny jeans, and army styled boots.

A mischievous smiled crossed her face. Selene ripped her boots and socks off. The soft carpet squished between her feet and she laughed at the comfort. Selene collapsed on the bed, messing it up. She smiled a true smile for the first time in weeks.

Maybe living with Bruce Wayne wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Selene sat up from her lying down position. She slipped off the bed and went into her closet. It was a small walk-in closet with shelves and a wall were one would hang dresses and skirts. To the left was a floor to ceiling mirror, which allowed Selene to take a look at herself: She looked tired, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wrinkly.

"Alfred must have been shocked when he saw me," Selene muttered to herself, then continued to look around the closet. On the back was there was a door. "Does it lead to the hallway?..." She asked herself. Curiosity got the better of her and Selene opened the door. It was dark, no lights what so ever. Selene felt along the inside of the wall and found a light switch. She flipped it on and found that she was standing in the doorway of a bathroom. It was your normal bathroom: White tile, counter, sink, toilet, shower. Selene stepped inside and opened the cabinet that was under the sink. There was a stack of towels, wash clothes, hand towels, and a blow dryer. She opened the draw above the cabinet and found a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hair brush inside. There was even a roll of floss!

"They sure went through a lot of preparation," Selene said to herself. She looked at the shower longingly. It wouldn't be a crime to take a shower in her own bathroom? After all, she hadn't taken one in a few days (No thanks to those girls at the orphanage that were obsessed with taking all the hot water).

One by one, Selene took off her clothes. She laid them out on the floor, hoping that the steam from the shower would get ride of the wrinkles. She stepped into the pearly white shower and turned on the warm water. She gave a sigh of relief as the hot water washed over her. In the shower, there was a small rack that had shampoo, conditioner, soap, and even a razor and shaving cream. Selene raised her eyebrows. Why did that make her feel awkward? But still, she looked down at her legs: They were covered with black hair. Should she try shaving? Truth be told, Selene was scared of shaving. She'd seen girls at the orphanage with cuts on their legs and most of them were from shaving. Cutting herself with a razorblade did not sound like fun.

After what felt like ten minutes, Selene had washed herself and stepped out of the shower. She felt fresh and clean for the first time in days. She dried off and used the blow dryer to dry her hair. She brushed out her hair and slipped her clothes back on. Some of the wrinkles had disappeared, but not all of them.

Selene cleaned up anyway water with her towel and put away anything she used to their original places. She stepped out of the bathroom and found a laundry hamper in the closet. She threw her towel in it then went back into her room.

After kicking around in her room for awhile, Selene wandered out into the kitchen. It looked like your modern-day type of kitchen: Black tile, stainless-steel refrigerator and utensil. Selene opened the refrigerator and found a bowl of apples. She picked up one, washed it, and bit into it. It was crisp and juice, just like an apple was suppose to be. While she was eating her apple, Alfred came into the kitchen. Selene looked up at him while she was bitting off another piece of apple.

"Looks like you found the kitchen," Alfred said and Selene nodded.

"Um... Where's Mr. Wayne?" Selene asked.

"He's at a meeting," Alfred replied. Selene nodded again. Alfred came up to the kitchen counter and rested his arms. "I think it's good if I tell you a little about Master Wayne."

"I already know about him," Selene replied.

"Yes, but that's the public's view of him. It would be better if you knew about him from a man that's known him scene day one in his life," Alfred said.

Selene shrugged. "Okay then."

Alfred took a deep breath, like he was thinking about how to say the information. "Master Wayne gets up late in the morning and almost is never home at night. He goes to parties and thing, like one of his stature would... He does, after all, basically own the city... Are you getting my point?"

"I got it as soon as you said your first sentence," Selene answered. "He's like all those celebrities: Goes to parties, gets drunk, has hangovers, and is hardly ever home at night. I could have only suspected that of him."

Alfred chuckled. "Glad to know you understand." He straightened himself and started to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and I think he would like it if you called him Bruce." And with that, he left.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene let out a big sigh and looked around her room again. Nothing to do. There wasn't even a book on that bookshelf in her room, so that meant she couldn't read. She wandered out of her room and back to the living room. As soon as she did, the elevator doors opened.

And standing there was none other than Bruce Wayne.

Selene froze. He was back - finally - but she didn't know what to do, or say. He was dressed nicely, in a tuxedo, and his hair was brushed back. He stepped in and looked around the room, then spotted Selene. He smiled. "Looks like Alfred brought you here," He said, drenching every word in trying-not-to-sound-nervousness.

Selene nodded. Just then, Alfred came into the room. Thank you Alfred!

"Master Wayne," Alfred said, "How did your meeting go?"

Bruce shrugged. "Fine. I don't see why the needed me; we didn't even take the business offer."

"You are the owner of the business, they always need you for matters like theses," Alfred replied and Bruce chuckled. Selene felt like she had just turned invisible; they were acting like she wasn't even there!

"Can I get you anything?" Alfred asked Bruce.

Bruce shook his head. "I'm just going to take a nap," He started to walk off, but stopped. "Did you show Selene her room?" Alfred nodded then Bruce looked at Selene. "Did you like it?"

"Very much," Selene replied, still thawing from her little freezing-episode.

"Good," He said, smiling. And with that, he left. Selene took a deep breath.

"Why did that feel so awkward?" She asked herself.

"It's probably because you don't know him very well," Alfred replied and Selene jumped. She'd forgotten he was there. "And your basically living in a strangers house... You may feel uncomfortable for a while."

Selene bit her lip, thinking about this. She went back into her room and lay down on the bed. Alfred was right: she did feel uncomfortable around him. But, how long would it take for her to adjust?

"Let's hope it's fast."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Selene sighed. It had been three days since she had come to live with Bruce Wayne, and she was already get use to the day routine:

She would get up in the morning to find Bruce was gone. She'd make herself breakfast, while Alfred insisted that he make it for her. Then, she would be bored the rest of the day. Life without a memory of your past was difficult - you couldn't remember what you like to eat or do, if you played any kind of music instrument, if you liked to sing or sew. While Selene tried to occupied herself, Bruce would come up into the penthouse sometime. He never seemed drunk or ever looked or acted like he had a hangover. It was puzzling, but she tried to take no notice of it.

Selene was sitting in the living room flipping through TV channels, unaware that Bruce was watching her from the kitchen. Bruce watched her with great interest, wondering what was going on it that mind of hers.

Alfred was behind Bruce and glanced at him, then Selene, then back at him. "Mister Wayne, if I may ask, what are you doing?"

Bruce turned around to face Alfred. "What does she do all day Alfred?"

Alfred shrugged. "She seems bored most of the time. Trying to find things to do," He replied.

"How bored is bored?"

"She's asked me if there was anything she could help me with," Alfred replied. Bruce let out a breath.

"Selene needs an education... But I'm a little worried about sending her to school," Bruce admitted. "At the orphanage, they had said she was very smart. She could put that to work..."

And the light bulb came on.

"What if she took courses online?" He asked Alfred.

"Like, being home-schooled?"

"It would be better then sending her to a public or private school," Bruce replied. "She'd probably get pushed around because she can't... Can't remember anything." Alfred nodded, understanding his point.

The next day, Selene found a laptop on her bed. She looked at it curiously, wondering what it was doing there. She opened the lid and hit the power button. The main screened popped up. There was only one icon on the screen: A large blue E with a yellow arrow wrapped around it. The internet. Selene doubled click and another page popped up. In the left hand corner, the word 'Yahoo!' was there in big purple letters. Selene raised her eyebrow. How?...

Selene shrugged. It probably was from Bruce. She hit the email button and a sign in page popped up. She hit 'create an account' and a list of boxes and question came up. She filled it out and created an account and email.

Alfred came into the room. "I see you found your laptop," He said.

Selene nodded, a small smile on her face. "Did Bruce buy it for me?"

Alfred nodded. "He thought it would give you something to do... He also thought you could take online courses."

"He's scared to send me to school," Selene said bluntly and Alfred looked down. "Am I correct?"

Alfred nodded. "He thought you might push around because of your..." He trailed off. Selene bit her lip and cast her eyes downward. Memory lose. He was going to say memory lose. Alfred stood there for a moment, awkwardly, before saying: "Well if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." And he left.

Selene looked at the computer, fingers floating over the keys. She finally punched in 'online school courses for 16 year old's.' So many links popped up. Selene spent hours trying to find one she liked best. After finding one, signing up, and completing a few lessons, it was seven o'clock.

Selene heard Bruce's voice and she went out to see him.

"Hello Bruce," She said.

He smiled at her. "Hello. Did you find the laptop I gave you?"

She nodded. "Yes... Thank you very much." He gave her a small nod, as if to say 'You're welcome' and then he went down to his room.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene walked through the lobby. This was one place she hadn't been down to for days. Most of the time, she was too scared to be around other people. But now that she was down here, Selene noticed that no one even noticed she was here. But, the lady behind the desk did. She watched Selene, not taking her eyes off her. Selene pretending not to notice and went around doing normal things.

At the far end of the lobby, there was a grand piano. Selene approached it, gapping in awe. It was beautiful: The ivory white keys were soft to the touch, the black frame reflecting light from the room. Selene fingered the keys, dying to press down on them.

"You can play it if you want," a voice said behind her. Selene jumped back from the piano and turned around, facing the person the had spoken. It was the lady that usually stood behind the desk in the lobby. Her blondish brown hair was pinned up in a perfect bun and she wore a tight brown skirt and a tan jacket. Her brown high heels made her three inches taller, which also made her slightly taller then Selene.

"What?" Selene asked, shocked.

"I said, you can play it if you want," the lady repeated. "We usually have a piano player, but he called in sick today. If you know how to play anything that's pleasant to the ears, you are given permission to play." Selene raised her eyebrows, surprised the lady was even talking to her. "Do you know how to play?"

Selene searched her empty mind for any memory of playing a piano. Nothing came. Selene shook her head. "I don't know."

The lady sighed, obviously annoyed, and walked away. Selene watched as the lady left, then turned back to the piano. She took a deep breath and sat down on the piano bench. She looked at the keys, not knowing what to do. She placed her hands on them, thinking hard. Could she do it? Could she play the piano? Did she once play the piano?

Selene pressed down on a key. Low E.

Selene jumped back. How did she know that? How did she know that note? Selene hit it again. Her hand automatically moved to low B, G, and another B. It sounded like a tune. Selene took a deep breath and surrendered.

Pressing down on the petal, her hands started to play. Half way into the song, Selene was in love with it. It sound full of malice, anger, rivalry. It was wonderful. She'd only been playing for a few seconds when a crowd started to gather. At one point, the song changed. It sounded like a music box, sweet, soft. But, it later picked back up to the angry song. It ended on two, loud string of notes. The crowd that had gathered roared with applause when Selene finished.

"Marvelous!" A man shouted. "Simply marvelous! I never seen anyone play Prokofiev 'Dance of the Knights' with such passions, such anger."

"Is that what it's called?" Selene asked the man. " 'Dance of the Knights'? By...?"

"Prokofiev. Sergei Prokofiev. A Russian composer," The man replied. "Where'd you learn how to play that?"

Selene shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well, I must say, you have talent," the man said. "Do you practice at home?"

Selene shook her head. "I have no piano at home, not even a keyboard!"

"What!" The man asked, shocked. "Young lady, with someone of your talent you need a piano to practice on! Or lessons, at least." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a card. "Here, I teach piano at this music store. Ask your parents if you can come. If they say yes, come to the store and ask for Mr. Jackson. I'll know it's you."

Selene took the card and smiled. "Thank you."

The man smiled back. "No, thank you." And he turned, and left. Selene stayed at the piano, even after the crowed left. She fingered the keys, playing a few tunes. At one point, she replayed the part of that song that sounded like a music box.

It was too bad she didn't know what a mistake that was.

"_Selene!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Stop playing!"_

"_YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Selene screamed. "I play what I feel, and this is what I feel: Sadness, malice, anger. Hate toward the world, and hate toward you!"_

Selene grabbed her head and fell backwards off the piano bench and onto the ground. People gasp and some ran over the help her up, asking questions like: "Are you okay?" "Did you hurt anything?" "What happened?" Selene didn't answer any of the questions, just held her head. It was throbbing, like it did when she thought to hard. She felt like it was going to split open, like her brain was a bomb ready to explode. Everything blurred: The people, their faces, every detail in the room, all of it out of focus. Except for one thing:

A man.

A man staring at her.

He was at the door way, hand clasp together, just staring at her. Selene caught only a few of his features: Dark hair, blue eyes, glasses. And then he left, walked out of the lobby and onto the streets.

Suddenly, everything came back into focus. Selene heard all the questions the few people were asking her, rushing at her like a train. "I'm fine," She squeaked. "I just need to go to my room." Selene staggered toward the elevator doors, trying not to fall over again. She got into the elevator and hit 'penthouse.'

As the elevator speed toward the penthouse, that scene kept replaying in her mind: _"YOU CAN"T MAKE ME! I play what I feel, and this is what I feel: Hate, malice, anger. Hate toward the world, and a hate toward you!"_ She couldn't make sense of it, and yet, the image was of her screaming at some man.

As the elevator doors open, it hit her.

She felt sick to the stomach, like she had eaten some bad food. She ran through the house, pass Alfred, into her room, and to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and empty her stomach. It was real, all to real. She knew what it was, but she didn't want to admit it. But she had to:

It was a memory.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yes, a cliffhanger, I am that evil. Oh, I would highly suggest listening to 'Dance of the Knights' on the piano. I play it myself and it is a wonderful song.**

**Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Selene lay on the bathroom floor, holding her stomach, moaning, and exhausted from emptying her stomach. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. For weeks she had been searching her mind, lying in bed at night, thinking back and trying to remember something - anything! - and when she finally did, it made her sick.

The door to the bathroom opened and Alfred poked his head in. "Selene? Are you alright?"

Selene slowly moved her head so she could see him. "No," She replied bluntly.

Alfred opened the door more and stepped inside the bathroom. "What happened downstairs?"

Selene opened her mouth to reply, but the room went fuzzy and her head started to hurt again. Selene placed a hand on her head and groaned, shutting her eyes. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on Alfred, but he was still fuzzy. When he cleared up a little, she let out a sigh.

"I remembered something."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Bruce rode up in the elevator. It had taken him five minutes to get through the lobby. Apparently, Selene had played the piano today and was amazing. To Bruce, it sounded like Selene had found something from her past. Maybe he'd get her a piano to practice on, or get her lessons. It was a connection to her past, she might as well explore it a little hoping she might remember something about herself.

The elevator doors opened and Bruce stepped inside the penthouse and instantly stopped: On the couch, Selene was lying down with a glass of water holding her head and Alfred sat in a chair next to her.

"What happened?" Bruce asked. Both Selene and Alfred looked up at him at the same time. Selene sighed and took another sip of the water.

"I-" She began, but stopped and held her head, letting out a small moan.

Alfred took over. "She's remembered something Master Bruce."

"What!" Bruce walked swiftly over and crouched down next to Selene. "What did you remember?"

"Apparently, sir, it hurts her head when she tries to remember," Alfred said. "From what she told me, her head fells like her head is about to split open and her vision goes blurry."

"Has she told you what she remember?" Bruce asked.

"I'm right here," Selene said, slightly rudely. Bruce looked at her, and she sighed. "I was playing that piano down in the lobby when it happened. I was playing this song and it was... was... Full of hate, anger. Suddenly, it was like time slowed and this scene flashed in front of me. This man grabbed me and shouted stop playing. I yelled at him 'You can't make me. I play what I feel, and this is what I feel: Sadness, malice, anger. Hate toward the world, and hate toward you.'"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at Alfred, who shrugged helplessly.

"And then I saw the man in the lobby."

Bruce and Alfred both looked at her sharply and she continued: "Everything had gone fuzzy, but he was the only that was clear."

"What did he look like?" Bruce asked.

"Dark hair, blue eyes, glasses," Selene said. "That was all I could see, before he left."

Bruce ran a hand down his face. He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say," he admitted softly. Selene bit her lip and looked down. That's what they were all thinking. Selene sat up and placed her glass of water on the coffee table before swung her legs over the couch's edge. Bruce's hand shot out and went to Selene's shoulder. "Be careful."

"I'm okay," Selene said reassuringly. She stood up slowly, Bruce's hand still on her shoulder. "I think I just need to go to my room." Bruce nodded and let his hand slip from her shoulder. Selene slowly walked to her room, Bruce watching her until she disappeared from site.

"What am I going to do Alfred?" Bruce asked.

Alfred didn't answer. "I don't know."

"It seems like no ones known what to do for a long time."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Night had fallen over Gotham City. Some slept, others were wide awake. Some had pleasant dreams, while others woke up screaming from a nightmare.

Selene was one of those people who were going to wake up screaming from a nightmare.

She tossed and turned wildly in her bed, mutter things like 'And what makes you think that?' and 'And you did it anyway.' But it wasn't a nightmare.

It was a memory.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_Selene banged down angrily on the old keyboard. She frowned, concentrating on the song: 'Dance of the Knights' by Sergei Prokofiev, feeling the malice and anger intended for the song. As she played, he came into the room. She didn't even look up, just kept playing._

"_Selene?" He said. She didn't even flinch. "Selene? Come on, I know you know I'm here." She played even louder. He sighed and took of his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He put the glasses back on and crossed his arms. "You might not look at me, but you can't stop listening."_

"And what makes you think that?_" Selene thought mockingly._

"_I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't think he'd... I didn't think the drug would kill him. I thought his body would be able to get ride of it, like it was suppose to."_

_Selene stopped play and looked up at him. "You knew he had health problems, you knew he couldn't handle that stupid drug of yours. And you did it anyway."_

"_I was testing," He said, coming up and stopping right next to Selene. He towered over her, having to look down to look at her. It made Selene feel small, venerable. She hated it. Selene turned away and started playing again, angry and frustrated._

_He continued to look at her, his eyes burning on the back of her neck. "Selene?" No answer. "Selene?" Still no answer. "Selene!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and yanking her so she'd look him in the eye. "Stop playing!"_

"_YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Selene screamed, ripping away from his grasp. She stood abruptly and knocked over the piano bench."I play what I feel, and this is what I feel: Sadness, malice, anger. Hate toward the world, and hate toward you!" Tears of anger streamed down her face. "How could you? How could you kill my little brother?" _

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene bolted up in bed, screaming, sweat and tears streaming down her face. Her head was throbbing, she felt sick again. Selene grabbed her head, feeling like it was going to split open. Her bedroom door burst open and there was Bruce. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Selene was crying now, out of confusion and pain. She buried her face into Bruce's chest, sobbing freely. Bruce held her close, securely, trying to calm her. "Sh," He said softly, "It's alright, it's alright."

She clung to him, not wanting to speak, but at the same time she wanted to tell him what she saw. "I saw..." She began, "I saw something; more of the memory I saw today. I was playing a keyboard, I was angry. This man came in and tried to say he was sorry... Sorry about killing someone. He said it was a test. I told him 'You know he had health problems, you knew he couldn't handle that stupid drug of yours. And you did it anyway.'" Selene choked on a sob. Bruce continued to calm her.

"It's okay," Bruce said, "You don't have to finish."

"But I want to," Selene pulled away a little so she could look up at him. "The memory I had earlier today happened, replayed itself, but with more detail. I ripped away from his grip and yelled at him... Then I asked him how could have killed my little brother?"

Bruce didn't know what to say. He just drew her closer and let her sob. Even when he had succeeded in calming her and she had stopped crying, she didn't pull away. She clung to him, like she was to scared to let go. As the rays of dawn shot out from behind the skyscrapers of Gotham, Selene had fallen asleep again. Bruce gently laid her down and covered her with the blankets on her bed. He walked quietly toward to door, but turned around to steal one last glance of Selene's sleeping figure. Her hair was in her face and the skin around her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Bruce let took in a deep breath, before turning away and closing the door.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Looks like Bruce and Selene shared a father daughter moment. I wanted to put that in here because I thought it would help break the ice a little between them... And believe me, when you crying like there's no tomorrow, you don't care who hugs you, as long as someone hugs you.**

**Please review! More chapters coming soon!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long up-date... And sorry for grammar and spelling errors... Please review!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Chapter Eight**_

Selene rolled over in her bed with a moan. The curtains had been pulled across the wall/window, making the room dim. She sat up and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read ten fifteen. Selene raised her eyebrows, shocked the she had slept in so late. What happened last night?

Suddenly, last nights events came flooding back to her: The dream, crying, Bruce coming in and comforting her. It flashed before her eyes so fast Selene felt herself getting dizzy. She closed her eyes a took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get herself under control. She opened her eyes and pulled the covers off - well, more like peeled off. The sheets were all sticky.

"Oh yes," Selene muttered, "I had forgotten about the buckets of sweat that were involved with last night."

Selene went into her bathroom and peeled her sweaty pajamas off. She hopped into the shower, dried her hair, and brushed her teeth. She got dress into the pair of jeans she had woken up in that day at the warehouse, and a white tank top the orphanage had given her. Then she lazily walked out into the kitchen were Alfred was.

He smiled when she stumbled into the room. "Well look who finally decided to get out of bed," He said jokingly.

Selene smirked. "Haha," She replied and opened the fridge, scanning it from something to eat.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Bruce told me about last night."

Selene froze. She reached into the fridge and grabbed a apple. "He did?" Selene said.

Alfred nodded. Selene took a deep breath and bit into her apple. The rest of the day was drowned in silence. Selene kicked around in her room, watch some TV, but was over all bored. Bruce was gone at a meeting for Wayne Enterprises and Alfred wouldn't let her help with any of the chores. Finally, Selene gave up with trying to find something to occupy herself and flopped down onto her bed.

Selene sighed and looked over at her bedside table. She frown and pushed herself up. There was a small, rectangular piece of paper. She picked it up and read it:

_Music Notes Instrument Store_

_Sheet music, instruments, and lessons all here!_

Selene frowned harder, wondering where she'd gotten it. Then she remembered: The man had given it to her the day she'd play the grand piano down stairs! Who'd he say to ask for... Mr. Jackson? Selene read the address at the bottom of the small business card. The place was only a few blocks away. Maybe it was possible, just possible, that she could go down there and come back in one piece.

Selene pocketed the card and pulls on her army styled boots. She snuck out of the penthouse, leaving a note for Alfred in case he wondered where she was. Selene walked down the streets of Gotham City, taking in a deep breath. She hadn't been outside that fancy hotel until now. She had almost forgot what it felt like to outside: The sun beating down on her shoulders, the air coursing through her lungs, all the people around her. She loved it.

From follow road signs and building numbers, she found the Music Notes Store. She opened the door a took a minute to look around. There was all type of instruments along the walls, music books where on racks on the back wall. There was a stair case leading upstairs and Selene could hear someone playing a piano. Selene walked over to the front desk, where a girl sat, reading a book and smacking gum.

"Um, hello?" Selene said awkwardly, trying to get the girls attention. She looked up and seemed rather bored.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Jackson," Selene replied, trying not to show how scared she was. The girl nodded toward the staircase.

"He's up there. He just finished a lesson," the girl replied and Selene nodded her thanks. Selene made her way up the stairs. A boy and girl passed Selene, chatting and laughing, hardly noticing her. Selene flattened herself again the wall, letting the two pass. No one even muttered a 'Thank you.' Selene peeled herself away from the wall and continued up the stairs. Once at the top, she stopped to look around:

The room seemed like it should have been a storage room, but instead there were instruments leaned up against the wall and a piano. The walls of the small room were painted white, but had faded to a dirty yellow over the years. The carpet was a dark green and looked like it had just been vacuumed. Sitting at the piano, was a man. He seemed to be in his late twenty, early thirties. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and he was dressed rather casually. The man was leaning over some kind of folder, writing down notes and muttering to himself. After a few minutes, Selene cleared her throat.

The man looked up and smiled. "Hello. Are you here for a lesson?"

"Um, kinda," Selene replied. She set the business card onto the piano. The man looked at Selene, then picked up the card.

Suddenly, a smile broke out onto his face. "You're that girl that was playing Dance of the Knights!" He said, standing. Selene nodded. "Well, I'm glade you came down here. Oh, Jared Jackson," He said, extending his hand toward her.

Selene took the hand shake. "Selene Wayne."

"Wayne?" Mr. Jackson said after they broke their hand shake. "Like the Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises?"

Selene nodded. "I'm his adopted daughter."

"Oooh," Mr. Jackson said, looking as if the lightbulb just came on, "You're the girl without a past..."

Selene bit her lip and looked down, her former title stinging. She nodded and looked up. "Yup, that's me."

Mr. Jackson nodded, looking as if he was pondering something. "Anyway, sit down, sit down," He said, moving so Selene could slide onto the piano bench. Mr. Jackson stood on the right side of the piano, leaning up against it. "Now, if I remember correctly, you told me you had no piano at home, right?" Selene nodded. "Then how did you manage to learn such a complicated song?"

"I think it was a memory," Selene said, "Something from the life I can't remember."

Mr. Jackson nodded. "Well, let's see how much you remember." He started flipping through a stack of music books that sat on the piano. He opened one and placed it in front of her. "Play that."

Selene looked at the page. It had the C scale on it. Selene played it first with her right hand, then her left hand, then both. She looked back up at Mr. Jackson, who was nodded his head. "Good, very good," He muttered.

And for a whole hour, Mr. Jackson instructed Selene to play scales, some simple songs, and finger exercises. Selene's hands were stretched until she felt they went stiff. She stopped and rubbed her joints, feeling like she had arthritis.

Mr. Jackson took off his glasses and cleaned them with the end of his shirt before putting them back on. "Well, I must say, you've done a very good job," he said. "I would love to see what else you can do, but an hour has already passed, and that means" - he leaned down to pick up a rather large bag with music books and such peeking out of it - "my hours of teaching are over and you should get home to your father."

Selene sighed and pushed herself off the piano bench. The two walked down the staircase and back to the first floor of the music store. "Thank you for the lesson," Selene said as she stepped off the staircase, "But I probably won't be coming back for another."

Mr. Jackson frowned at this. "Well why not?"

Selene bit her lip and looked down, before meeting Mr. Jackson's eyes again and replying: "I'm just don't want to ask Bruce for more then he's already given me."

Mr. Jackson nodded. "And what would you say if I told you your lessons were free?"

"Oh no!" Selene exclaimed. "I couldn't let you do that!"

"But I can," Mr. Jackson said. "I already have many students that pay me, so having one that doesn't is fine. But if decide to take up these free lessons, you will have to come after my other students." Selene nodded. "Email me when you decide. You will find my email address on the back of the business card I gave you."

Selene nodded again, having a hard time hiding the smile that was creeping onto her lips. "Thank you again for the lesson."

Mr. Jackson nodded slightly. "It was my pleasure."

Selene briskly walked out of the music store, a grin on her face. She felt normal for the first time she had woken up that dreadful day. As she walked down the streets of Gotham, she noticed the sun had was beginning to set. Shadows walked down the streets, the air cooled, and more and more people were out, either coming home from work or going out. Selene pushed by the crowds, sometimes muttering "Excuse me" or "Sorry". After doing this a few more times, Selene looked up to see the building where Bruce's penthouse was very close. Just a few more minute...

Selene suddenly felt herself bump into another body. The body was strong, she knew that because she was sent falling to the ground. Selene landed on the hard sidewalk, making her rear end scream in pain. She ignored it and pulled herself back up, starting to apologize. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

And then she looked up at the man she had bumped into.

Selene's eyes went wide, her entire body froze, and it felt like her brain had shut down. It couldn't be, not him, not him! She had to be seeing things, she had to be. But no. There he was, as real as life, standing in front her of her.

It was the man she had seen in her memory.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Cliffhangers! One of my favorite things in the word! :) Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Selene was frozen in place, staring into the man's piercing blue eyes. They seemed like a snakes, hypnotic, trying to calm it's preys. Selene could just imagine that. Her being the mouse the snake was about to devour.

For what seemed like ten house, Selene stared at the man. He just stared back. Didn't move, nothing. Finally, Selene blinked and came crashing down to earth. "I-I'm sorry," Selene stammered. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright," the man replied. Oh great, he even sounded like a snake: creepy, soothing, superior. Selene brushed pass and calmly walked away. As she walked, she looked over at her shoulder. The man was gone. Selene broke into a run, as if a mad bear was chasing her. She bursted into the lobby and darted to the elevator. She hit the 'penthouse' button and as soon as the elevator doors closed, Selene collapsed onto the floor.

Selene's heart felt as if it was going to pound out of her chest. Sweat beads were running down her face, getting into her eyes. She wiped it away, only to find her hands were sweating as well. This couldn't be happening. What did this man have to do with the life she couldn't remember. It just wasn't possible!

The elevator doors open and Selene slowly stood and stumbled out. Bruce was in the living room and looked up when she entered. He frowned. "Selene, are you okay?"

Selene opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Finally, she shook her head. "Man... From memory... Saw him... On the street!" Selene said breathlessly. She was still in shock. She stumbled forward, trying to get to the kitchen for a glass of water, but almost fell. Bruce rushed over and steadied her.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

Selene took a deep breath, trying to focus. Her vision was getting blurry again. "The man from my memory. The one with the glasses. I bumped into him on the street."

"And what were you doing on the street!" Bruce asked, panic in his voice.

Selene reached into her pocket and help up the business card Mr. Jackson had given her. Bruce took it and read it while Selene continued to explain: "A man name Mr. Jackson saw me playing on the piano downstairs and offered me lessons. I stopped by today to show him I didn't forget about it. It was only a few blocks away, so I thought I could get there and back in one piece... Turns out I was wrong."

Bruce sighed and set the card on the edge of the couch. He lead Selene over to the couch, sat her down, then sat next to her. "You should have told Alfred where you were going."

"I left him a note."

"But you should have told him. I came back and couldn't find you or Alfred," Bruce replied. "You just need to tell people where you're going. A with this whole memory thing, you could have one in the middle of the street and people would start to make a crowd and then you'd probably get in the papers..."

"And then people would know what happened to 'The Girl Without a Past'," Selene finished his sentence and he nodded.

"Do you want people to know what happened to you?"

Selene shrugged. "I don't care."

Bruce let out a breath and looked down at his hands. Selene watched him, waiting for what he would say next. He looked up and opened his mouth, then closed it, then said, "Just please tell someone when your going somewhere..." He set a hand on her shoulder. "I thought you'd been taken away from me."

Selene bit her lip. Bruce really did care for her, he really wanted to take care of her... Even if he was always gone. She nodded. "I wouldn't do it again."

Bruce smiled. "Good."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Five days later, Selene was walking back to the Music Notes Store. She had remember to tell Bruce - who surprisingly had nothing to do today - where she was going. Bruce had actually insisted on paying for her piano lessons, even though Mr. Jackson had refused. Bruce had even come down with Selene on her second day of lessons, to watch Selene and persuade Mr. Jackson to let him pay. Finally, Mr. Jackson had surrendered and allowed Bruce to pay.

Then Bruce had wanted to buy Selene a piano. Selene herself had so 'No way', but Bruce bought one anyway. It was placed in her room, up against the wall. She played on it all day, practicing scales, songs, and other things.

Selene jogged up the stairs to the music room, where Mr. Jackson was waiting. He smiled as she walked in. "Selene," He said, "Let's get started." Selene sat down on the piano bench and started doing her usually exercises: Practicing scales, warming up her fingers, and various other things. She was working on a song called 'The Young Juliet' from 'Romeo and Juliet'. The song had a certain feeling; happy, carefree. Selene always smiled as she played it.

As she played, Mr. Jackson nodded his head. "Very good, Selene," He said. "Do you practice this at home?"

"Everyday," Selene replied, not taking her eyes off the piano keys.

"It shows," He replied with a smile. After the lesson, Selene walked downstairs and started for the front door. The same dead-eyed girl was sitting at the desk. There was a small TV, sound on slightly. It was on the news channel and the remains of a building was being filmed. A new reporter was speaking, saying: "Batman strikes again, this time down town." That's what stopped Selene. She turned to face the TV, listening to the new reporter. "Apparently, the Caped Crusader was chasing yet another enemy, and the result was the destruction of this building."

Selene shook her head. "All Batman seems to do is destroy things," Selene said to no one in particular.

The girl behind the desk looked up at Selene then back to the TV. "You can say that again. But ya know, I think he really is trying to help," the girl said.

Selene shrugged and then left. Batman. She really didn't know what to think of him. He seemed like a good and bad guy, like he could never decide what side he was on. As Selene walked down the streets, these thoughts of Batman seemed to drive her crazy. Who was he? _What_ was he? From reports, he was just a man with some fancy toys. He could be anyone! Selene shook her head. What a complicated guy. Whoever was in a relationship with him probably wasn't having the best time. But, what did she know? She'd never even seen him!

As she walked, Selene let her guard down. But she hardly noticed. To her, she was just walking home, going to play on her piano. But as she walked, she didn't notice the dark figure in the alley coming up.

Suddenly, Selene felt a hand grab her and yank her back. Selene's eyes went wide as she tried to scream, but a cloth was slapped over her mouth. Selene felt herself become sleepy... That's when she notice the cloth was wet. Chloroform.

"_Don't breathe!" _Selene screamed at herself. _"Don't breathe!"_ Selene held the little breathe of the little amount clean air she had taken in before the cloth had been slapped across her mouth, but her lungs were already burning. She struggled in the arms of her captor, trying to kick him, trying to do something to make him let her go. Selene's lungs were on fire, they needed air! Finally, she surrendered and sucked in the chloroform. Selene felt herself relax as her eyes rolled back into her head.

And before she knew it, she was plunged into darkness.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene woke up, gasping. Senses came flooding back to her: The overly warm air, the cement beneath her, the orange shadows that were cast around the room. As she took a deep breathe, she instantly started coughing. She looked around, panicked. There was fire, fire everywhere. Her head whipped from side to side. No way out. Trapped. Trapped like a rat.

Selene jumped to her feet. She was in some kind of room with wooden shelves. The shelves were covered with tools, saws, cement bags, hoses, wheelbarrows. It was like work shop.

No time for observing. Have to get out.

Selene looked around, panic beginning to rise. There was no way out! There was fire everywhere! All around her! The only way out was to jump threw and possible burn! Would she risk that? Would she risk being scarred for the rest of her life?

_What do you do?_

Selene froze. Did she just hear that?

_What do you do?_

A voice. Yes. It was a voice. It came from everywhere. Inside her head, in the room, from the flames. Selene looked for the source of the voice, but found none.

_What do you do?_

The fire inched closer. It consumed a wooden shelf, making it collapse. Selene jumped and her heart started pounding five times faster.

_What do you do?_

"I don't know!" Selene screamed at the voice.

_What do you do?_

Now Selene was just frustrated. Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know!" Selene screamed, the tears pouring down her cheeks. "I don't know!"

_What do you do?_

Selene sobbed and grabbed her hair. "Just shut up!"

_What do you do?_

Selene looked around frantically. What to do? What to do? What to do?

_What do you do?_

She gave up. There's was nothing to do. She was going to die. She might as well get it over with. But just as she decided to let the flame consume her, she hear something behind her. Something dropped. She turned and gasp. It was a man. A man clothed in black. He had a mask on that mad him look like some sort of man-bat. Selene frowned. Who was he? The man lunged for her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He threw his cape around her and pulled her close to him. Selene felt him look up and her the sound of something being released. The next thing she knew, she was up in the air. Selene clutched the man's waist, terrified of falling. Then, they were on the ground again, on the other side of the flames. Selene looked around for a moment. It looked like they were in a shop of sorts, but the flames only encircled the section she had been trapped in.

"Come on!" The man yelled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the flames. The man's voice was deep, to deep for the normal man. Selene ran blindly, letting the strange man drag her. Suddenly, they were outside. The sky was dark, the stars were twinkling. Selene frowned. It had only been three o'clock in the afternoon when she had left piano lessons. Who long had she been asleep? The man pulled her and suddenly she was in a car. Well, not exactly a car, more like a tank. The mysterious man was in the driver seat and put the car into motion.

Selene was breathing hard and still felt drowsy. Looks like the chloroform was still working. "Who are you?" Selene managed to squeak. The man didn't answer, just kept driving. "I said, who are you!" Selene repeated louder. Suddenly, her head felt as if an axe had just been driven through it. Selene grabbed her head, eyes squeezed shut, trying forget the pain. She knew what would happen next. A memory.

"_You're the one they call Batman, right?" He didn't answer. "A lot people think they don't need you anymore," Selene continued, "But I'm not one of them. I don't think anyone could help the people of Gotham like you can." He did nothing, not even say a word of thanks._

_Selene sighed. "Not that it really important the you knew that, I just wanted you to know some people of Gotham are still on your side." _

Selene let go of her head and straightened up, everything making sense. "You're Batman aren't you?" She asked, looking at him.

"Nice of you to notice," He said in his gravely voice.

Selene's mouth feel open in shock. She had no idea Batman was so rude. She tried to ignore it. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"Ya, like you know where I live," Selene snorted, "Let alone who I am."

"Selene Wayne, adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne." Now Selene was just annoyed. He was a little to good at this. "Just go to sleep, and you'll wake up at home." Selene gave him a suspicious look. Should she trust him? For all she know, she could wake up in some strangers room! But, for some strange reason, she felt like she could trust him. Slowly, Selene leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes.

And then she felt something on her arm. A needle.

"Hey," Selene started to say, but before she could finish, she was asleep.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Selene was saved by Batman! Well, shall we see what happens next? Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Selene shot up in bed, gasping. She whipped her head around, looking at her surroundings: Her room. She was in her room. Selene breathed a sigh of relief and sunk back into her pillows. She looked down at herself. She was lying down on her bed, under the covers, shoes off. Selene flicked off the covers and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was eight o'clock. She hauled herself out of bed and stumbled to her bathroom. She took off her clothes and that's when she noticed they weren't covered in soot. Strange. Selene shrugged and turned on the shower water before stepping inside.

As she washed herself, Selene went over what happened last night: She was walking home from piano lessons, was taken captive by someone, was going to be burned alive, Batman saved her, then she woke up in her room. Selene looked down at her arms and saw a tiny scar that hadn't been there before.

Selene gasped in shocked, remembering the needle. "He drugged me!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "The bat-loving retard drugged me!" Selene shut off the water and dried herself. She went into her closet and found more clothes than usually. She had forgotten Bruce had bought her new clothes. After flipping through them, Selene put on a pair of baggy jeans and a long, black shirt that said _Awkward_ in purple lettering. She combed her hair and came out into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table with a police officer. As soon as she entered, both of them looked up. The officer had redish brown hair with glasses. He had an older look, but not too old.

"Selene," Bruce said, standing up when she entered. He approached her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Selene, I want you to meet Lieutenant Gordon of the Gotham Police Forced. Lieutenant, this is my daughter, Selene."

Lieutenant Gordon nodded. "Nice to meet you," He said.

Selene only nodded, not wanting to say anything. Bruce lead her to the table and she sat down. "Selene," Bruce started, sitting down, "Last night, you didn't come on from piano lessons. After awhile, I began to panic. I called the police force to search for you."

Lieutenant Gordon took out a note pad and began to read off it. "At nine thirty, there were reports of a fire. Naturally, the police were sent. While looking around, one of my men spotted Batman leading a young girl out of the building. Afterwards, I received a phone call from your father saying you were home." He paused. "We want to know if that girl was you."

"It was me," Selene replied calmly.

Gordon nodded. "Alright then. What was going on in the building?"

"There was a fire and I was trapped inside."

The Lieutenant nodded yet again and noted this reply. "After the fire had been put out, we noticed it was burning in a circle. I'm guessing you were trapped inside the circle?"

Selene nodded.

"After Batman saved you, what do you remember?"

Selene glanced at Bruce, suddenly remembering she had remembered something about her pass, then back at Gordon. "I asked who he was, then remembered him. He told me he was taking me home and then to go to sleep. I closed my eyes, then felt him stick me with a needle, and then I woke up in my bed."

"And the needle is implying...?" Gordon made a rolling motion with his hand.

Selene crossed her arms across her chest. "It implies, that he drugged me. The freakin' bat drugged me!"

"There's no need to get angry," Gordon said rather calmly.

Selene bit her lip, noticing how she had sounded like such a brat. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Gordon said, looking down at his notes. "It's natural for you to be stressed out after this. You had a interesting night."

Selene raised her eyebrows and looked at Bruce. He returned her look then shifted his eyes toward Lieutenant Gordon, implying that she should listen up.

Gordon was scanning over his notes, missing the silent conversation between Bruce and Selene. He looked back up and gave a small smile. "I have all I need. Thank you for your time." Bruce saw him to the door (Well, elevator door) then looked back at Selene.

"That remark about Batman was rather rude," He said.

Selene uncrossed her arms. "He deserved it! He drugged me! _Drugged_ me!" Selene shouted.

"He was probably was trying to protect you," Bruce replied. "Like any superhero, he can't let you know where is lair is."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "Someone sounds like a superhero fan."

Bruce smirked. "I just know these things - just like everyone else."

Selene knew she was defeated. She stood from the table and was about to leave, then turned around. "Oh, and I forgot: While Batman was saving me, I remembered something."

Bruce's eyes gave him away. He was curious. "Really?"

Selene nodded. "I was on the porch of some ratty apartment building. I was talking with Batman. I said 'A lot of people don't think they need you anymore. But I'm not one of them. I don't think anyone could protect the people of Gotham like you can'... Then I told him it wasn't important that he knew that, but I wanted him to know some of the people of Gotham were still on his side."

Bruce nodded. They stayed there for a moment. Selene in the hallway and Bruce near the elevator. At the same time, they both turned away. Selene walked down to her room and heaved a sigh. This was so... Upsetting! She just wanted things to make sense and nothing did. Ever since she woke up in the warehouse, nothing had made sense. Everything was one big mess. Selene opened the door to her room and quietly closed the door behind her. Instantly, her eyes feel on the piano. She needed to practice.

Selene sat down at her piano and laid her fingers lightly on the ivory keys. She pressed down, then stopped. That note. She knew that note. She hit another. That too. She continued, hitting notes, remembering. Then, as she re-played, she caught herself mutter words along with the tune. "Don't let go of good times and let the bad times know you feel fine."

_Here it came, the lyric that made her feel better: "Don't let go of good times and let the bad ones know you feel fine." It was strange that it made her feel better, but she liked in anyway. The song reminded her of what it use to be like before her mom was taken away._

Selene slammed down on the piano keys, making a terrible noise. Selene cringed, head throbbing, sweat making trails down her face. Only a few minutes later, the door to her room flew open and there was Bruce.

"What happened?" He asked, voice full of panic. Selene looked up, still cringing from the head ache. He got the message. "Another memory?"

She nodded. "I was in a room - my room - and I was listening to music. This lyric played... It gave me strength to keep going..." Bruce nodded and they stayed like that for a moment. Just looking at each other. Bruce turned to leave, but Selene stopped him. "Wait." He turned back toward her. "There was something else... I was saying the song I was listening to reminded me of what it use to be like before my mom was taken away."

Bruce frowned curiously. "So you had a family..."

"But my mom had been taken away..." Selene felt crushed. Another piece to the great puzzle of her life. As the day wore on, Selene kept going over the memory. _Before her mom was taken away..._ What could that mean! Had her mom been abusive? A criminal? Sold illegal drugs? There was so many solutions but Selene didn't want to believe any of them. They all sounded so harsh, so mean. That couldn't be her mother... But then again, her mom could have done those things. Selene would never know.

Before she knew it, it was seven at night. Selene had stayed in her room all day, just thinking. She had opened a document on her laptop, jotting down all possibilities of each of her memories. What each one meant, what had happened, and what was going to happen. Selene sighed and shut her laptop. She slipped off her bed and wandered out to the kitchen. Bruce was there, dressed rather formerly. Probably going to some party. The news was one and the only light came from the living room.

Selene noted a book on the table. She walked over and picked it up. She looked up at Bruce, who hadn't noticed her yet, and asked: "What's this?"

Bruce, who had been fixing his tie, looked at her in surprise. He seemed to relax a little when he saw it was just her. "A book a friend left me. For some strange reason, she thought I'd like it. I finished it and since I'm seeing her tonight, I'd thought I'd give it back."

Selene held up the book, trying to read the title in the dim light. She glanced down at the authors name at the bottom. Right in the middle of trying to read the name, she stopped. The way she had to book, it was covering half of Bruce's face. She could only see his mouth. Selene frowned and put the book down, looking at his face straight on. Bruce took no notice of this and was still fixing his tie. She put the book back up and her eyes went wide.

"Oh gosh..." She muttered. Bruce heard her and looked her way.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Selene quickly put the book down on the table.

"I said, what are you doing?" Bruce restated. Selene eyes darted around the room. Needed an excuse, needed an excuse...

"Just trying to read the authors name," Selene said. At least it was half true. Bruce nodded, giving her a suspicious look.

"Well," Bruce approached her and plucked the book off of the table, "I'm off. Good night."

"Good night," Selene replied casually. Once Bruce left she took a deep breath. She had to be seeing things. This had to be her imagination. But they looked so similar! Selene took a deep breath, trying to clear her head, but it kept buzzing in her mind:

Bruce Wayne, her adopted father, had very possibly be Batman.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Sorry I took forever with up-dating! Been busy obsessing over 'The Avengers' hehehe... Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Selene opened the door to the book store and drank in the cool air. Only last night had Selene suspected Bruce of being Batman, and because of it she hadn't sleep a wink last night. She thought today would be a good day to get out of the penthouse and try to clear her head. Selene had picked a book store to go to, hoping to find a few books to fill the bookshelf in her room.

It was like any other book shop: Large, cool, full of books, quiet, and dusty. Selene floated over to the teen section and started to scan the shelves, muttering titles under her breath: Gone... A Crack in the Sky... Capt. Hook...

Selene picked out three books: The Thief Lord, Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, and Uglies. As she waited for the books to be scanned and bagged, she let her gaze wander over to the door. The front of the store was all glass, allowing people to see all the books on display. Selene watched as the traffic zoomed by. Selene was given her books and she walked out of the store. The traffic had come to a stop and Selene walked back to the penthouse. She watched the cars, looked at the people inside.

Suddenly, Selene stopped. She had spotted a red dirt bike. Or, that's what it looked like. The person riding looked oddly familiar. As Selene stared, the person looked right at her. Selene's eyes went wide, then she quickly turned and allowed herself become swallowed by the crowds of people. Selene ducked into an alleyway, still watching to dirt bike. She knew it was a long shot, but Selene had a reason to believe the person to be Bruce.

But, that was ridiculous! From what she knew, Bruce didn't own a dirt bike! Plus, he'd been home today... Well, actually, he was sleeping from being up all last night, but he was still home. Maybe he had awoken and remembered some appointment he was suppose to go to? No, he would have been in a suite and in his fancy car.

The traffic started moving again and Selene made a very quick, rash decision: To follow the bike and see if it was Bruce. Selene darted out of the alley way and followed the bike. After a few blocks of running to keep up, Selene noticed the person seemed to be going to a construction site on the edge of the city. Maybe he was a worker there.

Selene stopped to think. Maybe she should head back home. She was so far away; she'd be surprised if she could get back to the penthouse in one piece. Selene sighed and turned to go home. Maybe she should just ask Bruce. No. That was a bad idea. He'd probably think her crazy if she suddenly came up to him and asked: 'Are you Batman?'. Okay, scratch plan A. Or she could as Alfred? No. Scratch plan B. Or maybe she should just watch Bruce. From what Selene knew, when you suspected someone of something, they would always act different through the your eyes... Well, then again, that was on TV comedy's and everything always goes wrong on those.

After walking for what seemed like forever, the hotel with the penthouse finally came in sight. Selene gave a sigh or relief. Her feet were killing her! After crossing the street, Selene trudged toward the front door and opened it. As soon as she did, she spotted a red dirt bike going down to the parking garage under the building. The person looked up at her again and Selene gasped. There was no question about it: The person on the bike was Bruce.

Selene swung the door to the lobby open and ran to the elevator, nearly knocking over a few guest. She got in the elevator - eventually - and hit the penthouse button. As the elevator went up, Selene rocked back and fort, muttering 'Come on, come on, come on,' under her breath. When the door open, Selene bursted into the penthouse living room. Alfred was there, as usual.

"Is Bruce here?" Selene blurted out.

"I'm sorry, Miss Selene, you just missed him," Alfred replied.

Selene groaned and headed for her room, saying, "Tell me when he comes home," to Alfred. Selene slammed her door shut and threw the bag with her new books onto her bed. She kicked off her shoes and socks, then ran a hand through her black hair. This was frustrating, too frustrating. If Bruce was Batman, what was she going to do! She would have a hard time trying to deal with the fact that Bruce put his life on the line every night.

While Selene toyed with this idea, she heard Bruce's voice from the kitchen. Selene ran out, but stopped when she heard Alfred say: "Did you find anything?"

Selene flattened herself against the wall, listening.

"No." That was Bruce's voice. "Even with the computers, I still haven't been able to track him down." Bruce sighed and Selene guessed he was running a hand through his hair. "But, I was able to find out he's still in Gotham."

"Well, that's good news," Alfred said. Selene frowned. What the heck was he talking about? "Oh, I forgot, Selene wanted to tell me when you came home." Selene eyes went wide and she quickly, but quietly, scrambled to her feet and started back to her room. Selene threw herself on her bed, grabbed one of the books she bought, and opened it.

She heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in." She was surprised to see it was Bruce who opened the door, not Alfred.

He smiled. "Alfred told me you wanted to know when I came home."

Selene nodded.

Bruce raised her eyebrows. "And you wanted to know when I came home because...?" He made a rolling motion with his hands.

"No reason," Selene replied.

"Oh," Bruce nodded his head. He nodded toward to book. "What did you get?"

"Um," Selene closed to book to look at the title. "Uglies by Scott Westerfeld."

Bruce nodded. "Any good?"

"So far."

They were like that for a moment, awkward silence filling the room.

Finally, Bruce said, "Well, I have to go get ready for a meeting I have..." Selene nodded and he left. Selene let out a deep breath and turned over onto her back. She really hated it when Bruce and her had awkward silences. It made everything... Awkward.

That night, Bruce let for another one of his parties and Selene was bored out of her mind. She'd looked up a punch of music on YouTube, but now she had a headache from listening to so much of it. Why people of this day and generation liked music with tons of bass went right over Selene's head.

Selene wandered out to the living room. The news was on again and it seemed like Alfred was watching it while he was putting the kitchen back in order from dinner. On the screen was a car chase.

"What's going on?"

Alfred head shot up, as if Selene had scared him. "Sorry, miss, I didn't hear you."

"I said, what's going on?" Selene re-asked, "On the news?"

"Nothing much."

Selene raised a suspicious eyebrow. Still eyeing Alfred, she walked over a flopped down on the couch. A stream of police cars were chasing none other then Batman's car. Selene grabbed the remote and turned it up, listening to the reporters:

"Tonight, Batman's car was found speeding down the freeway. A few blocks back was a warehouse full of drugged citizens. The police can only guess that Batman was trying to give them a clue to where Gotham's latest villain is hidding."

The screen changed and there was footage of a warehouse. On the screen, was Lieutenant Gordon. "Hey," Selene said, smiling, "I met him."

Gordon was speaking. "All we now is that all of this is work of the Scarecrow" - He held up a small plastic thing that looked like a inhaler - "All these people are addicted to Scarecrow's drug."

Selene frowned. "Who's the Scarecrow?"

Alfred answered: "Some crazy loon that made a drug that makes you delusional when you inhale it."

Selene raised her eyebrows. The footage went back to the news reporter. "Once again, Batman has given us another clue to the Scarecrows whereabouts."

Selene leaned back onto the couch, still watching to TV. "I wonder who Batman is? I mean, who's willing the put there life on the line every single night?" She laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if Bruce was Batman?" Selene turned slightly, eyeing Alfred. Alfred did even look up at her. Shoot. If Bruce was Batman, Selene was sure Alfred would have known about it. Either Bruce wasn't Batman, or Alfred was really good a acting like he was clueless.

Selene sighed and stood angrily from the couch and went back to her room. She flopped onto her bed, lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She rolled over onto her side and slowly feel asleep.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**I know. This was a **_**really**_** boring chapter... The next one will be better, I promise! Please Review**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_Time seemed to slow, colors and sounds mixed together. Calden's cries echoed in her ears, Laurel's screams made her wince. All Selene could see was her mother; her mother being dragged away and that man, just standing there. Her mother's mouth was moving, trying to tell her something, but she couldn't here it._

_Suddenly, time, speed, sound came crashing back onto her. Selene ran to her mother and grabbed her out stretched hand._

"_Mom!" She shouted over all the commotion. "What's happening? What's going on?"_

"_Selene: What ever happens, keep your brother and sister safe," her mom said. "And don't trust him!" She pointed to the man that was standing in the shadows. Selene tried to make out his face, but couldn't. All she could see was his icy blue eyes._

_His icy eyes that were staring right into her soul..._

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene bolted up, gasping for air. She was sweating (What a surprise), hair sticking to her, clothes damp. Her hair was tangled and messy. Selene looked frantically around the room; her room. Selene took a deep breath, relaxing.

The morning sun was streaming through her windows. Selene glanced down at herself. Looked like she forgot to change her clothes last night. She took a deep breath through her nose and ran both hands through her hair.

Selene got up and took a shower and changed into some new clothes before coming out into the kitchen. Bruce was sitting at the table - Now _that_ was a surprise. He was eating something and looked up when Selene came in.

"Morning," He said.

"I remembered something," was the first thing out of Selene's mouth. Not what one would normally use to reply to a phrase like 'Morning', but let's face it, Selene's life was far from normal.

Bruce's eyebrows went up. "Really? What was it?"

Selene took a seat at the table while she explained: "I don't know really... I was in some kitchen and two police men were dragging away a women I kept calling Mom. Two kids - Laurel and Calden I'm guessing - were screaming and crying. Right before my Mom was pulled out of the door, she said 'Don't trust him' and pointed to a man in the shadows... All I saw was his eyes and I felt like he could see straight into my soul. Then I woke up."

"Well," Alfred said from the kitchen, obviously over hearing them, "That is a strange one, I must say."

"Ya," Selene replied, "And I don't even want to know what brought that one on!"

Alfred had come to take away Bruce's breakfast plate, when he said, "This is a good thing, Selene. If you keep remembering things, we might just be able to figure out who you use to be..." He glanced up at her. "How did you know the two kids in your memory were named Laurel and Calden?"

Selene just shrugged. "I don't know... I just felt like that were there names."

Bruce nodded, a look of concentration on his face. He stood from the table, saying, "I'll probably be gone all day today... I have a date with a friend."

Selene raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk. "Oohh, a date? By any chance, is this friend of yours a female?"

"No," Bruce replied, heading for his room, "It's just a friend." Selene gave him a curious look, then shrugged, accepting his answer. Selene ate breakfast then went down to her room. Not much to do today. No piano lessons today and Selene didn't exactly trust herself with leaving the house - last time she did that, she woke up in a burning building.

And then it hit her.

That memory she had a few days ago, about the song, she could look it up. Selene grabbed her laptop and sat cross legged on her bed. She went to YouTube and punched in 'Don't let go of good times and let the bad ones know you feel fine.' The first thing that came up was a music video. Selene clicked on it and listened. Apparently, the song the lyric had come from was called Advice by someone named Christina Grimmie. It was a pop song and Selene could understand why she'd liked it: It made you have hope, feel good.

As the video came to an end, Selene got off her bed and headed to the kitchen. Bruce and Alfred were there, talking. Selene stopped. They were talking about her.

"... This is the only way to find out who they are," Bruce said. "She said their names were Calden and Laurel. If I can find them, then maybe they can tell us and Selene what happened."

"Do you really expect children to remember what happened?" Alfred asked.

"How do we know they're children?" Bruce asked. Selene heard him walk away. She peeked out and saw Bruce headed for the elevator. "I'll give you a call if I find anything."

"And how do I leave without making Selene suspicious?" Alfred asked. Selene suppressed a giggle. They were _already_ making her suspicious.

Bruce shrugged. "Just tell her your going out. Or, make something up," And with that, he left.

Selene got to her feet and snuck back to her room. "Okay," She said, thinking aloud, "Here's the plan: When Alfred says his leaving I magically go down to the car, hide in the backseat, and stay there until I find out where the heck he's going... One problem: How to I get into the car?"

Selene sighed, annoyed. The plan had been brilliant... Wait. Wasn't there a spare key to the car? Selene did a fist bump, feeling the victory, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Selene froze, composed herself, and said, "Come in."

The door open and there was Alfred. "Miss Selene, I just wanted to tell you I have to go pick up a few things."

Selene nodded, but was smiling on the inside. Time to launch her plan.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**I know, really short and is on a cliffhanger... Sorry. I just felt like it was a good time to stop. Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Selene slipped on a pair of shoes and snuck out of her room. She tip toed to the elevator and to her surprise, Alfred had not yet left. She could hear him down in some other part of the house. Selene took a look around, trying to find the keys. By the elevator was a small table. Selene opened the small draw attached to it and found a bunch of keys inside. Selene carefully looked over them and found two that were exactly the same. She'd remembering seeing Alfred with the car keys and if her memory served her right, these we're the ones. Selene picked up the one that didn't have anything on it's key chain, closed the draw, then got into the elevator. As soon as the silver doors closed, she let out a relived sigh.

As the elevator went down, Selene re-thought her plan. She was really hoping this would work. And if it didn't, well... Her devious mind could find a way around it. The elevator doors opened and Selene darted out into the lobby. She jogged down to garage and to the car. She rarely came down her, but at least she had remembered where the car was parked. Selene was about to open the trunk but stopped. Not a good idea. She wouldn't be able to get out then she'd have to ask Alfred to help her out. Selene moved on and opened the door to the back seat. If she was lucky, Alfred wouldn't see her.

Selene curled up into the tightest ball imaginable behind the drivers seat. As she waited, she heard other people coming and going, heard people talking, arguing, etc. Suddenly, the driver side door open. It was Alfred. Selene curled tighter into a ball and didn't move a muscle. She waited, hardly breathing.

The car ride felt like forever. Selene was just imaging Alfred finding her and how mad he'd be. Selene was also worried about not being strapped in. She felt so awkward without a seat belt across her.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Selene eyes went wide. She heard Alfred get out of the car and lock it. Slowly, his foot steps faded. Selene let out a long sigh and relaxed her muscles. She struggled to get off the car floor but eventually she was sitting on the back seats. Selene caught sight of Alfred and ducked a little, hoping he hadn't seen her. Alfred was facing a red carrier, the kind that were on ships. That's when Selene noticed she was at the docks. What were Bruce and Alfred up to?

Selene focused on Alfred. He used a key from his key chain to unlock the carrier and stepped inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, Selene got out of the car and ran right up to the carrier. She felt the swell of victory when she saw the door hadn't been locked. She was that much closer to figuring out what Bruce and Alfred had been hiding from her.

Slowly, Selene opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. In the middle of the carrier, was a gapping hole. Light was coming from it, and voices. It was Bruce and Alfred's voices. Selene inched over to the hole and looked down it. It lead to some kind of room. Selene bit her lip. How on earth was she going to get down there!

Selene got down on her hands and knees and tried to peer inside without fall through the hole. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on what they were saying.

"... Are you sure this is them?" she heard Alfred ask.

She heard Bruce sigh. "I don't know. Only Selene would, she actually saw them." He paused and then Selene heard him chuckle. "It's funny, for all we know these kids might actually be Selene's siblings."

Selene's eyes popped open and she gasped in shock. She was so surprised she lost her balance. Selene fell forward toward the hole. She let out surprised gasp and quickly regained her balance.

"Did you hear that?"

Selene bit her lip. Crap. They knew she was here. She heard two sets of feet approaching where she was. Bruce and Alfred appeared.

"Who's up there?" Bruce called. Selene bit her lip harder, trying to stay perfectly still.

"Maybe it was just a rat sir?" Alfred suggested.

Bruce gave him a look that said 'Oh please', then looked back up. Selene could have swore he looked right at her. "It was probably nothing," He turned and walked away, saying, "I got to get back to work."

Alfred took one last glance up then followed Bruce. Selene quickly but silently got up and left the carrier. She got back into the car and curled back up behind the seat. This was killing her. If she didn't find out what Bruce was up to, she'd explode!

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene was playing the piano, thinking hard. It had been a few hours since she'd gotten back from the docks and she couldn't stop thinking about what Bruce was hiding. Selene had gotten into some trouble with Alfred. After he'd parked the car, Selene waited five minutes before going up to the penthouse. She'd lied to Alfred that she had gone for a walk down to that book store again, but didn't find any books. Selene had returned the spare keys to the car to their rightful place. Thank the Lord Alfred hadn't noticed they were gone.

Selene stopped playing and sighed. She got up and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was nine o'clock. Perfect. Selene grabbed a pair of shoes, slipped them on, grabbed and light jacket and left her room. Alfred was nowhere to be found, so Selene left him a note saying: _Went for a walk. Be back soon - Selene_. Selene just hoped he didn't come looking for her.

Selene left the penthouse and went wandering down the streets of Gotham. She was going back to the docks, hoping to find Batman. She would have called a taxi, but she didn't have any money. So, she walked. Selene noticed she was very fond of walking; it gave her time to think. People pushed by as Selene walked slowly yet quickly down the streets. She didn't know how far the docks were, so she'd asked a few people. To her surprise, they weren't that far away. Selene ran the last few blocks to the docks, feeling new hope. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to find out who Bruce really was.

Selene came to a suddenly stop when she came to the docks. Now to find that red carrier. Selene wandered around for a while until she found. Selene was surprised to find it open. She stepped inside but the hole for earlier that day was gone. Selene stumbled around in the dark, confused. Suddenly, the ground beneath her moved downward. Selene braced herself, trying to catch her balance. Slowly, she went downwards. A room came into view. It had cement floors and walls and there seemed to be nothing in it.

Except for Batman, who was looking a punch of computers.

Silently, Selene approached Batman from behind. "Bruce?" Selene asked.

Batman whipped around to face her. Selene stumbled back; she'd been to close when he'd turn and he had almost hit her in the face.

Even under the mask, Selene could see Batman frowning. "Who are you?" He said in his gravely voice.

"Bruce, drop the act," Selene said. "It's me."

"What?"

Selene groaned, reached up, and yanked off his mask.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Sorry for the cliffhanger... I can't help myself :) Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Selene's mouth feel open in shock. "You _are_ Batman!" She exclaimed.

"Selene!" Bruce shouted, surprised. He reached for his mask. "Give me that back..."

Selene jumped out of his reach and hid the mask behind her back. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I won't tell you unless you give me the mask back," Bruce argued, lunging at her. Selene jumped out of the way and held the mask in front of her.

"Lung at me again and the mask breaks," Selene said, holding the mask over her head.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Just give me the mask back," Bruce said, giving in. Selene smirked and handed him his mask.

"And tell the truth," Selene said, "Because I think we both know that I'm not going to believe that your in a Halloween costume."

Bruce gave a short, annoyed sigh and tucked his mask under his arms. "Well, as you can see" - He gestured toward the bat symbol on his suit - "I am Batman."

"I _knew _it!" Selene shouted and did a little victory dance. "Ya know, if more people compared Batman and Bruce Wayne's mouth, they'd be no possible way you'd be able to hide this!" Suddenly, Selene stopped, her eyes turned serious and she turned to Bruce. "Why couldn't you just tell me you were Batman?"

Bruce let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to put you in harms way," He said.

Selene let this flop around in her mind. "How would it put me in harms way?"

"It just would, okay?" Bruce said, obviously not having a very good answer. Suddenly, he frowned. "Hey, were you the noise me and Alfred heard today?" Selene gave him a sheepish smile, palms spread out helplessly. "So it was you! How on earth did you get here?"

"I stowed away in Alfred's car?" Selene offered, which earned her a angry look from Bruce. "What! Alfred wouldn't have let me come! I heard you two talking about making something up so I wouldn't become suspicious."

"Wait, you heard that conversation?"

"Duh."

Bruce rolled his eyes, yet again before Selene asked her next question: "What did you mean about these kids might actually be Selene's siblings?"

"Oh... That..." Bruce muttered. He moved over to a group of computers in the corner of the room and sat down. He punched something into the computer and two profile pages popped up. "These," He said, gesturing to the pictures. Selene stepped forward and scanned over the profiles. One had a picture of a five-year boy with blonde/brown hair and grey eyes and it said _Calden Fuse _above the picture. He was born in 2008 and died in 2012. The next had a picture of a young girl. She had jet black hair and dark brown eyes and it said _Laurel Fuse_ above the picture. She was eight years old and was born in 2002.

Selene nodded. "These are them," She said, tears pooling in her eyes. "These are the kids I saw in my memory."

Bruce nodded. He pointed at Calden's profile. "It said he died recently; didn't you have a memory about you asking someone how they could kill your little brother?"

Selene nodded, too scared to speak because she knew if she did, she'd cry. She read over the profile. "It says he had kidney failure," Selene said, sniffing and wiping a tear from her eye. "I wonder if that has to do with anything?"

Bruce shrugged then turned his attention to Laurel's profile. "It says she went missing a few days after her sister disappeared..." He muttered. Suddenly, he punched something into the computer and another profile showed up.

It was Selene's profile.

It had a picture of her smiling, looking happy. The information said she was born in 1993 and was seventeen years old. Selene frowned. "Seventeen? I'm seventeen?"

"Apparently," Bruce said, sounding just as shocked. He looked Selene up and down. "You don't look seventeen."

Selene turned to him, hands on her hips. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Bruce said quickly, "It's just... Well..." He looked up at Selene. "Let's face it Selene, you're kinda short for your age."

"Shut up," Selene said, annoyed, and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

Bruce chuckled and turned back to the computer. "It says your mother was taken away and you were put into the care of a distant uncle..." Bruce frowned and started to type more things into the computer. "That's strange..."

"What?" Selene asked. "What's strange?"

"They didn't say who took care of you," Bruce said, eyes glued to the computer screen. "Usually, it would have said..." Bruce leaned back in his chair. "They're hiding something."

Selene bit her lip and Bruce started to punch more stuff into the computer. Suddenly, a profile popped up. "Whoops!" Bruce exclaimed and instantly closed to profile.

"Hey!" Selene said, "Show that page again."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Selene demand and Bruce had no option but to obey. The screen popped back up and Selene eyes went wide. "That's him! That's they guy I saw in my memory!" Selene squinted her eyes, reading his name. "Jonathan Crane... Who on earth is that?"

There was a long silence before Bruce said, "I have no idea," and went back to typing.

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Why else would his profile be on your computer if you didn't know who he was?"

Bruce sighed. "Wow, you're good at this," He said and turned in his chair to face her. "Jonathan Crane was a psychiatrist and work at Arkham Asylum. Eventually, he went crazy and turned into the Scarecrow."

"I know who that is!" Selene exclaimed. "Alfred said, and I quote" - She cleared her throat - "He's a crazy loon that made a drug that makes you delusional when you inhale it."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, then turned back to his work. "I've been tracking the Scarecrow all over Gotham. He keeps experimenting, but with different drugs... So far, I haven't been able to find out what he plans to do."

Selene nodded. The two of them stayed down in the Bat Cave, looking for more clues to what happened to Selene and her siblings. Eventually, Selene's eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene rolled over, moaning. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom. Bruce must have taken her home. Selene sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was still in her clothes from last night, so she changed then went out to the kitchen. Alfred was there, but Bruce wasn't.

"Where's Bruce?" Selene asked.

Alfred looked up from what he was doing, then, seeing it was Selene, went back to his work, saying, "After you fell asleep, Bruce took you home then went back to the Bat Cave."

"Bat Cave?" Selene said. "So that's what you call it... It works."

Alfred smiled. "Would you like some breakfast Miss?"

"Yes, I would," Selene replied, "And stop calling me 'Miss'. You make me feel like I'm forty."

Alfred chuckled, then went to fetch her some breakfast. Selene sat at the table, thinking. She was staring at the candle in the middle of the table, just staring at it. Next to it was a lighter. Selene picked it up and lit the candle, watching the flame. Selene sat, concentrating on the little flame, flickering ever so slightly. For a moment, Selene let her eyes wander, then went back to focusing on the flame. Then she let her eyes wander again...

Wait.

It moved.

The flamed had moved with her gaze.

Selene frowned. She had to be imagining it. She watched the flame and slowly moved her eyes. It followed. Selene's eyes went wide with shock, but at the same time, the flame got bigger. Selene relaxed and the flame returned to normal size. Slowly, she stretched out her hand toward the flame. She closed her eyes and touched the flame.

Then instantly drew back.

Selene clenched her hand. There was a little pain, but not much. That had to be the most stupidest thing she had ever done. Selene was confused. She had controlled the flame, why couldn't she touch it.

Then it hit her.

"Maybe I don't have to," Selene muttered. She put both hands on the table, bracing herself. She stared at the flame, concentrating. She looked up and flame came off the wick and into mid air. Once again, Selene's eyes went wide and the flame expanded.

"Alfred?" Selene shouted. "Alfred!"

Alfred came running from the kitchen to her. "Yes?"

Selene turned to face him, flame still in front of her. "I have control over things."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yes, another cliffhanger... Please, don't hate me :) Review please!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Bruce was sitting in the Bat Cave when Selene and Alfred came.

"Bruce!" She yelled, jumping off the platform before it came to a stop.

"Selene?" Bruce stood, "What is it?"

Selene ran up to him, breathing hard. "I have control over fire," She said rather breathlessly. Bruce looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't believe? Then I'll prove it." Selene looked around the room and her eyes fell on the furnace. Flames were flicking inside it, keeping the Bat Cave warm. She walked over and opened it.

"Hey, shut that," Bruce commanded, jogging over to her, "You do _not_ want this place full of smoke."

"Just hold on a minute," Selene said. She locked her gaze on the flickering flames. She plucked one from the furnace with her gaze and brought it around so it was flickering between her and Bruce.

Bruce's eyes went wide. "Okay, Selene, I believe you. Now put that back! That last thing I want you doing is playing with fire."

Selene giggled, put the flame back into the furnace and shut the iron door. When Selene turned back to face Bruce, he was already deep in thought.

"This whole fire thing might have something to do with the fact you woke up in a burned down warehouse," Bruce half muttered.

"You think _I_ started that fire?" Selene questioned.

Bruce looked up at her with a 'Seriously?' look on his face. "You have control over fire. The warehouse was burned down."

"I see your point."

Bruce started pacing, thinking hard. "But how can you have control over fire?" He stopped. He went over to the computers and punched something in. As he read over it, Selene wandered over to him.

"What are you looking up?" Selene asked.

"I'm looking up telekinesis research," Bruce said. "It says here that there has been experiments of telekinesis and it has worked, but you must put the suspect into a hypnotic state" - Bruce frowned - "Most people under this hypnotic spell won't do things they wouldn't do if awake."

Selene frowned as well. "Well, that's strange. Because I think we all know I would never burn down a warehouse... Unless some villain was in there, plotting to take over to world. Then I'd have no problem burning him to a crisp."

Alfred raised his eyebrows at that last statement then slowly approached Bruce and Selene. "Maybe you were awake while doing it? Or there was someone bad in that warehouse."

"No, there wasn't. The police didn't find anything except Selene," Bruce said, still scanning the computer screen.

Selene shook her head, unable to make sense of it. "It just doesn't make sense. Why would I burn down a warehouse?"

Alfred shrugged. "Maybe you were put up to it. Like, someone was threatening you or your family."

"But it said my mom was taken away, my brother died, and my sister disappeared. I don't have a family!" Selene shouted, then said, "Well, you guys are my family, but you get my point, right?"

"Uh hu," Bruce said, still reading the computer screen. Selene scowled at him, but he didn't notice. The three of them stayed down there until nightfall. Alfred took Selene home and Bruce stayed at the Bat Cave, probably going to help Gotham later that night.

Selene couldn't sleep that night. She stayed up for hours, staring at the ceiling. It just didn't make sense, none of it did. Why would she have telekinesis? Was she some kind of weapon? Why was her mom taken away? How did her brother die? Where did the warehouse fit into all of this?

The questions buzzed around in her head until finally, Selene let her eyes slowly close.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

"_But why?" She asked. "Why do you want me to burn it down?"_

_He let out a long sigh, as if he was annoyed. "That warehouse has the cure to my... Medicine."_

"_You mean drug?"_

"_Something like that," He said, not wanting to answer Selene's question. "You're going to get rid of it. Just think of it as a test." He looked over at her and gave her a loving smile that sent chills down her spin. "I counting on you."_

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene shot up in bed, head aching. But she hardly notice. "That's it!" She yelled and jumped out of bed. Selene ran out to the kitchen and not to her surprise, Bruce wasn't there. But Alfred was, as always. "Where's Bruce?"

Alfred looked up at Selene. "I haven't seen him since last night, so I suspect he must still be at the Bat Cave."

"Then take me to him!" Selene demanded, grabbed the car keys and tossed them at Alfred. "I just solved a piece of the puzzle."

"You mean, you remembered something?" Alfred asked, walking calmly over to her.

"Story of my life," Selene muttered and called for the elevator. Selene had the hardest time keeping still in the elevator and as soon as the doors opened, she bolted out of there like a deer. She shot down the to car and pressured Alfred to drive faster, but the calm butler wouldn't drive over to speed limit. Finally, they were in the Bat Cave where Bruce was.

"I figured it out!" Selene shouted as she entered. Bruce whipped around, surprised by her loud entrance. Selene was so ecstatic that she didn't notice the bloody, makeshift bandage around Bruce's arm. "I had a memory: I was in a car with that same guy. He told me to destroy the warehouse because it held the cure to his drug."

Bruce raised and eyebrow, then peered around her to see Alfred. "She dragged you all the way down here?"

"Yes, but I think she would have gotten here faster if she would have run," Alfred said jokingly. Selene rolled her eyes and turned back to Bruce.

"Well, now we know why I burned down the warehouse," Selene said. This is when she noticed the bandage on his arm. She grabbed his arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"What?" Bruce looked down at his arm. "Oh, nothing..." Bruce tried to pull away, but Selene held a firm grip.

"What happen?" Selene asked in a more serious tone.

Bruce sighed. "I just got hit..."

"With?"

"... A bullet."

"WHAT!"

"It was nothing!" Bruce insisted, "Just grazed my arm. I'm fine."

"But you got hit!" Selene shouted. She turned to face Alfred. "Does this happen offtend?"

Alfred shrugged. "Almost ever night."

"How come I never saw them?"

"Bruce is very good at mending himself."

Selene turned back to face Bruce. "Are you sure you're okay?" Bruce nodded. Selene groaned. "Still, you should go see a doctor."

"Really," Bruce said, standing. "I'll be fine. I'm use to this."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**I know, I stopped it suddenly, but the more I have in mind would take up a least three or four pages... I hate reading long chapters and writing long chapters :) Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Selene's fingers flew across the piano keys. She'd just printed new sheet music: The theme from Swan Lake. She's played it three times already and it was beginning to sound better. Two days ago, Selene had discovered that the warehouse she had woken up in had held the cure to a certain drug. Bruce - being the amazing man he was - had discovered the cure was to the Scarecrow's fear drug. But, even with this piece of the puzzle finished, Selene still couldn't understand how she had telekinesis.

Selene leaned back on the piano bench. She got off the piano and walked toward her closed door. She eyed the door nob, it turned, and the door swung open. Bruce had encouraged her to practice her gift; it might come in handy one day. Selene walked out to the living room where Bruce was. He was at the elevator, looking as if he was going to leave. Selene locked her gaze on him and raised him a few inches off the ground.

"Whoa!" Bruce exclaimed then turned and saw Selene smirking at him. "Selene, put me down!" Selene dropped her gaze and let Bruce fall back to the ground. "Sometimes I regret telling you to practice your powers."

Selene giggled and moved over to the couch. "Where you going?"

"Out with a friend," Bruce said.

Selene looked him up and down. "Okay then..." She said. "When will you be back?"

"Late," Bruce replied, and with that he left.

Selene eyed him as he left. He was hiding something; she just knew it. And she was going to find out what he was hiding.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Bruce jumped into the Tumbler, Batman clothes on, ready to go. He put the Tumbler in gear and drove it out of the Bat Cave and to the far side of town. As he drove down, he watched his monitors to make sure no one was following him. There was a police car. Crap. Bruce took a sharp turn into an alleyway and come to a hard stop.

That's when he heard a bump and someone go, "Oof!"

Bruce looked around the Tumbler. "Who's there?" He asked in his gravel voice.

From the floorboard of the passenger seat Selene's face came into view. She gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey Bruce."

"Selene!" He shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"You're going after the Scarecrow and I want to come with you," Selene explained. "And drop the voice act, I now it's you."

Bruce rolled his eyes. Even _he_ knew he couldn't drop the voice act. "Does Alfred know you're here?"

"No! If I had told him I was sneaking down to the Bat Cave to go with you, he'd chain me to my bed until you came home!" Selene shouted.

Bruce began to back the Tumbler out of the alley. "I'm taking you home."

"Oh no you're not!" Selene shouted. Using her telekinesis, she picked up a dumpster and dropped it in front of the Tumbler. "I want to talk to the Scarecrow... This might be my only chance to find out who I really am."

"You can find out who you are when he's in jail," Bruce said.

"Just let me come!" Selene whined. "I can help you! I've got telekinesis for crying out loud! I could lift the bad guys into the air and throw them half way across the room." Selene gave him the doggy face. "Please?"

Bruce set his jaw. Sometimes, he really hated the fact he took Selene in... "Fine, you can come," Bruce said, giving in. Selene did a fist pump and shouted "Yes!". "But," Bruce continued, "If you get hurt, or if the Scarecrow kills you, remember that I had warned you."

"Yea, yea, yea," Selene said with a wave of her hand, "Whatever, let's just go now!"

Bruce put the Tumbler in gear and drove away. This was when he noticed Selene was dressed for the job: She had on a black pair of pants, her army styled boots, and a black, long sleeved shirt. But, no mask. "Hey," He said, getting Selene's attention, "Do you think you could cover your face? Like a mask?"

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Selene trailed off. "Shoot."

"Just make sure they don't get a clear view of your face," Bruce said.

Finally, the pulled into an alleyway by a large, white building. Selene frowned. "What is this place?"

"It's an asylum that the Scarecrow runs," Bruce said. "He says he's helping patients, but he's really experimenting on them."

Selene nodded. She followed Bruce to the back door which he picked with on of his fancy devices. They stayed in the shadows, sneaky pass security guards and cells. Selene looked into a few cells, only to regret it. All the patients were tied down to chairs or beds, muttering things in their sleep. One of them was screaming and crying. Selene winced. It was horrible sound to hear. They came to another door and Bruce opened it, revealing a stair case going downwards. They ran soundlessly down them... More like Bruce ran soundlessly down them. Selene sounded like a elephant. When they reached the bottom, Selene nearly empty the contents of her stomach. They were experimenting. A group of people in white coats.

And in the middle of that group was none other then Jonathan Crane.

Selene and Bruce were crouched in the shadows, watching. "That's _defiantly_ the guy in my memories," Selene whispered to him.

Bruce nodded. "You stay here; I'll deal with them." He got up to run away.

"Hey!" Selene grabbed his arms and yanked him back down. "I want to help!"

"I'll call you if I need you."

"Oh, yea, and you're just going to call out my name?" Selene asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bruce rolled his eyes, yet again. "Then what do you want me to call you?"

Selene thought for a moment, then a devious smile crossed her face. "Batgirl."

"Batgirl?" Selene nodded. "Well, it's better then your real name." And with that, he got up and left, leaving Selene staring with a shocked expression after him.

Selene leaned up against the dirty wall behind her, sitting cross-legged in the shadows, arms crossed over her chest. Bruce got all the fun. He would kick butt while Selene sat there, waiting for his called. As Selene waited, she heard a faint, "Help." Selene frowned and looked around.

"Help," she heard the voice rasped again. Selene slowly moved to a crawling position and snuck through the shadows to the voice. As she came closer, she saw a small cell. It was no bigger then a large dog crate. Selene saw a dirty, little hand reaching out through the bars. "Help." The voice came from the cell.

Selene stop when she was in front of the cell. Inside, a small girl was laying on her stomach, head down, hand reaching through the cell bars. Selene's shadow was cast over the girl and she looked up. Her black hair was stringy and unclean, falling across her face. Her big, brown eyes were staring up at her, pleading for help.

Selene's eyes went wide, her mouth fell open, and her breathing became heavy. "Laurel?"

Suddenly, Selene felt a hand grasp her arms with an iron grip and yanked up to her feet. Selene let out a gasp of shock. Her captor grabbed her other arm and made her look him in the eye. Selene sucked in a shocked breath.

Jonathan smiled at her. "Hello Selene," he said with a icy voice, sending chills down Selene's spin. Suddenly, Selene felt the cold fell of a needle go into her arm. Selene watched as the world went fuzzy and she relaxed. Jonathan let her drop onto the cold floor and she moaned. She watched as he walked away. Selene moved her head so she could see Laurel, who was staring at her, eyes wide with horror.

"I..." Selene whispered to her. "I just wish I could remember." Selene saw Laurel's mouth move but she heard nothing. Selene let her eyes slowly close, thinking she was falling into darkness.

But she was falling into her memory.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Hello again! Sorry I took forever to up-date... But I made up for it with a devious cliffhanger! Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Selene Fuse opened her eyes and a small smile spread across her face. She stretched out her limbs and let out a yawn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then swept them across her room: The morning sun was coming in through the small window, basking the room in light. It was a small room, with nothing more then a bed, dresser, and a keyboard as furniture. But, it had a window seat, and that's what Selene liked about it.

Selene hopped out of bed and walked to the door at the end of the room. She opened it to reveal a small kitchen. Usually, the kitchen was empty this time of morning, with no one sitting at the round table and dirty dishes in the sink from last night, waiting to be washed. But this morning, the kitchen was clean and Selene's family were crowded around the table.

"Happy birthday!" They shouted, making Selene jumped. That's when she noticed the small cupcake with a candle in it on the table.

A little boy with blonde/brown hair and grey eyes ran up to her. "Happy seventeenth birthday, Selene," He said happily.

"Thank you, Calden!" Selene picked him up and supported his weight on her hip. "Are you feeling better?" Calden nodded. "Great!" She planted a small kiss on his cheek then set him down. She eyed her mom. "Mom, you didn't have to do this."

"Oh, yes I did," her mother said. "It's your seventeenth, sweety. Plus, we didn't do anything for your sixteenth, so..."

Selene rolled her eyes and laughed. Her mother handed her the cupcake. There was a candle on it, the flame flickering. "Make a wish."

Selene thought for a moment, then blew up the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Selene's littler sister Laurel asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true," Selene said with a laughed. Then, her mother gave her the cupcake. A smile spread across Selene's face as she went and got a butter knife. She cut the cupcake into four, even pieces, then handed one to Calden, Laurel, and her mother.

"No, I don't want any," her mother said.

Selene chocked an eyebrow. "Take it, Mom," Selene persisted playfully. Her mother took the piece of cupcake and Selene to a bit of hers.

This is Selene's life. With no father to support then, Selene and her mother barely managed to get by. Both Laurel and Calden were homeschooled, Selene being there teacher since they're mother worked all day. They lived in a ratty, old apartment on the poor side of Gotham City. Another problem they had was Calden had kidney failure. He had to go to the doctor every week to have his blood filtered by machine. Selene didn't know how they had to money to pay for it, and she didn't feel like asking her mother.

After a small, quick breakfast, Selene's mother left for work, leaving Selene to take care of Laurel and Calden. The 'classroom' was the kitchen. The apartment they lived in only had three small rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a very, _very_ . Selene, Laurel, and Calden's room use to be one large room, but when their father was still around, he'd incertitude a wall to split it in half.

Selene started to help her brother and sister through their lessons, taking a half an hour for each one. Selene had dropped out of school when she was fifteen to help her mother. Selene had been very smart, one of the best students in her school. Her teachers said they were disappointed when she dropped her education. "She could have been something," her music teacher had muttered sadly on her last day of school.

As the day wore, Selene finished schooling her siblings and let them off to play then went into her room. The carpet was a dirty brown color and the walls a mucky green. It gave the room a depressed feeling and Selene had tried her best to spice it up a little, but failed miserably. On the wall opposite her bed, there was a keyboard. Selene sat down on the piano bench and started doing finger exercises. Selene loved music, she loved her piano. She'd learned to play at age five and hadn't stopped since. She composed her own music sometimes, but over all she learned songs.

Selene had been working on playing 'Dance of the Knights' by Sergei Prokofiev when her mother came home. She walked out to the kitchen to find Calden and Laurel already out there, giving their mother a big hug. Selene gave her a quick hug and then the two started to make dinner. Selene wasn't much of a cook - she never did fancy things - but she could simple every-day-dinners. Tonight they mad spaghetti, a common dinner in the Fuse home. After eating, Selene cleared the table and started to wash the dishes. They didn't have a dish washer, so Selene had to do everything by hand.

As Laurel, Calden, and her mother were sitting in the living room (Which was nothing more then a couch and bookshelf played near the back door), Selene heard a small knock on the door. She dried her hands and went to the front door. She was surprised to see two police officers standing in front of her.

"Is something wrong, officers?" Selene asked.

"Yes, sadly, there is," one said. "We're here looking for a Irene Fuse."

"My Mom?"

"Yes," the first one said. "We're sorry to say your mom has been caught selling illegal drugs and she'll have to be taken away."

"Wha-?"

"It's for your own safety," the second one said.

"How did you find this out?" Selene asked, still not believing them.

"Apparently, a relative of yours found out, and he so happens to be right here," the first one said, moving aside to reveal a man standing in the shadows. She couldn't see her face. It sent a bad vibes through her body.

"Mom?" Selene called, slowly backing up. "_Mom!_" Selene broke into a run and didn't notice the policemen walking in behind her. "Mom, what's going on?"

Her mother frowned, then she saw the police men. "Miss, you're under arrest," the first one said, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"Mom?" Calden asked, confused. The policeman came forward and gentle took her mothers hand, but Calden grabbed her hand. "No!" He screamed, tears pooling in his eyes.

Laurel reached for her mother, crying. "Why are you taking her?" She asked the officer. He didn't reply, didn't even look at her. Selene just stood there, in a haze.

Time seemed to slow, colors and sounds mixed together. Calden's cries echoed in her ears, Laurel's screams made her wince. All Selene could see was her mother; her mother being dragged away and that man, just standing there. Her mother's mouth was moving, trying to tell her something, but she couldn't here it.

Suddenly, time, speed, sound came crashing back onto her. Selene ran to her mother and grabbed her out stretched hand.

"Mom!" She shouted over all the commotion. "What's happening? What's going on?"

"Selene: What ever happens, keep your brother and sister safe," her mother said. "And don't trust him!" She pointed to the man that was standing in the shadows. Selene tried to make out his face, but couldn't. All she could see was his icy blue eyes.

His icy eyes that were staring right into her soul...

Before she knew it, the policemen had dragged her mother way, leaving Selene holding her crying siblings and that man, staring at them. She glared at him, her eyes full of hate.

"Who are you?" Selene asked menacingly. She saw the man smile and he stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a nice suit and held a brief case.

"Hello. I'm Jonathan Crane, your guardian."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Hello all! Just in case your confused, the next few chapters are going to be about what happened to Selene. I've been waiting for this for like... **_**Ever**_**! Anyway, please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**

**P.S. Sorry for mistakes... Didn't have time to correct anything :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm alive. If I was dead, I would have known (Trust me). I was moving and all, but now that that's done, back to fanfiction!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Selene stared at Jonathan and he stared right back. Selene was sitting on the couch, Laurel and Calden on either side of her. They were still crying, confused about why their mother had been taken away. Selene had an arm wrapped around each of them, trying to calm them. The two were now sniffling, faces buried in Selene's shirt.

She hadn't noticed they stopped. She was staring at Jonathan, here gray eyes full of fear. But, he stared back with a curious look on his face, almost as if he were studying her. Something was wrong with him. He was disturbed, strange. The look in his eyes made Selene feel uncomfortable. It was like he was trying to comprehend what she was doing…

Selene felt Laurel move under her arm. She looked down and saw Calden, asleep. Slowly, she picked him up, his dead weight heavy in her arms. She whispered to Laurel to follow her and she lead them off to their room. But before she left, Selene looked over her shoulder at Jonathan.

He was still staring at her.

Selene helped Laurel get ready for bed and changed Calden into his sleeping clothes. She tucked them in the bed they shared and gave them both a kiss on the foreheads. As she left, she stole one last look at them then switched off the light and closed the door.

When she turned to the kitchen, Jonathan was leaning over to table. He had a briefcase open and papers out. He was writing something down… More like scribbling something down.

Selene slapped her hand down on the table, but he didn't so much as jump. "Who the heck are you and what do you want?" Selene demanded.

Jonathan and froze mid-word. His blue eyes shifted to see Selene pale hand next to his paperwork. He looked up and Selene struggled to stay looking strong. Every time she looked into his eyes, she felt shivers go down her spin.

Jonathan sighed and put the paperwork back into the briefcase. "I'm here to help you," He said. He looked up into Selene's eyes once again and Selene took a shaky breath.

"How did you know my mom was selling illegal drugs?" Selene asked.

"Simple," Jonathan replied, closing and locking the briefcase. "I saw her on the streets. And in case you're wondering, I knew your mother. If you can believe it, I'm an uncle of yours."

"How?"

Jonathan shrugged. "We're far apart, but we are related." His cold eyes stared into Selene's, but something was there, some emotion… Compassion? "I want to help you and your siblings, Selene. Don't feel threatened by me." He picked up his briefcase and headed for the door. "I'll be leaving you tonight, but I'll come back and move in with you tomorrow." He turned to face her. "If that's alright with you."

Selene swallowed hard. "It's fine," she said. Jonathan gave her a loving smile, then opened the door and left.

After Jonathan left, Selene went to her room and collapsed on her bed. She clawed at her black hair, tears flowing down her face. How could this have happened? How could her mother been selling illegal drugs? How come when everything was perfect, the worst thing happened? These thoughts swirled through Selene's head all night.

It was to much for her. Selene grabbed a pillow and cried into it like a banshee.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

The next morning, Selene woke up with red eyes and felt like she's gone through Hell. She was still in the clothes she wore the night before. Laurel and Calden were still asleep, exhausted from the night before. Selene grabbed a change of clothes and went into the small bathroom. She turned on the water and just sat in the shower, letting the warm water run over her. Eventually, she got out and dressed herself.

The day was dreary. Calden kept bursting into tears and Selene could sometimes hear Laurel in the bathroom, crying softly. Selene let them have the day off of school, considering all that happened.

Selene spent her time clearing out her mom's room. If Jonathan (She was refusing to call him 'Uncle Jonathan', that was too weird) was going to stay here, he would have to stay in her mom's room, since they didn't have a guest room. Her mom's room had the same brown carpet and green walls, like all the rooms, and it looked dreary. There were no decorations besides drawings from Laurel and Calden and there was only one window that looked out into an alleyway.

At eight o'clock, Jonathan showed up. Selene directed him to his new room (Which was right by the front door) and let him get settled. Selene offered him dinner, but to her relief he had already eaten. The three Fuse children spent the rest of the evening in Selene's room. Selene played the piano for them, played games with them, and even taught Laurel and few things on the piano. Finally, the two younger children grew tired and Selene sent them off to bed.

After they were asleep, Selene emerged from her room and found Jonathan at the table again, pouring over paperwork. "What do you do for work?" Selene asked.

Jonathan looked up, but he didn't seem surprised by Selene's sudden appearance. "I work at Arkham Asylum as psychology."

Selene nodded. After standing there awkwardly for a few minutes, she went back into her room. Sitting on her dresser was a old laptop. Selene grabbed it and opened it, hitting the power button. Once it loaded, she went to the internet and Googled 'Jonathan Crane'. Selene was determined to fine out as much as she could about this man before her came in an ruined her life.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yes, short, I know, but at least it's something! Please review! Reviews always make my day ten times better **

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Selene's eyes opened slowly and she groaned. Another day… She flicked off her bed covers and stumbled out into the kitchen. Glancing at the kitchen clock, she saw it was seven thirty. On the table, there was a note. Selene picked it up. It was from Jonathan.

_Gone to work. Will be back at eight._

_J._

Selene sighed and threw the note away. At least he'd be gone most of the day, then she could explain things to Laurel and Calden.

Around eight o'clock, Laurel came stumbling out of her and Calden's bedroom, rubbing her eyes. Selene smiled at her and helped her get some cereal. As Laurel ate, Selene explained. "Jonathan's going to help us," Selene said, "He's going to take care of us."

"How can he take care of us if he's gone all day?" Laurel asked.

Selene bit her lower lip out of habit. She usually did that when she was thinking hard. "He will provide money and I will take care of you and Calden, okay?" – Laurel nodded – "Good."

Later that day, Selene took Calden to the nearest hospital. Since the Fuse family hardly had any money, Selene didn't have a driver's license. The only car they had was for emergencies only. As they walked, Selene would either carry Calden or hold his hand while he walked. Because of his kidney failure, he wasn't suppose tire himself out. Once they reached the hospital, Selene went to the front desk saying she was here for an appointment.

"And you are eighteen, right?" The nurse behind the counter asked. Selene nodded. She knew she'd lied, but Calden needed his blood filtered, and there was no way she'd ask Jonathan to take him to have it done.

A few minutes later, Selene and Calden were sitting in a room that smelled of rubber gloves with bright lights and an examination table. Calden had tubs and what not hooked up to him that were taking his blood and filtering it. Calden was staring at the filtering machine, like he always did.

"It's strange," He said, "Every two weeks, my blood goes from me, to that machine, and back again."

Selene frowned. Calden had never said anything like that before. What was with him? After his blood had been filtered, they left, Selene carrying Calden home. When they got back, it was five fifteen. Selene started to cock dinner. Tonight was meat loaf; something Selene had become sick of years ago. For a while, the only thing the Fuse family had was meat loaf or 'Mystery Loaf' as Selene called it. She never knew what was in the loaf, but she ate it anyway. But when her mom had found a job, they started eating normal again.

That night, at eight o'clock on the dot, Jonathan opened the door. Selene had saved him a plate of food, knowing he'd be hungry. Laurel was reading to Calden in their room. Selene could hear her soft voice reading _The Hobbit_, one of the Fuse children's favorite books.

As Selene cleaned the kitchen, she noticed Jonathan got up and went into his room and didn't come out again. Selene could hear him muttering things to himself, as if he were reading something. After Selene cleaned the kitchen and put her younger siblings to bed, she went to her old laptop. The laptop was ancient and ran very slowly, but it was Selene's only resource to know what was going on in the outside world. Since Selene was never out much, she never really knew what went on.

Selene opened the laptop and went to a page she'd saved. It was a page on Jonathan Crane. It said he was a psychology at Arkham and specialized in the fear department. The fact that he liked experimenting with people's fears sent shivers down Selene's spin. She didn't even want to know. It also said he'd never been married but seemed to be married to his job. Selene raised an eyebrow at that. After scanning page after page of useless information, Selene shut the laptop. She put the laptop back on her dresser and changed into her pajama's then went to bed.

Even though she felt tired, Selene couldn't fall asleep. She could feel that Jonathan was here, in this house, with her and her siblings. She felt like he would do something, hurt one of them, no matter how much he said he was trying to help them. As these thoughts danced around in her head, Selene tossed and turned. Finally, she lay on her left side, back to the door.

Big mistake.

Selene heard her bedroom door open. She froze. Light poured into the room and Selene saw Jonathan's shadow. She saw it move toward her and she felt her mattress bend with the new weight of another human. Selene shut her eyes, pretending she was asleep. She wanted to know what he was going to do.

The next thing Selene felt was a needle entering her arm. It took all of her strength not to sit up, scream, and slap Jonathan hard on the face. She felt him pull the needle out of her arm and she waited until he left, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he did, Selene shot up and examined her arm. There was a small bloom of blood where the needle had gone into her arm. Either he had given her some weird drug or he had taken her blood. But, that didn't make sense! Why would he want her blood? Or why would he give her a drug? She didn't know.

Slowly, Selene sank back into her bed, breathing hard. Jonathan really was a threat, to her and her siblings. All she had to do was wait until he decided to strike…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Once again, short, but I felt like it was a good place to stop. Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Selene's hands moved across the keyboard. She was playing 'Pan's Lullaby,' a rather creepy song but at the same time magical. Selene would sometimes catch Laurel humming it why she was in the shower. Selene finished playing the song and sighed. It had been a week since her mom had been taken away, since Jonathan showed up in her life and she was still getting use to him. He was creepy, secretive, and Selene kept feeling like he was going to hurt one of them. It surprised Selene when he was nice to Laurel and Calden. The two younger Fuse children had adapted to Jonathan quick and easy and trust him, but Selene didn't. She was waiting, waiting for him to make his move.

Selene stood up and walked over to her window seat. There was a radio sitting on it and Selene flipped it on. Selene spent most of her time sitting in her window seat, listening to music. She curled up on the window seat and picked up the notepad and pen that had been sitting by the radio. Selene would usually make song pages to whatever she was listening to. For example, if the radio started playing 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted, Selene would write the words _Glad You Came_ with stars all around it… Weird, she knew that, but it was a fun pass time.

When Selene had flipped on the radio, the song 'Hey Soul Sister' started playing. Selene smiled and started making a song page while muttering the words to herself. She continued doing this for a few minutes, but when the radio started playing songs she didn't know, she put in a CD. The CD was a mix a friend had given her. Selene hit play and skipped to track 6. The song was 'Advice' by Christina Grimmie, and little known artist. Selene stared out her window, singing the song to herself.

Here it came, the lyric that made her feel better: "Don't let go of good times and let the bad ones know you feel fine." It was strange that it made her feel better, but she liked in anyway. The song reminded her of what it use to be like before her mom was taken away… It also reminded her of when her father use to be here.

Selene shut her eyes. She hated to father. He'd walked out on the family when Selene was only twelve, leaving her with six year old Laurel and her pregnant mother. Selene had to take over, keeping the house in order and helping her mom through the rest of her pregnancy. Once Selene had gotten the hang of things, her mother gave birth to Calden, giving Selene yet another thing to take care of, but she didn't mind. He was her brother and she loved him.

The hours wore on and Selene put Calden and Laurel to bed. It was eight and Jonathan wasn't home. Selene shrugged. He'd be home soon.

But he wasn't. Time wore on and he didn't come home. To her surprise, Selene became worried. What if he'd left them? Sure, she didn't trust Jonathan, but he had a steady job that paid the bills and what not. Finally, at nine thirty, the front door opened. Selene looked up from the kitchen table to see Jonathan.

"Where were you?" Selene asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"A accident happened at the asylum," Jonathan explained, "I had to stay and help." Selene nodded, but Jonathan frowned. "Have you been up all this time waiting for me?"

Selene bit her lip and cased her eyes downward. "Yes…"

A small smile danced across Jonathan's lips. "You didn't have to do that."

Selene fiddled with her thumbs. "I was worried that you had walked out on us…"

Jonathan walked over to her and set a hand on her cheek, making Selene looked up into his icy blue eyes. "Don't be worried," he said, "I'm not going to leave."

Selene nodded, feeling very uncomfortable. She walked back to her room, but stopped to say, "Your dinners in the fridge," then closed her door. Once she did, she locked the door and shivered. That was just weird. He probably was trying to get him to trust him. Selene vowed to herself right then and there she'd never trust him.

Not as long as she lived.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

The next day, Selene put Laurel and Calden back into school. They had had a long enough break. Selene started a new segment in history with Calden about the Civil War and gave Laurel a page of her times tables. She left them to their work and went to clean up the kitchen from breakfast. Soon enough, the younger Fuse kids were done with their lessons and ready for more. Selene couldn't help but laugh at how they seemed excited to learn more. Maybe she should have put them back in school earlier.

Before Selene knew it, it was time to put them to bed. That morning, Selene had a note on the table from Jonathan telling her he would be late for night. Selene was still freaked out about what he'd done the night before, but she felt a strange sense of relief when she'd read the note.

Selene shut the door to Laurel and Calden's room, being as quiet as possible. Across the Laurel and Calden's room was Jonathan's room. Selene eyed the door. What did he have in there? Selene slowly approached the door until she was standing right in front of it. Selene took a deep breath, gripped the cold doorknob and opened the door.

What she found was not what she'd expected.

Along the walls were papers after papers and experimentations, strange graphs, and notes. Lying on the dresser were inhalers and bags of blood. Slowly, Selene walked over to them.

She gasped at what she saw.

On the bags were labels reading _Selene_,_ Laurel_, and finally _Calden_. So that moron had been taking her blood! And her siblings to! Selene felt herself start to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening! What did he want from them!

Selene was pull roughly from her thoughts when she saw Jonathan out the window, coming up the steps to the apartment. Selene quickly ran out of the room, shut the door, and went back to the kitchen. She wasn't going to say something until she was absolutely sure of what he was doing.

That night, Selene was absolutely sure.

She couldn't sleep, yet again. She was laying on her left side, one arm laying over her and the other under her pillow supporting her head. She heard the door open and opened her eyes to see Jonathan's shadow. Not again! He leaned over her and once again, Selene felt a needle go into her arm. Selene cracked her eyes open to see through her long, black eyelashes. He was injecting her with a strange, green liquid. It burned as it entered her arm. Selene clenched the hand under her pillow, trying not to cry out.

Once the needle was empty, Jonathan left. Selene rolled over onto her back, breathing hair, sweat beads trickling down her face. He was dangerous, he was going to hurt them, he would take away their lives.

But little did Selene know, he would soon take away _her_ life…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yup, short… Again… Whatever. Oh, quick little something… CHAPTER TWENTY! YAHOO! Never had a fanfic this long before! Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty one**_

The next day, Calden showed Selene something that she almost made her blow her top.

Selene was sitting in her room, on the window seat, listening to the radio when Calden walked into her room. He looked frightened, as if he had had a bad dream. Selene frowned. "Calden?" She asked, turning off the radio, "What's the matter."

He swallowed hard. "It's Jonathan…" He said quietly, so quietly Selene almost didn't hear it.

Selene quickly got off the window seat. "What'd he do?"

Calden held up something. Selene jogged over to him and kneeled down so she was his height. Calden was holding one of those plastic inhalers Selene had seen in Jonathan's room the night before.

"Have you been taking this?" Selene asked, still studying the inhaler.

Calden nodded. "It hurts when I take it and it scares me, but I can't stop," He said. "Jonathan told me not to tell you."

"That son of a bilge rat," Selene muttered to himself. She looked back to Calden. "Whatever you do, do not inhale this again, understand?" Calden nodded. "Good." Calden left and Selene pocketed the inhaler, already planning on how to beat the crap out of Jonathan.

The night, Selene was leaning up against the kitchen table when Jonathan came home. He smiled at her, but Selene only glared back.

"What have you been giving Calden?" She asked, trying hard not to burst with anger.

Jonathan frowned. "What?"

Selene took out the inhaler and Jonathan let out a breath, rubbing his temples. Selene couldn't help but allow a small smirk. He'd been caught. "What. Have. You. Been. Doing?"

Jonathan sighed and shrugged off his jacket and undid his tie. "Okay, I think it's time you knew the truth," He looked up at her and Selene's glare melted off her face. His eyes. They were full of craziness, anger, fear. She was right, something was wrong with him.

"That inhaler has a fear drug in it, a little bit of it makes you feel invincible, a larger dosage makes you see things that aren't there," Jonathan explained.

Suddenly, it all clicked. "You're the Scarecrow. You're the man that tried to make Gotham rip itself apart!" Selene accused.

Jonathan smirked, as if he was proud of his identity. "So, you finally put it together, Selene," He said. A shiver went down her spin when he said her name. There was something about the way he said it, almost as if he… Wanted her.

"Why?" Selene asked. "Why have you been using us?"

"After my first plan failed, I needed a new one," He said. "I did some research and stumbled across telekinesis theories. I started to think, if I could somehow give someone telekinesis and control them-" He looked up at Selene, eyes cold – "I could have them destroy Gotham. After giving it some thought, I decided to give it a shot. But, I needed test subjects, people who were so desperate for something, they'd let you do anything with them as long as they got what they desired at the end."

Selene's eyes went wide. "My mom…"

Jonathan smirked once again. "Yes, your mom. She was desperate for work, so I gave her a job selling my drug. Through her, a good amount of people rip their towns apart out of pure fear. I was going to use her as my test subject, but then I discovered she had children, _young_ children."

Selene swallowed hard. "You turned her in."

Jonathan nodded. "Exactly."

"But why me? Why were you using me?" Selene asked and Jonathan frowned. "You came into my room one night, took a sample of my blood. Then you came in again and shot me with some strange drug!"

Jonathan's eyes went wide and for a moment, his eyes changed from crazy to concerned. "You were awake during all that?" Selene nodded and Jonathan hung his head, rubbing his temples again.

"What was it?" Selene asked.

Jonathan looked back up, the concern leaving his eyes. "That drug is what will make you telekinesis. Studies say you can only use your telekinesis powers when under a hypnotic spell, triggered by a certain sound, but I'm trying to make it that you can use it when you're awake, any time you please."

Selene frowned and start to breath heavy. This was all so confusing. "Why did you take a blood sample? Why did you need our blood?"

Jonathan frown. "How did you…?" He shook his head, discarding the thought from his mind. "That was just a test, to see what blood type you were for how much of the drug you needed."

"But why did you have Laurel and Calden's blood?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you know by now, Selene?" Jonathan asked her accusingly. "I'm using them as well."

Selene's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that!" She shouted. "They're too young to be injected with drugs! And Calden… You know he has health problems!"

Jonathan shrugged. "Do I look like I care?"

Selene slapped him, right then and there, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "You could be _killing_ him!"

Jonathan didn't even seem to notice that she'd slapped him. "I need them, Selene," He almost growled.

Selene took a deep breath, feeling fear rise in her body. She pushed pass him, making her why to the phone. Before she could get there, she felt him grab her arm. Selene tried to yank away, but he gripped harder. "Call the police and I'll make sure I'm killing them."

Selene gasped and turned to face him. "You wouldn't." Jonathan smirked and Selene felt the tears form in her eyes. "What… What will make you stop?" Selene asked softly.

Suddenly, Jonathan pushed her up against the wall and Selene felt his lips crash down on hers. Selene planted her palms on his chest and tried to push away, but Jonathan wouldn't let her. He pressed his body against hers and kept her shoulders pressed against the wall. Selene squirmed under the kiss, trying to get away. She felt Jonathan force his tongue into her mouth and Selene saw her chance. She lightly bit down on his tongue and Jonathan pulled away slightly, but Selene gave him a hard shove back.

"_You perv_!" Selene screamed. Jonathan's hand was raised to his mouth, where a little blood was. Good. She'd bit his tongue hard enough to make it bleed a little.

"I have to admit, Selene," Jonathan said, "I find myself attracted to you. You're a beautiful young girl. I'm surprised you don't have boys throwing themselves at you."

Selene was still breathing hard, trying to get oxygen to her brain so she could think and because she couldn't breathe the entire time he was kissing her.

"I've never loved someone who loved me back," Jonathan admitted. "Love me and I wouldn't harm your siblings."

Selene bit her lip, trying to keep it from trembling. She fought back tears as she nodded her head. Jonathan smirked and approached her once again. "Now, where were we?" He said playfully. He ran his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers once again. Selene felt a tear trickle down her face as she closed her eyes and slowly snaked her hand up his back and to his neck. She felt Jonathan angle his head and rub her waist, making more tears stream down her face. But, Selene wasn't crying because of Jonathan – a crazy, pshyco path – was kissing her.

She was crying because she _liked_ the kiss.

Selene wasn't one for romance, but she always dreamed of being kiss. She never knew any boys, not one, so she didn't see herself having a boyfriend anytime soon.

As the kiss became more hungry, Selene tried to block her memory, already trying not to remember the strange tingling in her stomach, how every touch gave her an electric jolt…

How she was enjoying this.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Hehe, I am evil! Yup, Jonathan is crazy and is in love with Selene. Please review! Up-dates are coming soon!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

Selene's eyes snapped open. She was lying on her bed, facing her window, back to the door.

But, she wasn't alone.

Selene felt someone's arm draped around her waist and a body pressed up against her back. Selene turned her head, eyes wide with horror as she saw Jonathan lying next to her. Selene quickly looked down at herself. Her clothes were still on – thank the Lord. Selene looked around, panicked. She didn't even remember what happened last night, nor did she want to. She directed her eyes toward Jonathan. He was sleeping, his face looked peaceful and a small smile seemed to be on his face.

Slowly, Selene slipped out from under his arm, trying not to wake him. Once she was out from under him, Selene tipped toed out to the closed bedroom door and opened it. She slipped out and quietly closed it. Once she was outside the door, Selene darted out to the back porch. The porch was a rickety old thing with garbage cans lined up against the rail.

Selene ran into the railing, gripping it hard. She burst into tears as she gasped for air. She leaned over the rail, emptying her stomach. She wiped the bit of vomit left on the corner of her mouth when she was done, still crying, still gasping for air. This couldn't be happening. Her own uncle – her own sick, twisted uncle was in love with her. She'd never live this down, not as long as she lived.

It was then when Selene noticed that the sun was just starting to rise. Selene sat on the back porch and pulled her knees to her chin, watching the sun rise. As it rose, Selene rocked herself back and forth, trying to comfort herself. She needed to calm down, needed to think of Laurel and Calden. This was for their own safety. After a while, Selene heard noises from inside the house and decided she had better go inside. Selene stood, brushed off her paints, and walked into the house.

Jonathan was up, wandering around the kitchen. He smiled when he saw her. He approached her and Selene felt the dread rising in her body. He caressed her check, then pulled her close and pecked her on the forehead.

"Good morning," He said softly, smiling down at her. Selene hoped her eyes weren't still red from crying. Slowly, Jonathan leaned forward and gave her a soft kissed. Selene pulled away.

"This is too weird," Selene said, making Jonathan frown. "You're my uncle."

Jonathan's smile widened. "Actually, I'm not." Selene frowned. "That was just so I could get in here… And I'm glad I did." Jonathan was inches away from her face. He kissed her cheek, then her chin, then her neck. Selene squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to start crying again.

Selene felt as if she lived in a cage now, pretending to love Jonathan then tell Laurel and Calden everything was fine when it wasn't. Jonathan kept experimenting on her, mostly after he came home from work. He'd take her into his bedroom and inject her with strange drugs that burned as it entered her body. Then he'd make her try to move something with her mind, but nothing ever happened. Selene felt like giving up. There was no way she'd become telekinesis, it was impossible! But Jonathan pressed on.

Three nights later, Selene was standing in Jonathan's room, staring at an inhaler that was sitting on his dresser. Selene kept thinking _Move_, but nothing happened. Selene let out a frustrated sigh. "Jonathan," Selene said, turning to him, "It's not working."

Jonathan was sitting on his bed, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He looked up when she spoke to him. He set the paper down and stood. "You can't give up that easily, Selene," Jonathan said, walking toward her. "This will take time." He put his arms around her waist, smiling at her sweetly. Selene had to keep herself from throwing up. Jonathan leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Selene was use to these small kisses, but they were beginning to get on her nerves. Selene waited for Jonathan to pull away, but he didn't. He angled his head, pulling her body closer to his.

That was it.

Selene pushed him away, causing him to stumble backwards. "Enough," Selene said, anger rising in her voice. "I'm _sick_ of pretending!" Jonathan's eyes went from calm to crazy as soon as she said that, but she kept going. "This is wrong! I can't keep going like this, feeling like I'm trapped and lying to Laurel and Calden! _I do not love you!_"

Suddenly, Jonathan grabbed and inhaler and sprayed it's contents into her eyes. Selene covered her eyes, the drug stinging them. She felt her lungs burn with pain as she breathed in the drugged air. She started coughing, cracking open her eyes. The room was filled with some sort of thick, brown mist, making it hard to see. Selene waved her hand in front of her face, trying to keep the mist out of her eyes.

A pair of hands appeared in the mist and grabbed her by the shoulders. Selene felt herself being thrown roughly down onto Jonathan's bed, having all the air in her lungs taken away. She felt someone above her, but couldn't see the person. The mist cleared and Selene gasped at the site.

The Scarecrow was leaning over her. His mask was made out of a chicken feed bag and two eye holes and a frowning mouth were crudely cut into it.

"You remember what will happen if you don't," the Scarecrow growled. His mask was changing, making it look like strange beetles were crawling all over it. "Do you want them dead? Do you?" Selene didn't answer; she was frozen with fear. "_Do you!_" He screamed, shaking her roughly.

Selene took a deep breath, reach up and yank off the mask.

There was Jonathan's face, full of anger. Suddenly, all the anger disappeared. He seemed to fall backwards, collapsing onto the ground. Selene lay there, breathing hard, the air still burning as it entered her lungs, the drug still floated in the air. Slowly, Selene pushed herself up to a sitting position so she could see Jonathan. He was sitting on the ground, his facial expression saying 'What did I just do?' Selene slipped off the edge of the bed and sat down cross legged next to him. Selene lightly touched his arm and he looked up at her, his blue eyes full of tears.

"I didn't mean to," He half said half sobbed. "I was just so angry…" He hung his head, buried in his hands and started to cry.

Selene was frozen in place. She'd never seen a grown man cry before, never. Her own mother never cried… Well, she never cried in front of her. Selene scooted closer to Jonathan and started to wrap her arms around his neck. He clasped his arms around her waist, crying into her shoulder. Selene was petting his hair, trying to comfort him. Selene was doing this out of fear that he would kill her brother and sister, and out of compassion. She knew that when you were crying like there was no tomorrow, you needed to hug someone no matter who it was.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Selene replied softly, "It was my fault. I made you mad."

They sat like that, Jonathan crying, Selene's heart pounding from her near death experience. Slowly, Jonathan's sobs turned into heavy, shaky breathing. Selene felt her throat tighten. If something like that happened again, there was no way she'd be able to calm him down…

Her family was doomed.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yup, Jonathan sprayed her with his fear drug. What a loser. Enough said. Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Totally just realized I kept saying Selene was going to be telepathic instead of telekinesis… Well, she's going to have telekinesis! Went back and edited everything so it works **

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

Selene stared at the cup on the table, frowning in concentration. _Move_, she thought, _Move. Move please?_ "Do something!" Selene shouted, slapping the table with frustration.

"What are you doing?"

Selene's head snapped up and she saw Laurel staring at her like she was crazy. "Nothing," Selene replied slowly, reaching out and grabbing the cup. Laurel frowned at her suspiciously, but eventually turned around and walked down to her room. Selene let out a breath. It had been a week since Jonathan's outburst and she'd been working on her telekinesis more and more. Since Laurel and Calden didn't know, she had a hard time finding time to practice. Mostly, she would practice in her room, trying to move a pen or open her dresser drawer.

Selene put the cup into the sink and headed to her room. The door was open, letting the light from the kitchen splash into the room. Selene stepped inside but stopped. Calden was there, sitting on her window seat, gazing out the window and up at the sky.

"Calden?" Selene asked, frowning. What was he doing in here?

"It's strange," Calden said, "Have you ever wondered why the stars look different? But, it's not them that are changing, it's us. They stay in the same place, we move." Slowly, he moved his head so he could look at her. His face was deathly pale, purple creases under his eyes. "We change, Selene. They don't. But soon, will be one of them. And then will never change."

Calden's eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp, falling off the window seat, face first. "Calden?" Selene shouted, worry rising in her voice. She ran over to him and turned him over so he was face up. "Calden!" His eyes stared dead eyed up at the ceiling. Selene took his wrist and felt for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

"_No!_" Selene screamed bloody murder, tears pouring from her eyes. She gathered Calden's dead body in her arms, crying into his shoulder. "_Calden_!... _Calden_!..." Selene chocked out the screams between body-racking sobs. Selene only heard the blood rushing in her ears, not the front door opening or Jonathan calling out her name. Her vision was so blurry she didn't see the silhouette casted across the room.

Jonathan ran forward and took Selene lightly by the wrists, trying to make her let go of Calden. Selene screamed and fought him off, but he clamped his hands down on her wrists, pulling her away from him. Selene cried, kicking and screaming at Jonathan. Jonathan pulled her towards him and wrestled her into a hug. Selene banged on his chest with her fist, but her energy was draining. Her head fell against him and she buried her face in her shirt.

"Calden…" Selene sobbed, "Calden…"

"Sh," Jonathan whispered to her, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

But it wasn't okay, it wasn't okay he was here. Because he was here was why this was happened. Because he'd used her mother, taken her mother away from her, this had fallen onto her. Selene opened her eyes, taking one last look at Calden, hoping that he'd blink his eyes, hoping he'd get up and ask what was going on.

But he didn't.

Calden was gone.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene sat in Jonathan's room, taking in shaky breaths. Jonathan was pacing back and forth, glasses off, rubbing his eyes. Selene stared blankly ahead, her whole body shaking. Calden was gone. Calden was gone. That kept running through her mind. Calden was gone. Calden was gone. He'd died only three hours before. Laurel had come running into the room after Selene's outburst, and as soon as she saw Calden's body, she fell to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. Selene had been too dazed to comfort her, so Jonathan slowly set Selene down on her bed then leaned down to scoop up Laurel. He sat down next to Selene and wrapped an arm around her. Selene hardly noticed.

Eventually, Laurel cried herself to sleep and Jonathan put her in her room. Then he took Selene's hand and lead her to his room where she sat now, trying to still grasp the fact her baby brother was gone.

"I can't believe this happened," Selene heard Jonathan mutter. "I just can't believe it…"

"What did you do to him?" Selene choked out.

Jonathan stopped pacing then looked up at her. "What?"

"I said, what did you do to him?" Selene repeated, ripping her stare away from the wall and glared up at Jonathan. "What did you give him? That fear drug again?"

Jonathan frowned. "No…"

"Then what? Did you keep experimenting on him?" Selene asked, rising from the bed, her eyes full of anger.

Jonathan sighed. "I did… I kept experimenting on him, on both of them."

"Why?" Selene challenged. "I gave you what you wanted and you'd said that you would stop. Why'd you keep experimenting?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I needed more, in case one died."

"And one did," Selene said, her voice like a razor. "And that one was my brother" – Selene chocked on the last part – "My baby brother."

"Selene, I'm sorry…" Jonathan started, but Selene cut him off.

"Sorry won't bring my little brother back!" Selene shouted.

Jonathan held up his hands, as if to surrender. "There's no need to get angry," Jonathan said coolly.

"No need to get angry!" Selene shouted. "_You killed my brother_!"

"I didn't know that would happen! If the drug didn't work with his body, his body was suppose to flush it out," Jonathan explained before Selene could have another outburst. "I thought he would have been fine!"

"Are you forgetting he had _kidney failure_? Or were you to stupid in the first place to even consider the fact that his body _can't filter his blood_!" Selene screamed. She looked at him, disgusted. "I can't believe you," Selene said softly. She pushed passed him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene banged down angrily on her old keyboard. Jonathan had gone and taken Calden's body to who knows where that day. Her guess he was going to conduct experiments on it, the moron. She frowned, concentrating on the song: 'Dance of the Knights' by Sergei Prokofiev, feeling the malice and anger intended for the song. As she played, Jonathan opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't even look up, just kept playing.

"Selene?" He said. She didn't even flinch. "Selene? Come on, I know you know I'm here." She played even louder. Jonathan sighed and took of his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He put the glasses back on and crossed his arms. "You might not look at me, but you can't stop listening."

"_And what makes you think that?_" Selene thought mockingly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't think he'd... I didn't think the drug would kill him. I thought his body would be able to get rid of it, like it was suppose to."

Selene stopped play and looked up at him. "You knew he had health problems, you knew he couldn't handle that stupid drug of yours. And you did it anyway."

"I was testing," Jonathan said, coming up and stopping right next to Selene. He towered over her, having to look down to look at her. It made Selene feel small, venerable. She hated it. Selene turned away and started playing again, angry and frustrated.

He continued to look at her, his eyes burning on the back of her neck. "Selene?" No answer. "Selene?" Still no answer. "Selene!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and yanking her so she'd look him in the eye. "Stop playing!"

"_YOU CAN'T MAKE ME_!" Selene screamed, ripping away from his grasp, standing abruptly and knocking over the piano bench. "I play what I feel, and this is what I feel: Sadness, malice, anger. Hate toward the world, and hate toward you!" Tears of anger streamed down her face. "How could you? How could you kill my little brother?"

Jonathan looked shocked, as if he didn't know what to say. "Like I said before, I didn't know."

"And like I said before, I gave you love, like you wanted, but you kept experimenting on them!" Selene yelled. "You are _pathetic_! You've had a great life and I've had a terrible one!"

"You don't know what I've been through," Jonathan said, his voice like steel.

"And _you_ don't know what it's like to have your life taken away from you at the age of twelve!" Selene screamed, before she dropped back onto her bed and burst into tears. She lay there, on her back, arm draped over her forehead, crying. Slowly, Jonathan approached her and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Selene took in a shaky breath, trying to control herself. "I mean that my dad walked out on my family when I was twelve, leaving me, baby Laurel, and my pregnant mom to fend for ourselves," Selene said between sobs. "After my mom was taken away, Laurel and Calden were all that I had left… And now Calden's gone."

Jonathan looked down at his hands, then back at Selene. "Like I said before, I am sorry." Then, he got up and left Selene to cry herself to sleep.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Calden's dead and it was Jonathan's fault. Let's see what Selene does next shall we? Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

Selene stared at the pencil, concentrating. It had been a week since Calden's death and Selene had been practicing her telekinesis more and more. If she ever was going to get Jonathan out of her life, she needed this power. She needed it more than anything.

Laurel was still trying to get over Calden's death, and secretly, so was Selene. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep, thinking about how Calden had died in her very room. It scared Selene to think her brothers last moments had been in her room. Her room. For the first few nights, she felt like Calden was still there. She'd wake up and find him, sitting in her window seat, then he'd disappear. Finally, she'd go sleep out on the couch.

Selene bit her lip, concentrating on the pencil. _Move,_ She thought, _Come on, move!_ Selene slammed her fist down on the table, frustrated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked back up, and stared. _Move_.

The pencil moved.

Selene gasped and jumped back. It had moved, it really had moved! She tried again. This time, she picked it up in the air, but it quickly dropped back down onto the table. Selene smile and breathed a laugh. She heard the door open and she bolted to it. Jonathan was shutting the door when he saw her.

"Jonathan!" She shouted, "I did it!" Selene grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen – She thought she heard him chuckle as she dragged him behind her. "Watch," She said and concentrated on the pencil again. She picked it up, but once again, it dropped back down onto the table. Selene looked back at Jonathan, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Selene," He said, "I can't believe it!" A smile broke out onto his face. "You finally did it."

For the next three weeks, Selene kept practicing her 'power'. She'd stay in her room for hours, lifting things with her mind. After a week of doing, Selene noticed she'd always get incredible headaches after she practiced. She would be in the middle of lifting something, and her head would start to ache. At first, it didn't hurt that bad. But then it got worst, and worst, and worst…

Selene was staring at her notepad, trying to lift it. Slowly, it rose from its place on her dresser and a few feet into the air. Selene smiled. She was doing it, she was getting the hang of it.

Suddenly, it felt like an axe was being driven into her head. Selene cried out and grabbed her head, letting go of the notepad. She fell back onto her bed, eyes squeezed shut, sweat beads breaking out onto her forehead. She took in gasping breath, the pain warping through her head. Eventually, the pain passed, but Selene was worn out afterwards.

Selene was confused. What just happened? Was this an effect from her power? She had no idea. Whatever she did, she wouldn't tell Jonathan. If she did, he'd probably stop testing on her then there would be no way she could use her power to escape from him.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene leaned over the railing of the back porch. The rain was coming down in sheets and pinging off the metal roof of the porch. She sighed. Today, she'd passed the day away by practicing her power in her room. Her head was still throbbing.

Selene heard a scrapping noise and she whipped her head around. On the side of the building, was a man. He was clothed in black, a mask covering his face. Selene frowned.

"You're the one they call Batman, right?" He didn't answer. "A lot people think they don't need you anymore," Selene continued, "But I'm not one of them. I don't think anyone could help the people of Gotham like you can."

He didn't say anything. Selene sighed. "It's not important that you knew that, but I want you to know some people of Gotham are on your side." He did nothing, not even say a word of thanks. Inside the house, Selene heard Jonathan yelling for her: "Selene! Where are you?"

"Coming!" Selene yelled back, and turned back to Batman.

He was gone.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene was in Jonathan's room, picking up objects at will. This was usually. Jonathan's testing was having her pick up random objects, but lately he had her controlling elements. He had her lift water out of a glass, move a candle flame around the room, and bend light.

Selene lifted three inhalers and started to juggle them in midair. She could hear Jonathan chuckling with amusement. Selene was frowning as she did this, her head still throbbing from all the practice she ahd that day. She gently sent the inhaler down on the ground, then turned to Jonathan. He was smiling at her and was slowly clapping his hands.

"I must say Selene, you have improved," He said, approaching her. "Now, I think it's time for a bigger test." Selene frowned. What was the snake up to now? "Put on your shoes and jacket and meet me out by the car," He said as if he knew what she was thinking. He headed for the door, leaving Selene standing there, puzzled. She quickly recovered and went to her room. She grabbed her army styled boots and leather jacket, quickly putting them on. She ran to the front door, but stopped. Her gaze fell on Laurel's room door. She walked over and opened the door, peering inside. Laurel was asleep, her face expressionless. Selene quickly shut the door then ran outside.

Jonathan was sitting in his car, waiting for her. Selene slide inside and buckled herself. Jonathan started to car, put it into reverse and backed out onto the street. He put it into drive and speed away from the house. Selene looked into the review mirror, seeing the apartment getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

"I need you to burn down a warehouse," Jonathan said suddenly. Selene looked at him, a shocked expression on her face. But he was still looking out the front window, watching the road.

"What?" Selene asked.

"I need you to burn down a warehouse," Jonathan repeated.

"But why?" She asked. "Why do you want me to burn it down?"

He let out a long sigh, as if he was annoyed. "That warehouse has the cure to my... Medicine."

"You mean drug?"

"Something like that," He said, not wanting to answer Selene's question. "You're going to get rid of it. Just think of it as a test." He looked over at her and gave her a loving smile that sent chills down her spin. "I counting on you."

There was a long silence before Selene finally nodded, excepting the fact. If this was a way to make her powers stronger, she'd do it. Then she could get rid of Jonathan.

After a long drive, Jonathan stopped the car in front of a warehouse. They both stepped out of the car and Selene took a long good look at the warehouse. It loomed over her like a stack of unfinished homework, the bricks old and near the bottom, moss was growing. The wooden roof was rotting and sagging, look as if it was about to collapse. Selene followed Jonathan to the front, where he stopped. He pulled out a cigarette lighter, a flame flicker from it in the dark. Selene locked her gaze onto and just as she was about to start, Jonathan stopped her.

"Wait," He said suddenly. Selene dropped her gaze to look up into his icy blue eyes. "There is a great risk here…"

Selene gave him a suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

Jonathan let out of a breath, not looking at her. He looked back up and Selene could see concern in his eyes. It scared her. "Your mind might not be strong enough for this. If that happens, the brain will erase pass memories, resulting in memory loss."

"Memory loss!"

"Only back far enough to cure itself," Jonathan said quickly, "Then you can start making new ones."

Selene was trying to take this all in. Confusion covered her face. Could the giant headaches have been a sign that her mind wasn't strong enough? Was she going to lose her memory? If so, how far back would she forget? "How far back will I forget?" Selene asked cautiously.

Jonathan shrugged. "I have no idea."

Selene's eyes went back to the flickering flame. The only good thing about the memory loss would be forgetting all the time Jonathan had kissed her, said he loved her…

Selene locked her eyes on the flame, lifting it into the air. She made the flame fly up to the roof, where Selene let it drop. A fire instantly started. She looked back to Jonathan, who was staring at the roof which was now in flames. "You might want to step back," Selene said, just as the roof collapsed. At that, Jonathan slowly backed away and Selene continued her work.

Selene pulled the fire down to the metal door, making the fire bigger, hotter. She could see the metal slowly melting, until it fell off its hinges and backwards into the warehouse. Selene stepped inside, looking at the disaster. She took a deep breath, inhaling smoke. She kept telling herself it was better this way.

But was it really?

Selene stretched out her hands and waved them around in circles. The fire slowly became bigger, devouring all in its way. Selene slowly moved her hands around the large room, making the fire move and lick up the brick walls.

Suddenly, Selene knees buckled and she grabbed her head. Not again, not again! Selene started to panic. The pain wasn't just in her head; it was everywhere. Selene heard a cracking sound and looked up. The little bit of roof that was left, was about to collapse, right on top of her. Selene quickly crawled away, right as it fell to the ground. But, Selene wasn't far enough away from it. It caught her on the leg, the weight making her trip and fall onto her stomach. Selene twisted her leg, pulling it out from under the burning wood. She kept crawling, trying to get away.

Finally, she collapsed. Selene was staring up at the starry sky, tears forming in her eyes. This was it. Either she'd die or she'd lose her memory. Selene felt herself break out into a cold sweat and she was getting tunnel vision.

_This is it…_

And she closed her eye.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**How evil am I? Cliffhanger! Hey, what do guys thing of the pic I used for the story cover? Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Twenty Five**_

Selene's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright in bed. Her head whipped around, trying to find out where she was. She was in a hospital room. She heard a beeping noise and saw a heart monitor. It was going rather fast, considering she just woke up.

What happened? Selene racked her brain for an answer. Then, it all came crashing on her like a tidal wave: Her memory loss, Bruce Wayne, Batman, her powers, Scarecrow, Laurel. So she _had_ lost her memory; just like Jonathan predicted. But it went all the way back, erasing her memory completely.

Just then, the hospital door opened. A nurse walked in, looking down at a clipboard. She looked up and shock crossed her face, but she quickly replaced it with a friendly smile. "Well look who decided to wake up," She said cheerfully.

"How long was I out?"

The nurse was taken back. "Excuse me?"

"How long was I out?" Selene repeated.

The nurse gave a confused frown. "Two weeks."

Selene's mouth dropped open. "Two week?" She asked in disbelief. The nurse nodded. "Oh crap, I need to talk to Bruce!" Selene looked up at the nurse. "Can you get Bru-" Selene stopped short. "Can you get my Dad down here? You know, Bruce Wayne?"

The nurse nodded then quickly left to room before Selene could confuse her anymore.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene was fiddling with her thumbs when Bruce came bursting into the room.

"Finally!" Selene shouted with relief.

"Selene!" Bruce said, ignoring her first comment. "Thank God you're alright!" Selene was about to reply, but was cut short when Bruce gave her a big, lung-crushing, hug. Selene wrapped her arms around him and hugged back, realizing how much she had missed him. She looked over Bruce's shoulder to see Alfred standing in the doorway. Selene smiled at him, suddenly feeling deliriously happy.

Bruce let go, still smiling. "After the first week of you being in the coma, I though you wouldn't wake up."

"Well, I did," Selene said, "And while I was catching some z's, I found out a lot." Bruce frowned. "I remembered. I remembered everything."

Selene instantly started to explain and Alfred shut the hospital room door, not wanting anyone else to hear. Bruce sat at the foot of Selene's bed, hanging on every word. When Selene got to the part about Jonathan loving her, anger swept over Bruce's face. It surprised Selene – since she had never seen him angry – but she didn't stop to comment. When she reached the end, there was a long silence. Finally, Bruce let out a long sigh and stood.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got to go," Bruce said, heading for the door. "Come on, Alfred."

"What are you doing?" Selene asked right as Bruce opened the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk on his face.

"I'm getting you out of this hospital."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene took in a deep breath when the doors to the penthouse opened. Ah. It smelled like home. It'd been three days since she woke up and Selene was itching to find Crane and give him a piece of her mind. It had been hard busting Selene out of the hospital, but Brue finally persuaded the doctors to let her go. As soon as they had been alone, Bruce filled Selene in on everything that had happened: The Scarecrow was nowhere to be found, having disappeared from asylum, and none of his drug could be found either. Laurel had been taken away as well, but the cage she'd been in was search thoroughly. They'd found nothing.

Bruce set the keys to the car down and let out a long sigh. "I still can't get over the fact that he… Used you."

"Yea, in more than one way," Selene scoffed. She let out a sigh, looking around. "Is something different in here?"

Bruce frowned slightly. "No."

"Really?" Selene asked, still looking about the room. "It feels different."

"Probably because you remember what your real home feels like."

At that, Selene whipped around to face Bruce. "That place might have been my home, but I hate it. Bad memories fill that house. The ghost of a murdered boy is in that house. The shadow of a once happy family is in that house."

Bruce raised his eyebrows at this. "Wow Selene. You sound nothing like yourself."

Selene nodded, looking in a daze. "I think remember all that changed me…" She shook her head. "When are we going to find the Scarecrow?"

"_I'm_ going to look for him tonight."

"But I want to come too!" Selene persisted.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. "The last time you came with me you were put into a coma."

Selene crossed her arms, knowing she'd lost the fight. She wasn't going and that was that. But right then, something dawned on her. "Jonathan gave me something that put me in that coma. Do you know what it was?"

"The doctors said it was made to kill you," Bruce explained. "First it put you into a deep sleep then slowly tear you apart from the inside out. They were able to remove it before it did any real damage."

Selene nodded, taking it all in. She let out a short breath. She was going to find Jonathan.

And when she did, she was kicking his sorry butt.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Selene has awoken, and has a knew determination to find Scarecrow and her sister. Let's see what happens next, shall we? Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**

**P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes…**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Twenty Six**_

Selene bolted throw the alleyway, heart pounding, sweat pouring down her face, knees feeling as if they'd buckle at any moment. Why did she follow Bruce? Why hadn't she stayed home like he asked her? Selene knew the answer: Because she was a stubborn brat and one day it would get her killed.

And her stubbornness was going to kill her now.

Selene allowed herself a quick glance over her shoulder, to see if he'd caught her. She saw nothing but a shadow passing over the alley wall. Selene saw a fire escape not far from where she was. She pushed herself forward, not taking her eyes off the metal ladder. She reached out for it and grasped it, swinging herself up. She scrambled up it, trying to get to the roof. If she was lucky, she'd lose him for sure. Selene ran as silently as she could up the metal ladder, but her pounding feet wouldn't allow that. Selene pulled herself up onto the roof, grunting as she did. She stumbled, falling face first onto the roof. She quickly pulled herself back up, only to freeze in horror.

There was the Scarecrow, holding Laurel by her wrist over the edge of the building.

Even though she couldn't see his face, Selene knew he was smirking. "Why Selene, you're just in time," He said in a snake like voice.

"Let her go," Selene said with as much strength she could muster.

The Scarecrow chuckled. "I don't think so," He said. He loosened his grip on Laurel's wrists, making her almost fall. She let out a shriek, flapping her arm, trying to stay up. The Scarecrow tightened his grip, steading her. "I'll make you an offer: Come with me, and I leave your sister alone."

"Never," Selene said, clenching her fists.

"You're choice."

And he let go of Laurel.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene bolted up in bed, grabbing her chest. Her heart was pounding, making her chest ache. She took deep breaths, feeling beads of sweat dripping down her face. Selene took in a deep breath and let it out. Once again, it was just a dream about Scarecrow and Laurel. She kept having them. And she knew she wouldn't stop having them until she found Laurel.

She needed to find Laurel.

She had to find her little sister.

Selene pulled herself out of bed, heading for the bathroom. She switched on the shower, stepping inside. She scrubbed hard at her sweaty skin, as if she could scrub the memories away. But no matter how hard she scrubbed, she couldn't forget. Selene had tried to talk Bruce into letting her come with him to find Scarecrow, but he refused, saying it was too dangerous. This made Selene furious. The Scarecrow had ruined _her_ life and Bruce wasn't going to let her find him. Selene saw no sense in it.

Once Selene was done showering, she got dress and went out to the kitchen. Bruce was there, slumped on the couch looking half asleep. Selene walked over, waiting for him to notice her. As she did, she noticed another bruise on his arm. Selene stopped in front of him, waiting for him to look up. Bruce eyes kept fluttering open and close, like he was trying to stay awake, but he never looked up. Selene put her hands on her hips.

"Tough night?" She asked. Bruce snorted slightly and his head snapped up. He relaxed when he saw it was Selene.

"Ya," He replied, rubbing a hand over his face. Selene took a step forward and then flopped down next to him on the couch. They sat there in silence for a moment, before Bruce said: "Selene, I decided to let you help me."

Selene whipped her head to look at him. "What?"

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. "I decided you can come help me find Scarecrow. This whole Batman thing… Let's just say I'm not getting any younger."

Selene's mouth formed a smile of pure astonishment before she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Um, Selene?"

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Selene instantly drew back, remember how tired Bruce was. "I am sorry!" She shouted, her face full of concern. But it didn't stay like that for long. A smile broke out on her face again as she said excitedly, "Thanks Bruce!" Then she jumped up and went to the kitchen, leaving Bruce to fall asleep on the couch.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene sat on the couch, reading. She was only a few pages into the book and she wasn't getting much out of it. She hated boring books, she really did.

As Selene flipped the page of the book, Bruce walked into the room. "Come on, Selene," He said, giving her a nudge with his hand as he passed. "We gotta go."

Selene frowned and shut the book. "We gotta go where?" She asked standing and following him toward the elevator doors.

Bruce picked up a pair of keys while saying, "The Bat Lair."

Selene stopped in her tracks. "I'm going to regret this," She muttered, then said louder, "Why are we going to the Bat Lair?"

He hit the button to call the elevator, then looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk on his face. "We need to start your training, Batgirl."

A smile spread across Selene's lips and she jogged up to the elevator as it opened. Her and Bruce stepped inside and went down to the lobby. She followed Bruce down to the parking garage where he led her to his motorbike. He handed her a helmet and said, "Put that one." Selene stared at the helmet for a second, then shrugged and strapped it on.

Bruce got onto the motorbike and Selene got on behind him. He started the bike, making Selene jump. "You better hold on!" He shouted over the engine then hit the gas. Selene quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Bruce, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, as if it would soon burst out. Selene heard the change in noise when they entered the open street. Slowly, Selene opened her eyes.

They whizzed pass cars and weaved through the traffic. The building sped by, giving Selene only a second to look at them. The wind blew in her face, skipping across her cheeks, making them cold. Selene smiled and laughed, taking in the wonderful sight. She'd never done anything like this before!

She liked it.

Soon enough, they came to the docks where the Bat Lair was. Bruce and Selene dismounted the motorbike and went inside. Selene took a quick glance around the Bat Lair, trying to make sense of it. Whenever she had come here, she was in such a hurry to tell Bruce something that she'd never stop to look around. Over all, there was nothing in the lair besides the Tumbler.

"Where is everything?" Selene asked, still looking around.

"It's here," Bruce said, making his way to the far end of the room.

"Um…" Selene studied the walls and ceiling. "Where?"

Bruce smirked. "Here," he said, hitting a button and Selene jumped as Bruce's Batman costume came rising up out of the ground. She raised her eyebrows in shocked and whipped around to face Bruce. The group of computers he'd used to look up her and her family was back again and he was clicking through some pages of information.

"What are you looking at?" Selene asked, approaching him.

Bruce twisted around to see her, and said quickly, "Nothing," then clicked something and all the information disappear. He turned completely around to face her, shrugging off his jacket.

"Let's start your training

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yes, I finally up-dated! So sorry I didn't sooner… Let me just put it like this: I was evacuated from my house because of a wildfire, then I had writers block, then I went camping. But I'm up-dating because: 1) I haven't for three weeks and 2) I JUST SAW BATMAN! If any of you haven't seen it GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW! My fangirl side came out and I screamed at the end (: **

**Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Twenty Seven**_

Before Selene knew it, Bruce was on her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Selene let out a yell of pain, losing all feeling her arm. "And the point of this being?" Selene asked through clenched teeth.

She heard Bruce chuckle. "This is your training," He said, quickly letting go, only to kick her behind her knee. Selene buckled, grabbing her leg.

"Come on, Bruce!" Selene shouted, still on the ground, "You haven't even taught me anything!"

"I wasn't taught anything when I was trained," Bruce said, then threw a kick to her stomach. Selene quickly rolled out of way, making Bruce miss. But that didn't mean he didn't keep trying. "I had just hiked a mountain and hadn't any rest or food for days when I started my training," Bruce said, reaching down and grabbing Selene by her wrists. He yanked her up so she was face to face with him. "I believe that's what helped me the most," then he threw her back, making Selene stumble.

Bruce lunged at her again, but Selene quickly jumped out of the way. "You need to fight back," Bruce said, before coming at her again, grabbing her and throwing her back onto the ground. All the air left Selene's lungs with a _Whoosh _as she hit the ground. She let out a moan of pain. She opened her eyes to see Bruce standing above her. He smirked. "You think that hurt. Try being flipped over someone's _head_, then tossed onto the ground."

Selene saw Bruce bending his knee slightly, probably for another kick. Selene quickly rolled out of the way then jumped to her feet. She took a defense position, holding her hands half clenched into fists in front of her. Bruce came at her, throwing a punch that Selene quickly blocked then threw a punch that hit him square in the stomach.

Bruce let out an _oaf_ doubling over. Selene put her hands back up, preparing herself for his next move. Bruce looked up and chuckled then straightened. "Now you're getting the hang of it," He said, coming at her again. Selene ducked out of the way, and then threw a kick to his shin. Bruce let out a hiss of pain, but didn't stop.

Selene locked her eyes on him and the next thing Bruce knew was he was floating up to the ceiling. Selene pushed him up flat against the ceiling, almost as if was bound with chains. She saw him flexing his muscles, trying to break her hold on him. Finally, he gave up, relaxing his muscles.

"Okay, that's not fair," Bruce said.

Selene laughed. "Would you like me to drop you?" She asked, dropping her gaze for just a moment, letting Bruce fall several inches. She grabbed him and laughed at his facial expression: Total terror.

"I'd like you to set me down; _gently_ if you don't mind too much," Bruce said, obviously still frightened.

Selene giggled then slowly let him float down back to solid ground. Bruce regained his balance before chuckling.

"I think you might just make it."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene walked down the halls of Wayne Tower, gazing at everything in wonder. Bruce was a good five feet ahead of her, but she didn't notice. She was taking everything in. She'd heard of Wayne Tower and did her research on it when she lived in the orphanage. But Selene had never been _inside_ the building until now.

"Selene?" a voice called.

Selene snapped back to reality and saw Bruce was waiting for her. She quickly jogged up to him while he said, "Come on, we don't want to be late," then kept walking.

"Why are we here again?" Selene asked.

"So you can meet my good friend, Lucius Fox," Bruce replied.

A knowing smile crossed Selene's face. "Is he the one that provides you with all your bat gadgets?"

Bruce let out a breath, and then replied, saying, "Yes."

Selene's smile widened. "I knew it!" She said, laughing.

"We're here to get you some Bat gear," Bruce said, ignoring her comment.

Selene's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Well, this should be fun!" She said feeling excited. She'd always wonder where Bruce had got all his fancy bat toys, and now she was actually going to see with her very eyes were they came from. And she was going to get some as well.

The hallway ended with a set of glass doors. Bruce opened them, not bothering to knock. Selene followed him inside and took a glance around. Then she saw Lucius, sitting at his desk. He was an elderly black man, with some white hair and sunken in eyes. He had a pair of glasses sitting on his nose, reading some business papers. He looked up when Bruce came in a smiled, taking off his glasses.

"Mr. Wayne," He said, standing. "It's good to see you again." His gaze went to Selene. "And this must be Selene Wayne, correct?"

"Yes," Bruce said, "This is Selene."

Selene smiled. "Hi," She said.

Lucius smiled at her a nodded, then looked back at Bruce. "So I'm guessing you're here to make another odd request?" He asked. Bruce nodded and Lucius moved out from behind his desk and over to a book case. Selene didn't quite catch what he did, but the book shelf moved away and reveled something that looked like an elevator. The three of them stepped inside, and once they did, the elevator started to move downwards. Selene jumped a little when it did, not expecting that. She heard Bruce chuckled and she shot him a look. He just chuckled louder.

The elevator came to a smooth stop and the doors opened and the three people stepped out. Selene's mouth fell opened. "Wow," She said in amazement.

It was like a huge basement, but with strange items that Selene had never seen before. The room looked rather modern, with square lights on the ceiling and steel cases everywhere. It was like some well-organized garage.

While Selene was gapping at how big the room was, Lucius and Bruce were discussing certain matters nearby. When Lucius looked up and spotted Selene, mouth wide with eyebrows sky high, a smile crossed his face. Bruce turned around and laughed.

"Selene," He said, getting her attention, "Close your mouth; you'll catch flies."

Selene shut her mouth, making a clicking noise with her teeth. Lucius had moved to what looked like a large container made out of steel. It caught Selene's interest, so she made her way over.

"Bruce has been telling me you're his new sidekick," Lucius said while unlocking the container. "He called you… What was it…? Batgirl?"

Selene nodded while trying to hold down giggles. She looked over her shoulder at Bruce, raising an eyebrow. Bruce shrugged. Selene turned back to Lucius. He hit a button on the container and a compartment popped out, making Selene jump back.

"If you're going to be helping your Dad in the dark alleyways of Gotham, you're going to need some protection," He said gesturing to what was in the container. Selene took a cautious step forward, peering inside. Inside was what looked like a black suit of armor, but it looked like it was made for a man. "This is what Mr. Wayne uses when he's out there."

"So would I wear something like that?" 

"For your own safety," Lucius replied. "I don't have one made for you yet, but I will in a couple days." He shut the container, and then turned to face her. "I'm guessing Mr. Wayne has already taught you how to fight?" Selene nodded. "Any training with a grappler gun?"

"Not yet," Selene replied.

"Well, that's something you'll _defiantly _need to learn how to use," Lucius said, opening another container. "Mr. Wayne already has one, but I think it's better if you have your own." He pulled out a strange, heavy looking gun.

Selene raised her eyebrows as Lucius handed her the grappler gun. "How do you use it?"

"I think it will be better to test that in the Batcave," Lucius replied.

"We can stop by it on the way home if you like," Bruce said to Selene. "Just to test it out."

"Sounds like fun," Selene replied.

"Hold on, Selene," Lucius said, moving toward another group of containers, a mischievous smile on his face. "There's some more gadgets I think you and your Dad should see."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yes, I am alive! Sorry about not up-dating for a while. Was in a rut for some time there…**

**Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Twenty Eight**_

It was late at night, the stars twinkled in the sky, traffic flowed by, and Selene and Bruce were standing on the roof tops, both holding grappler guns. Surprisingly enough, there had been no call for Batman tonight; nothing. Which seemed odd, but Selene didn't mention that thought to Bruce. But Bruce thought Selene needed practice with the grappler gun, considering she hadn't used it before and it would be her main source of escape.

Where they were standing, fire escapes lined the alleyway and some had flagpoles hanging off them. Selene picked a flagpole, and then aimed the grappler gun at it, taking a deep breath. She pulled the trigger and watched as the grappler shot out and wrapped itself around the flagpole.

She heard Bruce clap behind her. "Good, for you fiftieth try," He said. Selene had been trying all night, but every time the grapple had missed whatever she was aiming at. Still using her trigger finger, she pulled a lever near the trigger that brought the grappler back to her.

"You just make it look so easy…" Selene said, inspecting the grappler gun.

"Well, it's harder than it looks," Bruce replied, coming up next to her. "Now, since you finally grappled something, I want you to try and make an escape." Selene frowned at him, showing she had no idea what he was talking about. "I want you to pretend you're being chase. Starting from over there" – he pointed to the other side of the roof top – "Run to here, grapple the flagpole and swing down into the alleyway."

Selene's eyes went wide. "You want me to do that?" Bruce nodded. "And I suck at using this thing?" She held up the grappler.

Bruce laughed. "Yes. Now do it," He said, suddenly turning seriously. Selene quickly walked to the other side of the rooftop and let out a breath. Bruce stepped out of her way, and she broke into a run. Selene bolted to the other side of the roof top, pulling out the grappler gun and aiming for the same flagpole. She aimed and pulled the trigger, watching as the grappler wrapped itself around the flagpole. Selene jumped off the roof top and she felt her stomach drop. Her hair was blown back as she glided downwards, gripping the handle of the grappler gun. Before Selene knew it, her feet slammed onto the alleyway floor and she gasped in shock as she stumbled forward, thrusting her arms forwards to break her fall.

As Selene let out a groan, she swore she heard Bruce chuckled.

Selene turned on her back, just as Bruce fired his grappler gun and gracefully glided down to the alleyway floor, landing silently.

Selene glared at him with envy. "I hate you," She said. Bruce just let out another laugh, coming over to help her up.

"You did a good job for your first time," He said. "Better than my first time, anyway."

Bruce extended a hand toward Selene and she grabbed it. Bruce pulled her up and Selene wiped dirt and who-knows-what off of her shirt front. "What do you mean 'Better than my first time'?" Selene asked, flipping the reverse switch on her grappler gun.

"I mean that the first time I jumped from a building, I didn't have a grappler gun."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene was standing down in Lucius Fox's basement of gadgets the next morning.

He had called and said her suit was in and Selene was too excited to wait before she could see it. She dragged Bruce down there, where Lucius was there waiting for them. He was pulling out her suit from one of the container now.

Lucius stood back to let Selene look inside at her Bat suit. It looked almost like Bruce's, but it was shaped for the body of a female. And cross the chest was the Bat symbol, which made Selene smiled.

"Awesome," Selene said, looking up at Lucius.

Lucius smiled. "Thank you."

Bruce came over, looking in at it. "So, this has the same protection as mine?"

"Yes, Bruce," Lucius said, as if he had told him this a million times. "No bullets or knives can penetrate this suit." He knocked on it with his knuckles, as if to reassure Bruce. "With this, she will be unbeatable."

"Yea," Bruce said, looking at Selene, "I think that's the last thing we need."

Selene playfully hit him on the arm, making Bruce chuckle. "Plus, my telekinesis will help," Selene mentioned.

Bruce's smile fell a little at the mention of her telekinesis. "About that, Selene," He said. "Me and Lucius did some research on Scarecrow's telekinesis experiment. Apparently, he also made a drug that will take away your telekinesis."

Selene frowned, wondering why he would do that. As she was about to ask why, she suddenly understood. "So that if I didn't do what he wanted me to, he'd take it away and try again on someone else," Selene said. Bruce nodded. "But, why? I mean, I knew about his experiment, I could just tell someone and stop him." 

"Well, after taking it out of you, he'd probably kill you," Bruce said rather bluntly, making Selene's eyes go wide again. "So, that's what he probably want to do. Kill you, then try on your little sister."

"What makes him think that Laurel will do what he wants?" Selene asked.

"He'll probably threaten her," Lucius said, making both Selene and Bruce look up at the older man. "He might want to kill you, or use you to threaten your sister into doing what he wants. Like, he says if Laurel doesn't use the telekinesis for whatever his plan is, he'll kill you."

Selene gulped, feeling fear rise up in her. "That's probably why he wants Laurel. He's probably experimenting on her," She muttered to herself. Selene looked up at Bruce and Lucius, determination in her eyes.

"We need to find my sister."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Yes! I am alive! Sorry for the short chapter and how cheesy it sounds :P Anywho, please review and more chapters are coming soon!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**

**P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes...**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Twenty Nine**_

Selene's eyes snapped opened as she felt someone shaking her awake. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Bruce leaning over her, shaking her roughly. "Selene," He was saying, "Wake up!"

Selene moaned. "Okay, okay…" She groaned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. The light to the room was flipped up, making Selene squint. She put her hand to her eyes, the light stinging them. "What is it Bruce?" She asked, squinting at him. Bruce nodded toward the window and Selene looked out it.

In the sky, was the bat symbol.

Selene frowned then looked back at Bruce. "A call for Batman, so?" She asked. "Now, let me go back to sleep." And with that, Selene grabbed the covers and lay back down, covering her head with the blankets.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off that easy," Selene heard Bruce said. She heard him approach her bed and flicked the cover off. "It's a call for Batman _and_ Batgirl." Selene's eyes popped open at this, suddenly feeling wide away. Bruce smirked at her. "Come on."

At this, Selene hopped out of bed, swaying slightly since she was still trying to wake up. She reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of boots and a coat and threw them on. She followed Bruce through the penthouse and down into the parking garage where Bruce had his motorcycle. Selene got on the back, strapping on the helmet and holding onto Bruce's waist before he took off.

As they weaved through the nighttime traffic of Gotham, Selene looked up at bat symbol in the sky. Bruce had told her that Officer James Gordon – the policeman that had questioned her the time Batman saved her from that fire - was the one who was 'in charge' of the bat symbol. Selene didn't really remember Gordon, but she guessed she'd be meeting him tonight.

They soon arrived at the docks, slipping into the Bat Cave. This was Selene's first time actually being Batgirl, so she was nervous; mostly about putting on the suit. But to her surprise, it was relatively easy to put on. The suit was roomy enough to be pulled on over her clothes and considering Selene was in her PJ's – which were nothing more than sleeping short and a tank top – she felt comfortable in it.

As Bruce pulled on his mask, Selene pulled her hair into a high ponytail, then reached for her own. It was a simple mask that was placed across her eyes, but the ends were raised to a tip like a pair of bat ears. After Selene secured the mask, she and Bruce got into the Tumbler.

"So, we're driving there," Selene stated as the Tumbler sped away from the Bat Cave.

"Only to a point," Bruce replied in his gravelly voice. Selene was about to ask what that meant, but decided not to. She'd rather figure it out as they went along then having to hear Bruce's Batman voice again. She had no idea why it got on her nerves, but it did.

Bruce stayed to the alleyways, not letting anyone see the Tumbler. When they were a block away from the police department, Bruce stopped the Tumbler in the shadows, the hopped out, with Selene right behind him. He pulled out his grappler gun and aimed high at anything it would grab. He released it, then when soaring upwards. Selene let out an 'Agh'. She hated using the grappler, but she knew it was the only way to keep up with him. She pulled out her own and followed Bruce's action. As it pulled her upward, Selene prepared herself for the worse.

Once she reached the top of the building, Bruce was waiting for her, arms crossed. "What took you so long?"

"Shut up," Selene replied, her arm sore from when the grappler yanked her upwards. Bruce chuckles, then darted across the rooftops toward the police department. Selene broke into a sprint, trying to keep up with him. Once they were on the roof to the left of the department, Selene could see Gordon looking up at the sky and every now and again, taking a quick look around.

"Once he turns his back, I'll use my grappler to swing us over there," Bruce whispered and Selene nodded. She was relieved she didn't have to use her grappler again – she was still sore from just practicing.

Bruce took out his grappler, getting ready. As soon as Gordon turned his back to their hiding spot, Bruce pulled Selene closed and aimed the grappler. He swung over and landed silently on the rooftop. He let go of Selene and put the grappler back onto his belt.

Gordon turned back around, jumping slightly at the sight of them. He eyed Selene, obviously wondering who she was. "Who's your friend?" Gordon asked.

"This is my assistant, Batgirl," Bruce replied in his gravelly voice. Selene gave Gordon a two fingered salute with a slight smirk, but received no form of a reply from Gordon. "What are we dealing with?"

"Drug-dealers," Gordon said. "They seem to be smuggling drugs to and from cities. There cover was a car shop and they would sell these cars to the clients, the drugs hidden in the tire rims." Selene couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at this. Drugs hidden in the tire rims? Nice cover.

"We've been trying to catch this one for years now," Gordon said, taking the file that was tucked under his arm and holding it out so Bruce could see it. The picture was of a skinny man with platinum blonde hair that stuck out like a sore thumb. "He calls himself Satan's Son, but most call him just Son."

Bruce studied the photo before looking back up at Gordon and asking, "Where's there shop?"

"On Third Street," Gordon replied, just as the door to the roof opened. As Gordon turned to see who it was, Bruce grabbed Selene – slapping a hand over her mouth so she would scream with shock – and left the scene, taking them back to the Tumbler.

Once they were there, Bruce looked around the area, muttering things under his breath. Finally, he stopped to face Selene. "Third Street is down that way. We don't want to take the Tumbler, considering it would give us away. Come on; we can see better if we travel on the rooftops," He said the last part while he started down the alleyway, then pulled out his grappler, aimed upwards, and then disappeared into the darkness. Selene groaned as she pulled out her own grappler and followed him, trying to keep up.

They flew across the rooftops, landing noiselessly on them. Soon enough, the car shop came into view. Bruce and Selene stayed to the shadows as they peered over the rooftop, watching as a car pulled up. A pair of men stepped out, both wearing sweaters that were zip up to the necks and the hoods pulled down over their faces. Selene craned her neck to see the garage door to the shop open slowly, revealing Son – the drug dealer. Two beefy men stood behind him, their heads shaved and eyes beady. Selene guessed the two thugs behind Son were bodyguards.

The two men with the sweaters stalked up to the others and the two groups engaged in a conversation. Selene couldn't hear very well from so far away, but she could tell that the Son's clients weren't very happy. "Why do they seem angry?" Selene whispered to Bruce.

"They must know they've been caught," Bruce replied, not taking his eyes off the scene, "Or about be caught very soon."

As the men continued to argue, Son gestured to a car inside the shop. Selene strained her eyes to try and see inside, but she only could see an outline of the car. The two men with the sweaters peered inside, before going toward the car. They inspected it until one of them turned to Son. Selene strained her ears and she was dead sure she heard him say, "You're sure it's in the rims?"

Just then, Bruce stood and Selene with him. "So, what's the plan?" Selene asked.

"I go down and take care of them, you stay here unless I call for you," Bruce replied.

Selene mouthed dropped open, feeling insulted. "What!?" She yelled. Just then, Son, his bodyguards, and his clients head shot around and looked up at where Selena and Bruce were hiding. Bruce slapped his gloved hand over Selene's mouth and yanked her downwards, hiding them from the eyes of their targets. They waited, Selene breathing heavily and her heart pounding in her chest. Her first time as Batgirl and she probably had gotten them caught. But thankfully, no one came looking for them.

Bruce slowly removed his hand from Selene's mouth and Selene gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry," She whispered, but Bruce replied with a scowl.

"Just stay here unless I need you," Bruce replied. Then he stood and darted away, leaving Selene in the shadows.

Selene crouched down as watched the scene unfold. Bruce's shadow was casted across the building, making the clients jump. They instantly turned to Son and Selene heard them shouting, but because she was so far away she couldn't making out what they were saying. But she did picked up "You said we were safe!" and "You said they'd never find us!" – mostly things like that.

Just then, one of the bodyguards disappeared in the shadows with a grunt and Selene could just see the clients shaking in their shoes. The next bodyguard simply fell to the ground while grabbing his neck. Son carefully walked over to his fallen bodyguard and pulled something out of his neck. Even though she couldn't Selene knew what he held: One of Bruce's sedative darts, shaped like a bat. As Son held it up, the client started yelling again. Even Son – who seemed to calm – seemed slightly panicked. But before they could run for it, Bruce dropped into the scene. The client tried to run for it, but Bruce was quicker. He grabbed them both as one tried to throw a punch at him. Bruce caught the man's fist and twisted his arm around his back. The man cried out and Bruce let out, letting him drop to the ground.

As Bruce went after the next one, Selene's eyes wandered over to Son. He was standing there, staring in horror as he slowly backed out. His slow walked turned into a trot before he turned around and bolted into a run. Selene's eyes went wide. He was getting away!

Selene's eyes quickly darted around, trying to see if there was any way she could stop him. A few feet away from Son was a street lamp, its orange light flickering every now and again. Selene looked down at her grappler gun, then back at the street lamp. Her shoulders slumped. "I'm going to regret this in the morning," She muttered as she stood and aimed the grappler at the lamp post. She pulled the release trigger and as soon as the grappler latched itself to the street lamp, she jumped off the building.

Selene soared through the air, keeping her eyes fixed on Son. The gap between became smaller and smaller and just before it was closed, Selene yelled, "Hey!"

Son came to a stop and looked up to see Selene only a foot away. Selene slammed her feet into Son's chest, all the air leaving his lungs with a _Woosh_! He fell to the ground, his head hitting the concrete sidewalk. Son let out a moan of pain as Selene quickly let go of her grappler gun before jumping on him, making sure he didn't go anywhere.

Son squinted in pain as he looked up at Selene. He coughed before saying, "Who are you?"

Selene smirked before saying with the upmost confidence:

"I'm Batgirl."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am still alive! So so so so sorry about the long wait (I'm surprised you guys haven't tried to strangle me yet ;) ). Anyway, I will be writing a lot more soon but I'll be really busy in April, but I will up-date! I swear!**

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thirty**_

Selene felt Son struggling under her, trying to grab something. He finally freed one arm and pointed a gun at her head. Selene on smirked. She locked her gaze on it and using her telekinesis, yanked the gun right out of Son's hand. His eyes went wide in horror as Selene used her power to unload the gun then throw it to the side.

"Now," She said, "Either you can cooperate, or I can whip your butt."

Bruce walked up behind her, breathing heavily. He looked over her shoulder at Son, the same serious look on his face. "Good job," he said to her. Selene smiled just as siren's went off in the distance, distracting Bruce. "Get off of him," Bruce ordered Selene and she quickly got off of Son, standing up. "Go into the shop and find some duct tape." Selene ran into the dark car shop, squinting in the dim light as she felt around for the tape. Once she found some, she ran back out to Bruce who had Son's hand behind his back. "Tie his hands," Bruce instructed her and Selene quickly wrapped the tape around Son's wrist. The police were only a few minutes away – even if he managed to get how they'd catch him. Bruce spun Son so his was facing him then shoved him against the wall of the shop, forcing him down onto his rear.

Bruce looked at Selene then nodded toward Son and said, "Mouth." Selene peeled off a large piece of tape, slapping across Son's mouth. The sirens were louder now, making Bruce nervous. "Let's go," He said then bolted off.

"Have a nice day," Selene said before running after Bruce, trying to keep up. The two of the disappeared into the alley as soon as the police cars pulled up in front of the car shop, lights flashing and siren's wailing. Selene looked over her shoulder as she ran, watching the cops hop out and finding Son. Selene laughed to herself then looked forward, continuing to run.

"You did a good job," Bruce said, "For a rooky."

Selene rolled her eyes as she tried to force back a smile. How did she know he was going to say something like that? "Thanks," She said as Bruce came to a stop, whipping out his grappler, and aiming it high at a flagpole. He swung off and Selene followed as quick as she could. She scrambled onto the roof where Bruce was waiting for her, arms cross.

"What took you so long?" He said.

Selene let out a huff as she pulled herself up and over the roof's ledge, saying, "Excuse me for being a little in experienced."

As Bruce watch her pull herself up, he smirked. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_One month later…._

Selene cracked her eyes open, moaning. She turned her head to look at the clock on her night stand, which said it was nine-thirty in the morning. Selene groaned again and then slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, her joints aching and muscles burning as she did. She flipped the covers off her and counting to three before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. A giant, purple bruise was forming on her thigh. Selene winced as she touched it.

Selene huffed as she pushed herself up and onto her feet, nearly falling over as she did. She limped toward her closet and to the bathroom, flipping on the light. She was about to flip on the shower but stopped. The shower was one of those shower/bathtub things and Selene suddenly felt like taking a bath. It would probably better since it would soak her aching muscles. Selene flipped on the bath, undressing and slipping inside. She sink down into the hot water, all the way till her face was completely emerged and let her thoughts consume her.

It had been a whole month since that case with Son the drug dealer. Bruce had continued to wake her every night for a new case, resulting in Selene getting more and more injuries. Just last week, she had nearly broken her hand and dislocated her shoulder. At this thought, Selene rolled her shoulders, wincing slightly. It still hurt a little.

But Selene never complained, not once. Through all of this she was hoping to find her sister and Jonathan Crane, saving her sister and throwing Crane back into Arkham Asylum where he belonged. Selene clenched her fist and she thought about Jonathan – how he'd taken her mother away, forced her into basically becoming his mistress, killed her brother, took her sister…

Selene suddenly bolted up right in the tub, gasping for air. She took deep breaths, running a hand through her soaking wet hair. She'd have Jonathan, she'd kill him even if it meant taking her own life.

She'd do anything….

She'd sell her soul to the devil.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Selene held on tight to Bruce's waist as they rode on his motorcycle, twisting and turning through the night traffic of the city. It was eleven at night and Bruce had woken up Selene, saying that Batman and Batgirl needed to make an appearance. Selene was still groggy with sleep, but she'd follow him all the way down to the garage and to the bike. Now she held on for dear life as Bruce went speeding toward the Bat Cave.

Once they were inside the Bat Cave, Selene changed, throwing her hair up into a ponytail and slipping on her mask. "So, what lunatic are we dealing with tonight?" She asked as Bruce walked by her dressed in his Batman suit, cape and all.

Bruce stopped for a moment, and turned to face her. He opened his month, then shut it, then opened it again, and then let out a sigh. "This was a mistake," He said, "I'm taking you back home."

"What, why?" Selene asked confused. Bruce looked up at her and by the look in his eyes, she knew, she just knew. The confusion slipped from her face and was replaced with anger. She swallowed hard, forcing down the lump that was forming there. "It's him, isn't it?" Bruce nodded. Selene started to shake as she clenched her fist, closing her eyes. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Then what are we waiting for?" She said and marched over to the Tumbler, opening to door and slipping inside. She looked back up at Bruce and smirked.

"Let's go catch ourselves a Scarecrow."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**I'm back! Yes, I'm a terrible author, I know. But do not worry! I'm going to finish this story before June is over because I've been dragging it out for too long and I do believe it is coming to end. Now, for an epic ending…. Hmmm….**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thirty-One**_

The Tumbler sped down the abandoned alleyways, come closer and closer to the Scarecrows location with every second. Selene's fists were still clenched and she stared straight ahead, heart pounding and the sound of blood rushing in her ears. "Where is he?" Selene asked.

"In an abandoned warehouse," Bruce replied. "The police have been tracking him for months now and found that he was hiding out in this area." Selene nodded, still looking ahead. Bruce parked the Tumbler in an alley near the warehouse and the two of them swung up to the rooftops, landing quietly on the old, rusty rooftop of the warehouse. Near the middle of the large roof was a hatch leading down inside the warehouse and Bruce quietly and quickly opened it.

"I'm going to find Scarecrow," Bruce said, "And you try and find your sister."

"If she's still here," Selene muttered to herself.

Bruce hooked his grappler to the edge of the hatch opening before lowering himself inside. Selene peered over the edge, seeing how far the drop was down to the warehouse floor. She did the same as Bruce and lowered herself slowly down to the concrete floor. She turned to face Bruce, but to her surprise, he wasn't there.

"And of course he goes running off without me," Selene mutters before she ran off, her boots making quiet pitter patter sounds against the floor. The warehouse was huge, damp, and cold. Large old lights were overhead, giving off dim lights as they flickered. There were rows and rows of metals shelves, spotted with boxes, clothes, guns, knives… What, why would the Scarecrow have knives? Last time Selene checked, he only used needles and fear gas.

Selene stopped, inspecting the knives. They were the sharpest things she'd ever seen, but they were caked in dry blood. She frowned and carefully picked one up, inspecting it in the dim light. "Why on earth would you have a whole collection of these?" She whispered to herself.

Just then, something moved behind her.

Selene jumped and whipped around, hearing the sound of feet scurrying away. She followed it, quietly pursuing whoever it was. She turned a corner and saw a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. She quickened her pace, determined to catch whoever it was. As she turned another corner, she saw the person clearly now. He had on a black jacket, paints, and white shirt.

As Selene ran to catch up, she heard voices on the other side of the metal shelf. She was about to turn the corner, but came to a heart-stopping stop when she saw she was at the center of the warehouse, where a group of people stood around a metal table. She scampered back behind the shelf, sinking down to her rear. She took quiet breaths, trying to control her breathing. She peeked out from behind the shelf, looking at the group. A bright light shown down onto the table where two people in white coats were, hunched over their work while four others stood around, holding some scary looking guns. And, in the corner, his icy blue eyes watching every movement in the room, was Jonathan Crane

The man Selene had been following ran into the room, almost as if he were in a panic. "They're here," He said breathlessly.

Jonathan looked up, as if he had been snapped out of deep thought. A smile crossed his face. "Then let it begin," He said and Selene's eyes went wide with fear as he started to call out instructions. "Spread out and try and find them, leave the girl."

The two people in the white coats nodded and left the room quickly, exiting through another hallway of metal shelves. The four with guns left, two following the two people in white coats while the others went another way. But, Jonathan didn't leave. He walked up to the metal table where a body lay, strapped down by their wrist and ankles, not moving. He leaned over it and smirked, stroking the person's face. The person flinched, straining against the restraints.

"Don't worry," Jonathan cooed, sending shivers down Selene's spin, "Your sister will be here soon."

Selene's eyes went wide and she had to keep herself from crying out.

Laurel.

She was right there, ten feet away, completely helpless.

And Selene could do nothing but wait.

Jonathan stepped away, disappearing down a hallway of shelves, his shoes making clicking noises on the concrete, getting fainter and fainter as he got farther and farther away. Selene watched, her heart pounding with every step. Selene strained her ears as his footsteps became quieter until she couldn't hear them.

Selene waited, counted to ten, before she darted out of her hiding spot and ran to Laurel. She was just lying there, staring at the blinding light. "Laurel?" Selene whispered.

Laurel flinched, her eyes darting this way and that, as if she could see her. "Selene? Selene is that you?" She asked breathlessly, her small arms tensed as she pulled against her restraints.

"Yes, it's me sweetie," Selene said softly, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Oh, Selene," Laurel said, her eyes glossy with tears. "It's so cold here, so cold and damp. They leave me here, all day and all night, poking at me like I'm a dead fish. They never let me eat; they make me stumble through one psychical test to another and another." Laurel jerked his arms and legs, pulling against the retrains, tearing dripping from her eyes. "They yell at me when I stumble and fall, telling me to watch where I'm going, but I can't because there's nothing, nothing but endless darkness!" Laurel started to spaz, pulling against the restrains with all her strength, arching her back as the tears flowed down her checks. "Oh Selene, help me! I can't see! _I can't see_!" Selene mouth dropped open in horror.

She was blind.

Laurel was blind.

Not only had he experimented on her, he had to kidnap her little sister. He had to take her a tortured her, hurt her, and through all that, he took away her eyesight. This couldn't be happening, all this just couldn't be happening….

Laurel screamed, snapping Selene back to reality. She grabbed her hand and stroked her face, saying, "Calm down Laurel, calm down. I'm here, it's okay. I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to stop screaming." Laurel swallowed her screams, her sobs racking her body. Shouts echoed throughout the warehouse and the sound of running feet were coming toward Laurel and Selene. Selene looked around, panicked. "Laurel? Laurel, I have to leave, okay? They're coming and I can't get caught. Don't freak out, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" 

Laurel nodded. "Okay," She whispered her voice full of fear.

"Good girl," Selene said as she ran away from the table, whipping out her grappler gun and shooting, pulling herself up to the top of a metal shelf. From her perch, she watched as Jonathan and two of the thug-like men with guns came running back to Laurel. Laurel was staring blankly up at the blinding light, sputtering as she tried to stop crying. Jonathan came right up to her, setting both his hand on the metal table.

"Why were you screaming?" Jonathan asked, his icy voice making Laurel wince.

"I – I-I…" Laurel stuttered, still trying to stop crying. "I was scared," She managed to say.

Jonathan's face continued to have the same, stone-hard expression, showing he wasn't buying it. "She was here wasn't she?" He asked her.

Laurel frowned, trying to play dumb. "Who was here?" She asked.

Right then, Jonathan lost it.

He smacked Laurel, hard on her cheek. Laurel bit her lip – so hard she drew blood – and winced hard as the stinging pain spread throughout her cheek. "Stop lying to me Laurel," Jonathan, his voice shaking with anger.

"But I'm not lying," Laurel said, which earned her another hard slap from Jonathan.

Jonathan grabbed her shoulders and pressed her hard against the table, digging his fingernails into Laurel's bare shoulder. She continued to bite her lip, trying not to cry out. "_Stop lying to me_!" He yelled in her face. "She was here! Selene was here!"

"No she wasn't!" Laurel yelled back, throwing her head back in pain as Jonathan slammed her shoulders into the metal table again.

Jonathan angrily let go of Laurel, storming away. Selene watched in pain as her little sister lay there, crying from the abuse she had received. Jonathan didn't even notice her sobs as he started shouting orders at the thugs. "Scan every inch of this warehouse. I don't care if you have to tear the whole thing apart to find her!"

Selene gulped, fear eating at her heart. She looked around frantically, trying to find Bruce. Where could he be? As she looked, Jonathan had taking a black briefcase out from underneath the metal table Laurel lay on. He handed it to one of the thugs, whispering something in his ear. Selene frowned and strained her ears, trying to hear what they were saying.

Just then, a black hand reached out of the darkness and slapped itself against Selene's mouth. Selene's eyes went wide as she grabbed at the hand, trying to pull it off her mouth. Her capture turned her around to look her in the eye.

Selene found herself staring into Bruce's black eyes. He put a finger to his lips and Selene nodded as Bruce took his hand off of her mouth. "I didn't want to scare you," Bruce whispered.

"Well, you did a great job," Selene whispered back sarcastically. She looked back down at her sister, seeing that Jonathan and the thugs had cleared out. "What are we going to do?"

"You get down there and free your sister," Bruce said, "I'll follow the Scarecrow."

But, just as Selene was about to reply, all the lights in the warehouse went out, leaving them in total darkness. Selene looked around frantically, wondering what happened. "What the…?" She whispered. Just then, all the lights came back on and to Selene and Bruce's surprise, they were bright and blinding. Selene shielded her eyes from them, the sudden brightness shocking her eyes. She winced trying to get her eyes to adjust.

"There they are!" A shout echoed through the warehouse. Bruce and Selene's head both whipped toward the noise. In the far back of the warehouse, there were staircases leading up to a platform that let you see across all the metal shelves. Standing on the platform were three thugs, one pointing a gloved hand in Selene and Bruce's direction.

Selene turned to Bruce and opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by the cry coming from her little sister:

"Run, Selene, _run_!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Dun dun dun! Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt like this chapter was going to be super long if I didn't stop now. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon – don't know when, but at least by tomorrow or Monday :D**

**Please review!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thirty-Two**_

Bullets flew toward Bruce and Selene as Bruce grabbed Selene's hand and yanked her forward as he ran across the top of the metal warehouse shelves. Selene dug her heels into the metal, trying to make Bruce stop and free herself.

Bruce yanked her hand, sending her forward as they continued to run. "Stop that!" He shouted at her.

"But we can't leave Laurel!" Selene yelled back, pulling harder. Bruce didn't reply, but simply looked ahead and started to drag Selene forward again. Selene groaned, muttering something about not wanting to do this under her breath, and locked her gaze on Bruce's hand, opening his hand and she took no hesitated in running back to where her sister was.

"Selene!" Bruce shouted, but Selene didn't look back, just kept running across the shelf and ducking with every gunshot. When she got back to where Laurel was, thugs were surrounding her. Selene came to a stop just as one saw her.

"There!" He shouted, and the bullets came flying at her. Selene's eyes went wide as she locked her gaze on the stream of bullet's, making them all come to a stop. She made them all drop to the ground as she jumped off the shelf, falling to the floor.

Selene landed with an _Oof!_ and nearly fell forward. The thugs continued to shoot, but Selene continued to stop their bullets, walking toward them as if they were nothing but a silly threat. She grabbed the barrel of one of the thug's guns and yanked it out of his hand. She then threw a punch at his jaw and as he stumbled backwards she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm to pin his wrist to the middle of his back. A sickening popping noise emanated from his shoulder, telling Selene she had dislocated it.

Selene heard other's running up behind her and she whipped around, attacking the first thug she saw. She kicked his nee inward and as it snapped, the thug fell with a grunt of pain. She punched the next one twice before kicking him hard in the shoulder, sending him backwards. As she turned, a large hand fell on her shoulder, throwing her to the ground. Selene gasped in surprise as the thug lifted his fist to punch her.

But, he was too slow.

Bruce grabbed his fist and flung him across the room, then ducked as the bullet's came flying once again. Selene jumped up, locking her gaze on the bullets, turned them around, and sent them right back toward the thugs.

"No!" Bruce shouted, putting his hand on her shoulder as if to stop her. "No killing."

"Oh now you tell me," Selene said, letting the bullets drop before taking on another thug. As she fought, she kept an eye on her sister, watching her wince and flinch at the sound of every gunshot. Selene threw a punch to a thug's jaw, knocking him out cold. She whipped around, expecting another, but there wasn't one. All the thugs were laying on the concrete floor, unconscious.

Selene looked up at Bruce, a slightly shocked expression on her face. "Well, that was easy," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Get our sister," Bruce said as shouts continued to echo throughout the warehouse. Selene ran over to Laurel, taking her hand again.

"Selene, is that you?" Laurel asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, it's me," Selene said in the calmest tone she could muster. "I'm gonna get you out of here, like I said." She locked her gaze onto the restraints, tearing them apart and freeing Laurel. Laurel pushed herself up into a sitting position, her hands moving frantically around as she tried to find the table's edge. Selene took her hand and helped her off the table, letting her stand for the first time in who knows how long. Laurel took a step forward and nearly fell, not having enough strength to hold herself upright. Selene grabbed her and held her upright, guiding her as they walked toward Bruce.

"Get her to the Tumbler," Bruce said, "I'm going to find the Scarecrow."

"No, I'm coming with you," Selene said.

"No, you're not," Bruce said, starting down one of the long hallways.

Selene watched open mouth, shocked at him. "Come on, Laurel, get onto my back," Selene said, helping her sister as she mounted her on her back before running after Bruce.

Bruce looked over his shoulder when he heard her following him. Even though Selene couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was rolling them. "Get to the Tumbler!"

"There's no way I'm missing out on kicking Jonathan's butt," Selene shouted back, running harder as she tried to catch up with him. As they ran, shouts and the sound of people running continued to echo throughout the warehouse. Bruce and Selene turned corners, changing directions often as they tried to lose the people perusing them. As they came to the back wall over the warehouse, there was a closed door. Bruce opened it, seeing it led to two more hallways, one going to the left, the other the right.

"I'm going down this way," Bruce said, pointing to the left and before Selene could reply, he was running away. Selene hiked Laurel higher up onto her back, since she had been slipping during all the running, and went down the hallway to the right, making sure to shut the door behind her.

The walls and floor were concrete, but every few feet a light dotted the ceiling. The hallway didn't seem to lead anywhere and there were no doors, nothing. But, near the end, was a set of stairs leading up to another door. Selene frowned and walked up them slowly. At the top, there was another door. Selene let out a breath, letting Laurel slide down from her back.

"Laurel, I need you to stay here just for a moment," Selene said, "I want to see what's on the other side of this door. If you hear anything bad happening, if I scream run, you run, okay?" Laurel nodded, looking where she heard Selene's voice. Selene stood up straight, grasped the doorknob and pushed open the door, walking into the room.

It was an office of sorts. There was a desk, chair, and a large window looking out over the warehouse where Selene could see people running around trying to find her, Bruce, and Laurel. And, standing there at the window was Jonathan.

He didn't even turn around, just smirked. "I thought you'd find me," He said.

Selene crossed her arms over her chest. "And did you think I'd come to simply say howdy or kick your butt?"

Jonathan chuckled, looking down for a moment, and then turning around to look at her. "You found your sister didn't you?" Selene nodded, her eyes staring holes into him. "Do you like what I've done with her? It seemed to have made her more… Self-aware."

Selene didn't even reply. She ran at him, grabbing him by the neck and thrusting him up against the glass window. She thrust him again, this time breaking the glass. She him toward her and flung him on the ground, instantly jumping on top of him and pinning his arms down with her knees. She punched him straight on the nose, hearing a sickening crack, which told Selene it was broken.

She reeled her hand back, going in for another punch when someone grabbed her hand. She fought against it and tried to look behind at who it was, but the person grabbed her other arms and yanked her up off Jonathan. Selene struggled and kicked. She sent her head back in a sharp, jerking motion, hoping to hit the person in the face. But, whoever it was let go over her wrist and grabbed her head, making her stand still.

"Let… Go.. Of _me_!" Selene growled through her teeth. As she struggled, Jonathan was on his feet, hand to his bleeding nose.

He nodded toward the person holding her. "Hit her," He said and the next thing she knew, a hard, metal object came down hard on her head, making her vision go blurry. The room started to spin as she tried to keep conscious, looking around with confusion. She heard Jonathan saying, "Drop her and let's go." Selene was released and fell to the ground, her head hitting the hard floor.

Selene placed her hands firmly on the ground, pushing herself up weakly as she tried to get back to her feet. She saw Jonathan leaving with another man she'd never seen… She couldn't make out his features but he must have been wearing some kind of purple color because that's what she saw. But wait, he looked back at her.

The last thing Selene saw before she passed out was the smile on the stranger's face.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thirty-Two**_

Bang…

Bang… Bang…

The light was blinding, her head was throbbing in pain. She felt paralyzed, her limps tingling like pins and needles. She moaned, frowning as she turned her head. She was laying down on something soft, comfortable. She cracked open her eyes, trying to see. The light poured in and she slowly brought her hand up to her eyes, trying to shield them.

"… _Selene…"_

Her name. That was her name being called.

"_Selene?... Selene are you okay?"_

Selene moaned again, forcing herself to open her eyes all the way. A figure stared down at her, a black silhouette. She tried to focus her vision as the fuzzy silhouette became clearer. The person had black hair falling around her face and her brown eyes searched her face, but like they couldn't see anything.

"Selene?" it said again. "Selene, it's me, Laurel."

"Laurel!" Selene shouted and bolted up to a sitting position. As she did, her head started to spin again. She brought her hand to head, holding it as it throbbed. She felt a large knot on the back of her head. Great, when was that going to go away?

"Laurel, give her some space," another voice said. Selene saw someone take Laurel's arm gently and pull her away slightly. Selene looked up to see it was Bruce, his lip split and his knuckles bruised. Selene looked up around the room to see she was in her own room, curtains pulled over the windows and the lights on. Just then, the door opened and Alfred came in.

"Is she awake?" He asked.

"I think she's still a little confused," Bruce replied.

"You can say that again," Selene moaned. She looked up at Alfred with half closed eyes, seeing he had an ice pack.

"I brought this for the bump on your head," Alfred said, walking over and handing it to her.

"Thank you so much Alfred," Selene said, taking it and placing it on the bump, wincing slightly as she did. Alfred nodded, stepping back as Selene continued to look around.

"Okay, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, I came running back and found you unconscious with Laurel trying to wake you up," Bruce replied. At this, Selene saw that Laurel had cuts all up and down her legs. She must have been sitting in the shattered glass. "I took you two back to the Tumbler and got out of there, bringing you back here."

"And what about Crane?" Selene asked.

Bruce shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as if he didn't know what to say. "You were hurt, I wasn't going to look for him," Bruce replied.

Selene rolled her eyes. "But I wanted to know who that guy was who was with him," Selene said.

Bruce frowned, taking a step forward. "There was someone with him?" He asked, almost urgently. Selene nodded. "What did he look like?"

Selene shrugged. "I couldn't get a good look at him, I was half passed out."

Bruce nodded. "Well, it's not important. What's important is that you and Laurel are okay."

Selene couldn't help but smile at that.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_Four weeks later…_

The light streamed into Selene's room through the crack in the almost closed curtains, the light bouncing off the ivory white keys of her piano. Selene lay in her bed, half asleep as her digital clock blinked at her, trying to say it was already ten thirty in the morning. Selene rolled over, pulling the covers up to her shoulder, slipping back to sleep.

Just then, the door flew in and Bruce came walking in. "Come on Selene, it's time to get up," He said, walking over to the window.

Selene groaned. "But I don't wanna!"

"Too bad!" Bruce replied, flinging open the curtains and letting the summer sun pour inside. Selene let out a whining noise and brought the covers up over her head. "That's not going to work either," Bruce said, grabbing the covers and flinging them off of her.

Selene grabbed her pillow and shoved her head under it. "I don't care if it's the Fourth of July, school's out and I'm sleeping in!"

"Come on Selene; I told Rachel that we'd meet her in the park today," Bruce said, grabbing her ankle and giving it a yank.

At this, Selene popped up out from under her pillow. "Rachel you say?" She asked before jumping out of bed. "Okay, I'm up." 

"And how does Rachel change anything?" Bruce asked.

Selene laughed. "Haha, you're horrid and playing dumb," Selene said, opening her closet. "We all know you like her," Selene said, grabbing some clothes and opening the door to the bathroom.

"I do not!" Bruce called in after her.

"Yea, don't like her my butt," Selene called.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and come get something to eat before we go!"

Five minutes later, Selene came walking into the living room wearing her American flag print shorts, black shirt, and combat boots with her long, black hair pulled up into a ponytail like it usually was. Laurel was sitting on the couch with her walking stick near and sunglasses in hand. Bruce was getting the keys to the car as she walked out and Alfred in kitchen cleaning up the breakfast mess, as usually.

Alfred looked up as Selene stepped into the kitchen and gave her a smile. "Look who finally decided to get up," He said.

"Get up against my will," Selene replied, getting an apply from the fridge and biting into it.

"You better hurry or we'll be late," Bruce said from the elevator doors. "Come on Laurel."

"Coming!" Laurel said cheerfully, standing and placing her sunglasses on her head. She grabbed her walking stick and made her way toward the elevator, using her walking stick to make sure she didn't bump into anything. Selene tossed the apply core into the trash before joining the group at the elevator. "Sure you don't want to come Alfred?" Brue asked as he hit the elevator button.

"I'm sure, but thank you," Alfred said with a smile.

"Okay then," Bruce said as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside.

Bruce, Selene, and Laurel drove down to the park, the car ride not being quiet as Selene constantly kept changing the radio station from talk radio to the music station. As they pulled up to the park, Selene could see Rachel waiting for them. She waved and Selene rolled down the window of the car to wave back. Once they were parked, Selene jumped out to help Laurel get out. Laurel pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes before continuing to walk with Selene and Bruce toward Rachel.

Selene giggled under her breath as he greeted Rachel, which earned her a glare. She made a face at him before they continued walking. As they walked, Selene couldn't help but smile. After all these years, she finally knew who she was. Even after everything with Crane and her mother and brother, she still had Laurel and her life was completely perfect because of the family that surrounded her. But it wasn't just any family.

It was her family.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Well, what can I say? Thank you all so much for following this story and loving Selene, supporting her, and cheering her on. Don't worry, there will be a sequel started in August, because I'll be busy with Camp NaNoWriMo (It's a writing thing).**

**If you want to check me out, me and my sister share a YouTube account! We go by TheFossilSisters and I'm the one with the dark hair. I don't do much there (My sister is a BookTuber, so she does a lot of book related stuff) but I pop in every now and again! I will be posting a FanFiction trailer for the sequel to this story there… Don't know when it will be up, but I'll post the link here when it's done :D**

**Anyway, hope you're all having a great day and remember to stay awesome!  
>~| Neverland Child|~<strong>


	34. Dream

_**Dream….**_

"**Who are you and how do I know you?" She asked, not giving up.**

**He let out a sigh, as if to say he knew he had to do something, but didn't want to. "Why do you keep wanting to know?"**

"**Because you look so…. Familiar. It's like I've seen you before, I just can't remember. It's like you were in a dream, a fleeting dream…"**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**I am back with the new installment of my Wish series! It will be posted around the beginning of August and I hope you enjoy the trailer!**

**Trailer: watch?v=ft_8QX5golY**


End file.
